Across the Ages
by MirielKanan
Summary: This book is set in The Secret World game setting where all myths are real. Fifty years after the Tokyo Incident the world has mostly fallen to The Filth. Three Chosen remain in the world with the rest devoured by a mysterious creature called The Scion. Can the Chosen find a way to defeat The Scion to return the world to what it was or are they caught in a dark apocalyptic destiny?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Unknown Laboratory_

Alarms blare.

Men in lab coats and fatigues run back and forth.

The men in lab coats check computers and read out. Some typing away quickly on keyboards and document everything. There are a few who hold clipboards that appear to be taking inventory.

Those in fatigues grab fire extinguishers and put out whatever stray fires might be left. Others hurry by and down hallways, guns brandish and looking for further trouble. Shots are fired, picking off those who have stayed behind giving the others a chance to escape.

The laboratory is Illuminati. It was less than half an hour ago that The Dragons and The Templars infiltrated the base and stole two of their top projects. To those within it seems like a lifetime ago. An Illuminati drops a Dragon, a Dragon blows away a Templar, and a Templar takes out an Illuminati. Bullets fly, most finding a mark and bodies quickly begin to build.

Amidst this a woman sits in the corner of the room. She is exposed and vulnerable but no one seems to pay her any attention. Long black hair covers her face and she is wearing a white robe. She begins to rock back and forth and holds her hands to her ears. The rocking grows faster and more noticeable. The groups still pay her no attention. Suddenly the woman's head snaps up. Her hair still covering her face reveals no noticeable features. She stands up and grabs a katana close by. She slowly walks over to those fighting and stands in front of the Illuminati head slightly lowered and faces the Dragons and the Templars. Bullets which should hit her seem to go through her with no damage. The gunfire stops and all three groups look at the woman flabbergasted. She takes a step towards them then slowly another. The two groups look confused though it is clear there are very few of them left. Five Templars and six Dragons, they lift their guns to the slow approaching woman. She stops and lifts the katana to chin level. Next she disappears in the blink of an eye. The two groups steady their weapons and fire. The Illuminati fire back and the gun fight continues for but a moment more before a katana erupts through the throat of a Dragon in the back of the ranks. The two groups look behind them to see the woman kick the man off her katana. She disappears once more and reappears in front of a Templar who is already impaled on the blade. The Templars and The Dragons fire at the girl. She disappears once more and they kill half their remaining numbers before stopping. The Illuminati take out the remaining numbers save for one Dragon. He throws away his gun and holds up his hands. The Illuminati leave their positions and start to converge on him when he turns tail and starts to run. He turns the corner and stops, a second later he falls backwards scooting back scrambling to get away from something. The Illuminati train their guns on him as the dark haired woman comes scraping the katana along the floor creating sparks. The Dragon begins to plead with her but a split second before he can bring any words to his lips she swings the katana and the Dragon's head flies from his shoulders.

The Illuminati train their guns on the woman but she simply sits down placing the katana on her freshly bloodstained robe. One of the men sits down his gun and attempts to take the katana from the one. She raises her head then simply stares at the man. Her eyes are a bright emerald green. Her eyebrows flare and her lip curls on the right corner. The man backs away leaving the woman with the katana and she lowers her head once more.

A scientist comes a long seeing the woman grabbing her by the arm helping her to her feet. She offers no resistance until the scientists reaches for the katana. She snarls at him savagely though the scientist pays no attention.

One of the men in fatigues speaks up, "Sir, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The scientist whirls on the man, "Well it is a good thing you are not me or things would not get done."

The scientist seizes the sword and pulls, but the woman's grip is firm. She yells loudly then kicks the scientist away from her and swings the katana. The scientist lets loose a vicious howl and lifts his hand. It is minus four fingers and squirting blood. He cups the hand with his free one. Blood oozes between his fingers as the scientists looks on in shock. The woman screams once more then stabs the scientist in the gut. She lifts up disemboweling him on the end of her blade. One of the guard swings his gun at her. She turns with amazing speed slicing the gun in two. She holds the sword to his throat looking to the others. They lower their guns and she likewise lowers her sword.

"Hemlocke!"

The woman shoots a glance to the voice, there is an elderly man there. He has white hair plus a full beard to match, square framed glasses, and sporting a lab coat like the others. He wears the coat open revealing a blue polo shirt beneath. He is also wearing gray slacks and black dress shoes.

"Yes doctor," the woman said.

"Follow me, bring the sword if you feel you must."

The woman looked to the others then slowly turned to follow the doctor.

He leads her to a small room with one window. The desk is large and made of walnut. Papers are scattered and the computer was left on. A screensaver shows fish as if from an aquarium. There are two chairs in front of the desk and one chair behind the desk. The doctor sits down behind the desk as Hemlocke stepped into the room, the katana dragging along behind her though never actually hitting the ground. The doctor motions to an empty chair and she takes it sitting very slowly. He folds his hands setting them on top of the desk.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Yes, you are Dr. Troy Akan, founder of the Lazarus Project."

"Who are you?"

"I am Hemlocke."

"Why do you feel the need to carry that sword?"

"To protect myself."

"Is that why you killed Dr. Reginald?"

"Dr. Reginald tried to take that which is meant to protect me."

"What makes that katana so special?"

"It is made to destroy those of the dark."

"The danger has passed, you do not need to defend yourself any longer."

"The danger has not passed."

"What does that mean Hemlocke?"

"Soon the Gates of Hell will be opened, soon all will know and see."

"Is this about The Filth?"

"Yes, that and more."

"What else is this about?"

"The world."

"Is the world ending?"

"Not yet."

"Can it be stop?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I do not know."

"What do you know?"

"Darker days are coming."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Newark, New York_

A man is holding with a child in his arms. The grunts and howls behind him grow ever closer. He cuts down the loading dock and ducks behind a dumpster between the Rite Aid and the IMSA in hopes that he could throw off their trail. Many were fooled, but he chanced a glance over his shoulder to see a withered hand wrap around the side of the building. He presses against the dumpster and stands up looking around desperately.

The man had come across the child and her mother three days ago. Since the fog had rolled in around the city about a week ago they had both been surviving alone not knowing if there were any others left. Maybe that's why it happened. They had let down their guard, caught up in the joy of finding they weren't the only people left in the town of Newark. That's when the attack came; the girl fell in an attempt to get away and twisted her ankle. Her mother rushed to her aid, there was only about ten but the zombies overtook her as she bent down to pick her up. They bit down into her neck and he had rushed back for the child. The mother pleaded that he take care of her. He picked the child up and ran. The child screamed furiously for him to go back, to save her mother, but he knew it was too late for her. He was sure an artery had been pierced and even if he could save her, she'd have bled out in a matter of minutes.

The man begins to move to the loading doors and trips over his feet and the child skids out of his arms. The growl of the zombies was so close that he could practically smell its breath. He jumps up quickly and a pair of decaying arms falls over his shoulders. He twists to get away but the grip tightens. The zombies head descends quickly to the man's shoulder when a loud shot rings out in the night. A great gush of hot air rushes past his cheek and the zombie's arms fall limply off his shoulders. The man takes a quick look back and sees the creature sporting a fresh wound in the shape of a bullet hole. Blood and brain matter ooze from the gaping hole and the man retches. Another shot and dropping body is enough to grab the man's attention to show that there were still others coming for him. He scoops up the child and looks up seeing a woman.

She stands about five-foot eleven inches. She is thin but has muscle. It's not overpowering but toned. Her hair is black with red highlights cut in a straight bob that is shoulder length. Her deep emerald green eyes make her look mysterious and mystifying. Her skin is a light mocha accentuating her eyes. She wears a tight fitting red crop top, an open black leather biker jacket, a black pair of biker boots, and a faded pair of hip hugger blue jeans. Around her neck is a black studded leather collar. She carries a pair of daggers on her hips. Also tied to her hip and kicked off to the right side is a circular chaos focus. Her shoulder holsters house two .45 caliber Beretta Storm Pistols. She also has a silver katana strapped to her back.

She is standing in the loading dock door with two pistols raised and begins firing rapidly as the man gets out of her line of sight. Shot after shot rings out some dropping the zombies others merely slowing them. The man gets himself and the girl through the door and the woman shoos him off to the right. She shoots once, twice, then four times and the rest of the creatures drop.

A larger group of zombies shuffle around the corner. The woman shoots at a car that was parked perhaps fifty yards from them and the car alarm begins to blare. The zombies turn to the alarm and charge the car. The woman slams the loading dock door down latching it. She takes out a small square object then pushes a button. There is an explosion and she directs the man to a set of stairs. She ushers the man and child up the stairs directly to the roof of the Rite Aid. The stench of burnt flesh is overwhelming. Looking over the edge reveals about twenty-five dismembered and still burning zombies. The man lets out a sigh of relief and turns to the woman.

"Thank you Miss," the man begins.

The woman holds up a hand for silence and waits several uncomfortable minutes before finally responding.

"Was kind of close," she simply states.

"Yup, thought I was a goner, name's Chet, girls name is Lisa."

"Hello Chet and Lisa, I'm Hemlocke. Those are my associates Wren, Genesis, Orion, and Haven."

She motions to a large building and Chet jumps not realizing there were other occupants. The Rite Aid has been connected to the IMSA and the hospital by ladders and a makeshift bridge. Hemlocke helps the two survivors across to the hospital. The roof has been mostly cleared off of excessive debris. He looks them over with minimal suspicion when Haven walks up to him.

"Don't blame you for being suspicious," Haven states, "You've survived this long; I'd be disappointed if you trusted us right away."

"Are there any other survivors?" Genesis asks.

"My mommy got ate," Lisa was fighting back tears when Hemlocke walked up to her and strokes her hair. The child immediately latches on to her and begins sobbing. Hemlocke rubs her back making a shushing noise in an attempt to calm her.

"Don't you worry sweetie, Auntie Hemlocke is going to make those big mean monsters pay for that."

"Can you save my mommy? Please?"

Hemlocke looks up to the others with sad eyes. This job could take its toll sometimes and it hit hardest when delivering bad news at times like this. Hemlocke had done many jobs since joining the Illuminati but none were as rewarding as rescue missions. In the same respect none were as disappointing either, it seems that you always got there a second too late to save everyone. Hemlocke began to speak to deliver the news to the child when they heard a scream. Quickly everyone's heads turn. Down below a woman at a limping run. Mad growls and howling can be heard and it was gaining. Without a second glance Hemlocke, Orion, and Wren run to the edge of the building and leap off.

Genesis follows skids to a stop at the edge of the building. She raises her hands to the sky and concentrates. The three are enveloped in a swirling of air. The wind thrashes through their hair and clothing as it pushes them from underneath. Their rapid descent slows just moments before they hits the ground. They land on East Union Street with ease placing down one foot then the other. A second later they were moving towards the bloodied woman drawing their weapons on the way. Hemlocke brandishes her daggers, Orion a rifle, and Wren pulls out a focus. They reach the woman in moments and look to see zombies moving in a slow deliberate motion. They look up seeing the three and then begin to break into a run.

At the same time this occurs Haven has already gotten the loading dock door opened. Sweat glistens from her forehead as Haven rounds the corner. She sees Hemlocke, daggers drawn and feet planted. Orion has let loose with a barrage of bullets. And Wren lets loose a spells that sends a zombie flying into a wall. The woman was staggering, her wounds too bad for her to move another step.

"Shit!" Haven jumps into motion rushing to the injured woman. She draws out her staff, slides to a stop, and hovers over the wounded woman defensively. It takes a few moments but the zombies are less than fifty feet away, "What the hell are you doing?"

"We'll cover you, get her up there!" Hemlocke shouts.

"They're only zombies, we can all make it."

Hemlocke looks to Haven sternly, "If it were only zombies, do you think we would be waiting down here?" Hemlocke points to a large mass approaching quickly from the back of the pack, "Tell Genesis to give us as much support from above that she can."

Haven nods and scoops up the woman. A few chunks have been bitten from out of her arms and legs. Blood was flowing generously from them but Haven was sure she could fix that once she got her to a safe place.

The woman grabs Haven, "My daughter! I have to find ..."

"Lisa?" Haven asks.

"How did you …?"

"Already have her."

"Bless you."

The woman faints, the only thing that probably kept her going was getting to her daughter. Haven bolts for the door and slammed it down. She left it unlatched for Hemlocke and the others running to the roof in a matter of minutes.

"Where's the others?" Genesis asked once Haven got to the top.

"Something big is coming, she wants air support."

Genesis nods and looks over the edge of the building watching as the first of the zombies reach Hemlocke. Many had fallen in the path to reach her, but they would not be deterred. That was zombies for you, driven by a never ending hunger. One zombie reaches out and Hemlocke quickly moves a daggered hand in a circular motion. The cut removed the zombie's appendage at the elbow with ease. She kicks the walking corpse and it falls over limply. She faces the next and moves one of her daggers quickly in and out of its skull. She whirls simultaneously stabbing a third in the forehead. She then brings her right hand around, a dagger comes to rest under the first zombies chin. A crackling snap of breaking bone fills her ears as her dagger pierces the zombie's skull. She hits the brain with a sickening thud. Her left hand flashes slicing downward cutting clean through the neck of a zombie staggering toward her. Hemlocke starts backing up as another wave approaches braced for battle.

A bolt of lightning arcs down from the rooftops hitting one of the zombies of the second wave. The bolt travels from him to the next dropping the entire wave. Hemlocke looks up with a smirk as she charges the final wave. Before she reaches the group three zombies are felled by Orion's rifle, bullet holes forming in the center of their foreheads. Another three are swept aside by Wren. Lifted off their feet and smashed head first in a building. Hemlocke jumps off the wall slices at the final zombie. It stands there a moment before its head plummets to the ground. She lands with a smirk until a howl rings out through the night. She looks up just in time to see the large mass of flesh slam into her. She goes flying through the air and slams into a stop sign. The force bends the stop sign sending her daggers flying from her grasp. Hemlocke tries to use the momentum to roll away but the creature is on her in seconds. The hulk slowly hovers over her sniffing her deliberately as Hemlocke raises her arms in resistance. Its head starts at her stomach, then moves to her chest, neck, and finally her face. It looks much like a zombie though twice as large and four times the muscle. Hemlocke wrinkles her nose as she smells the decaying, rotting flesh caught between its teeth. The creature snaps, not once but three times, just inches from her face. Hemlocke presses as hard as she can pushing it up with all her might. The creature raises up lifting its arms to the sky and swings its fists down for the kill blow.

As she the weight lifts from her Hemlocke rolls away. A shout came from her right and seconds later bullets hit the creatures hide. It looks at Orion and he fires three times into its head. The creature roars and the earth shakes as it charges Orion. It slams both its fist into him. Orion flies through the air and slams into a wall sliding down it slowly. A large trail of blood chases him along the way.

"NO!" Wren shouts.

He hits the creature with a spell that sends it flying. The zombie hulk is up in seconds and grabs Wren. Hemlocke quickly scoops up her daggers. She leaps forward driving the daggers to the hilt into the hulk's heart. She uses the momentum to carry her up and plants herself on the creature's shoulders. The creature drops Wren raises its head for one final howl. This one not in victory but in sheer pain, it was a call to alert others where it was. Hemlocke stabs one dagger into the top of its neck then plants the other. She flips forward dragging the daggers through flesh and bone with her landing agilely on her feet. The head falls to the ground with a wet slurping sound shutting out the death cry. Hemlocke goes over to Orion and checks for a pulse. Wren looks to her hopeful, and Hemlocke nods throwing Orion over her shoulder. Wren turns his head looking for trouble. Hemlocke stands sheathing her daggers making her way to the roof with Wren following behind. She put a hand to her ear, pressed a button, and speaks into the earpiece microphone.

"Striker, come in. We have a whole lot of heat coming on our tails!"

"What's caught your scent?"

"Hulks, we have survivors and need immediate extraction."

"Damn zombies, roger that. Striker's on the way. Hang tight."

Hemlocke switches off the mic, "Easy for you to say."

The ground begins to shake and several roars can be heard across Newark. Some close, others far off. Hemlocke looks up from the Rite Aid to see that Haven has used her magic to fully heal the woman. The little girl was holding on to her crying "_Mommy! Mommy! Mommy_!" This brought a slight smile to Hemlocke's lips.

Genesis and Haven see Orion on her shoulder and rush to grab him. They lay him down carefully to the ground and Haven is already using her healing magic to seal up his wounds. Once she is finished Hemlock check for a pulse and looks to everyone else.

"It's faint but steady, choppers on the way. He'll make it so long as there are no complications."

"How often does that happen," Genesis asks sarcastically.

"I'm getting us _all _out of here. _Alive!_"

A minute later the "_thwap thwap thwap_" of the helicopter blade could be heard. A roar was heard as well unfortunately. Hemlocke looks over the edge to see a hulk start climbing up the side of the building. The helicopter lands on the roof of the Patient Labs Center and Hemlocke gets into motion. The hulk reached the top of the roof as Hemlocke leaps onto the ladder. Motioning the others to go, she reaches to her neck grabbing an object and throws with an unnerving accuracy. The silver throwing knife strikes the creature's eye deep to the hilt. It falls off the roof in pain and surprise. Crunching can be heard as the others begin loading up in the helicopter. Hemlocke knew it to be more hulks climbing up the side. If she was hearing correctly there were three. She throws herself across the top of the building and reaches the helicopter. She glances back to see if anything is coming up over the edge the Rite Aid then she jumps into the helicopter. She motions for Wren to hurry but an arm reaches up grabbing him. Wren screams as the creature squeezes, its head comes up over the building. Hemlocke doesn't even think as she jumps into the air. As she does her chaos focus starts to glow and she leaps for Wren. As she lands a force emanates from her and slams into the hulk. It lets loose a scream and loses its grip as Hemlocke locks arms with Wren. She gives him a wink as she pulls him up. They pull themselves into the chopper and the hulk is back up and onto the roof. It breaks into a full run heading straight for the chopper. The helicopter rises quickly now as the hulk leaps high into the air. It latches onto the metal surface of the helicopter floor. The helicopter tilts dangerously. Lisa screams and her mother tries to comfort her. Hemlocke starts to rise but sees it scrambling to find purchase on the slick metal floor. It loses its grip and plummets back to the ground landing with a loud thud.

Hemlocke looks over the cab. The little girl was crying into her mother's shoulder. Wren, Genesis, and Haven were already strapped in. Orion had been secured on a stretcher and the old man looks horrified.

"You alright Chet?" she asked.

"I can't believe you saved her. I can't believe we're even riding with her."

"Why wouldn't we save her?"

"Cause, she's been bit, she could turn any minute."

Hemlocke laughed, "That's some George Romero shit right there."

Chet looked genuinely confused.

Genesis looks back, "It's not a disease sir. It's not something you can catch. Zombies are the dead reanimated. You'd have to die to become one."

"Besides zombies didn't start showing up until that fog did, I think the process has something to do with that," Haven added.

Chet just crosses his arms and scoffs, he does look relieved however.

The pilot is the next to speak up, "Alright folks, just sit back and enjoy the ride. We'll have you safe in no time."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_New York, New York_

"Good job out there."

Stephan, director of this particular branch of the Illuminati, speaks to the group in a white room. Genesis sits in the corner reading a book, Haven is resting on a couch massaging her shoulder, Wren and Orion look over their gear, and Hemlocke is twirling a throwing knife between her fingers.

"I nearly lost two members of my team out there. I also lost one of my knives, going to have to make a new one."

"They knew the risk when they signed up. As for the knife, I don't see why you don't let us do it for you," Stephan's face held genuine confusion.

Hemlocke just shrugged with a bored look in her eyes. That shrug always infuriated Stephan. It said that he wasn't good enough to know why. That even after all he'd done for her she still didn't trust him.

"If I do it myself then I know it's done right. Only the fool leaves to others what he can do himself," Hemlocke continues to rotate the knife.

"I suppose that's true enough."

Hemlocke's look was cool though she noticed the look of annoyance in his eyes. She liked that, she knew that the moment that she was no longer became useful to The Illuminati that he would have her removed. After all she was nothing more than an experiment. That was one of the reasons she has always hated Stephan. He has always been impersonal, even from day one. It was also the true reason she never left anything for his men to do. His men would then have the ability to tamper and tinker and she'd be damned to leave something like that to chance. Luckily for her she was also able to convince her Genesis and Haven to look after their own things as well. They had joined the Illuminati together, and knew one another intimately. They had always been a group. Others came and went but they remained constant.

"You must all be exhausted but I must detain you a moment longer," Stephan began in that slick oil drenched speech, "A person has surfaced who might have information on one of the Keys of Solomon. He is currently in an Illuminati safe house in Minneapolis, Minnesota. I know Minneapolis is a hot zone right now so I am going to need you girls to go in and extract him safely. You are to use the new weapons and body armor for this mission. Everything has been thoroughly tested and all kinks and bugs have been worked out. Anyone have questions?"

Hemlocke looks suspiciously to Stephan but stays quiet. Haven likewise remains quiet they both know this is Genesis' area of expertise.

"If you wouldn't mind sir I'd like to have a look at the equipment and see what I might be able to do to add to the overall performance," Genesis chimes in.

"Be my guest, your expertise is always welcome, but I can assure you my scientists have left no room for error in this instance."

"I am sure you are right," states Hemlocke.

"Well if there is nothing else you five must be tired, I shall allow you to retire. Your jet will leave first thing in the morning and set you down a mile or so outside of the city. I wish you all a safe …"

"Hold up!" Hemlocke interrupts.

"Yes?" Stephan asks.

"I suggest we leave the kids behind on this mission. They both nearly got killed and their inexperience will slow us down."

Stephan looks over Wren and Orion. "Perhaps you are right."

Both Wren and Orion look to Hemlocke.

"No way! I saved you Hemlocke." Orion spits out.

"No had you been paying any attention you'd have seen that I was already out. You merely pissed the damn thing off and practically got yourself killed."

"But …" Wren begins.

"This is a Solomon's Key we are talking about here. There is no room for error." Hemlocke continues.

"We're going Hemlocke. We thank you for what you did."

"You're a liability!" Hemlocke screams.

Both men flinch as she raises her voice. Genesis and Haven stand with Hemlocke.

Hemlocke sighs, "Look, I'm not kicking you off my team, I am saying that this mission you are out. I am the leader of this group. I call the shots and you stay. It's an order and not open for debate."

Both Orion and Wren faces ease as they realize they are sitting out for one mission and not being removed for the group. They still look upset but they exit the room without further argument.

Stephan smirks, "Well now that that's settled, you will have a few more team members than normal. Wilkes and his team will be meeting you.

"Good Wilkes is a vet, he knows what to expect. It wasn't right you sending such green members with us on that last mission. They weren't ready for that."

"Better to trim the weeds before they grow out of control."

Hemlocke eyes narrowed, "You're a dick Stephan."

"I am why this branch survives."

Hemlock scoffs and turns to leave. Genesis and Haven follow both equally disgusted. Once they are out of earshot Hemlocke glances to Haven then to Genesis.

Haven lets out a heavy sigh, "What do you know that we don't?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling," Hemlocke says.

Genesis tilts her head, "We've come to trust your feelings. What is it you feel?"

"Stephan is hiding something. I don't know what, just that he isn't telling us something."

"Why don't Genesis and I head down to check out the equipment and you head back to Stephan's office. Try and gather some intelligence," Haven suggests. Hemlocke gives a brief nod and hugs both Haven and Genesis before trotting down the hall.

Hemlocke stops briefly and glances back and watches her two closest friends turn the corner. She gets into motions once more moving stealthily down the hallway a few feet before she hears footsteps. From around the corner she sees the shadows of a patrol team. Hemlocke flattened herself against the wall and closes her eyes concentrating. A moment later her form fades away and she disappears from sight. The patrol of three guards turn the corner and pass by not noticing her invisible form. She lets out a breath and continues down the hall invisible so as to avoid the cameras guarding Stephan's office.

A few feet before reaching the office Hemlocke sees the air duct. She kneels on all fours looking up at the duct and concentrates once more. In the blink of an eye she finds herself in the ventilation system. She's used this air duct a few times in the past to spy on Stephan. With a smirk she quietly moves down the shaft and makes a left traveling a few feet before stopping at the vent leading to Stephan's office.

He is on the phone and Hemlocke places a device in her ear and threads a thin wire through one of the gaps in the vent. The device immediately amplifies the sound in the room allowing Hemlocke the opportunity to eavesdrop.

"Yes, they are on their way to the lab now. Give them some unmodified body armor so they do not suspect anything. After they are finished turn the body armor over to our scientists. Have them make the same modifications Genesis does to the armor we have specially designed for them. They cannot know that we have rigged the suits to explode remotely."

Stephan stops for a moment listening.

"Of course they are going to retrieve the Key of Solomon first, and it is none of my concern how it happens. That is your job. Just know that you are to make sure those girls do not get back on that jet. If you fail me it will be your ass."

Stephan pauses once more.

"See that you don't. They are there now? She isn't? Turned in early huh? Very well, remember your orders Wilkes. Fail me and your whole squad pays the price."

Stephan puts the phone back into its cradle and Hemlocke slowly draws the wire back into the vent. He turns around and Hemlocke notices that his mirrored sunglasses have been removed from his face. Stephan picks up an object that looks like a grappling gun. Hemlocke hurries and makes herself invisible as Stephan fires the gun. The grapple takes hold of the vent and he pulls back ripping the vent out of the wall. Hemlocke silently slides out of the vent. She hides behind the desk in the same moment Stephan presses a well-disguised button on his sunglasses and slams them over his eyes. The glasses give him an infrared view of the room. He first looks to the vent where Hemlocke was moments ago then surveys the room.

"I know you're here Hemlocke. It would be better for you if you just showed yourself," Stephan's eyes scan the door.

Stephan is met with silence.

"Come now my dear, you and I are survivalists. If you help me then I can guarantee you your life."

Even more silence.

"Are you saying that you would rather die … for them? Perhaps you are not the woman I took you to be."

"Anyone ever tell you how ridiculous you look?" Hemlocke finally chimes in.

Stephan's turns his head immediately to the voice. Nothing is there. Stephan wonders briefly how she can move so fast. An idea hits him finally.

"You sneaky little bitch, you can blink can't you?"

As if to answer his question Hemlocke appears behind him and delivers a hard blow to the back of his left knee. Stephan goes down quickly. His knee is throbbing from the blow and as he turns his head Hemlocke snatches the mirrored glasses from his face and disappears. Stephan glances around the room looking for her.

Stephan's adrenaline begins pumping and Hemlocke knows if she is going to make a move it will have to be now before he has a chance to catch his wind. Hemlocke runs up on Stephan as he stands up and drops kicks his exposed right knee. She drives both feet into the knee with all the force she has in her. An audible crack echoes as the man's leg bone snaps in two. Jagged edges of bone can be seen sticking out of both sides of his leg. Stephan collapses and lets out a gasp of pain. Hemlocke bends her face down to Stephan. Her green eyes hold him for a moment and she unsheathes a single dagger.

"Last words?" She asks.

"Yes, thank you for making this easy for me."

With that statement Stephan grabs her by the neck and stands up, keeping pressure off of his injured leg. He begins to squeeze and Hemlocke kicks wildly putting her free hand on his and tries to pry his fingers loose. The harder Hemlocke struggled the tighter Stephan's grip becomes. Hemlocke sees a smug look of satisfaction on his face and smirks herself. Stephan seems taken back by the look and a moment later Hemlocke drives her dagger into the man's arm.

The dagger goes in clean and drives through the other side. Shocked and surprised, Stephan drops his prize and screams in pain. Hemlocke rips the dagger out as she falls bring fresh pain and opening the cut another half an inch. It does not take long for that pain to turn to rage and Stephan starts to run toward Hemlocke forgetting about his broken leg for the moment. He stumbles and begins moving towards Hemlocke at a slower pace.

Suddenly the look in his eyes changes and Stephan's arm looks as though it is pulsing. Hemlocke draws another dagger, rushes in, and stabs two more times before dancing out of his range. Stephan coughs and stumbles more though not from his leg. This is something else though he cannot place it.

"You feel that you jackass?" Hemlocke asks.

"What did you do to me bitch?" Stephan screams.

"My daggers have been coated in cobra venom, now it's running through your veins."

Stephan's eyes widen.

"That right asshole, you'll be dead in a minute or two."

"Why ….?" Stephan falls prey to a coughing fit.

Hemlocke laughs, "Are you really going to ask for an explanation after what I just heard? Please."

Now it's Stephan's turn to chuckle, "I … was only going to ask … why it is you never fell for my charms."

Stephan's voice trembles and there is a wet wheezy rasp to it.

"You've always come off as too calm, too cool, too together."

Stephan laughs again and begins coughing once more. As he moves his hand away a trickle of blood runs down the side of his cheek. Breathing for the man was becoming increasingly difficult.

Stephan looks up to Hemlocke, "You know what's going to happen now correct?"

"They will most likely want me dead."

Even though he is in great amounts of pain Stephan chuckles, "Then do me a favor."

"Why would I do anything for a lowly snake in the ground like you?"

"To save your own damned life."

Hemlocke tilts her head listening.

"Kill me," Stephan says, "Finish me yourself; don't let this damned poison do it for you."

"How would that help me?"

"Killing me guarantees you my spot. If they see you let the poison take me before killing me they will see is as a sign you are too weak to do the job yourself."

Hemlocke stands and sheaths her dagger, "Keep your place and keep your position. I am done with The Illuminati."

Stephan blinks knowing she intends to leave him this way. He turns away from her and gives in to a series of coughs. He coughs up more blood and it begins to form in a small pool in from of him. Next he begins to convulse and Hemlocke knows the poison has nearly worked itself out. She walks over to Stephan's desk, takes his laptop and hides it away in a pack on her side. Turning invisible she opens the door, locks it to buy her some time, and closes it quietly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Genesis and Haven walk into the lab to see that Wilkes is on the phone. Wilkes is a heavily muscled dark-skinned man with a shaved head. After a few hushed words he hangs up and comes over to Genesis and Haven. He has a look that sets most people on edge immediately, though he tries to hide it behind a business-like attitude.

Looking around the lab the walls are white. There are many computers back to back monitoring several different projects. Along the walls are more computers and diagnostic machines for a variety of different purpose. The lab is a general lab for running many different tests on many different things. There are several doors in the lab that lead to more specific departments, and special projects. Genesis has access to most of the labs but she prefers to work in the general labs as they are the least populated.

"How can I help you today ladies?" he asks.

Genesis tilts her head, "We wish to have a look at the equipment that we will be using tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Howard!" Wilkes shouts.

Howard snaps to attention, "Fetch the equipment for these two lovely ladies."

The man nods then hurriedly trots off.

"I was asked to meet you here. My men and I will be working with you tomorrow." Wilkes starts.

"We were informed. How many men are in your detachment now Wilkes?" Genesis asks.

"We're back up to twelve strong."

"You can handle following Hemlocke's orders?" Haven asks.

"Of course ma'am."

"Good." Genesis adds.

"Let me ask you girls something,"

"Shoot," Haven states.

"You girls have been with the Illuminati about five years now right?"

Genesis' eye twitches, "A little more, why do you ask?"

"I just find it funny that in all that time you have so little faith in us."

Haven seems genuinely hurt by the accusation.

"It's not that I do not have faith in the Illuminati," Genesis begins, "It is that only a fool does not check their gear before going into a dangerous situation. Even the best of eyes can miss something."

Wilkes grins, "And that's why I like you girls. You think like me and my men."

Haven's face lightens at the chuckle then she looks at him closely, "Something troubles you."

"Never was any good at hiding my emotions."

Genesis gives a tilt of her head, "What it is?"

"I just got a call from the boss man. He wants me and my men to take you out tomorrow after you return with the Solomon's Key."

"I take it those plans don't sit well with you?" Haven asks.

"Damn right, can't choke that down at all, especially with all the good you girls have done."

Howard returns and gives the equipment to Genesis. He looks to the Wilkes and he dismisses Howard.

"So what are your plans?" a third unseen voice asks.

Wilkes jumps visibly and looks around nervously.

"Worry not dear Wilkes, Stephan won't be around to make things difficult for you."

A clear outline of a woman forms. Slowly color begins to appear on the figure and a moment later Hemlocke appears in the room next to Genesis. She looks to Wilkes and gives him a half crooked grin. Wilkes smirks back at her and Hemlocke asks again.

"What are your plans Wilkes? The order has gone out, I am sure it will be to the whole facility in a matter of hours. Our days here are number. I've packed our belongings and we are leaving. Protocol dictates that you are bound to stop all deserters so I ask one last time; what are your plans?"

"I plan on taking my team with you," Wilkes states boldly.

"Can't allow that Wilkes," Hemlocke says coolly, "You'll be throwing your life away, and I'll be damned but we didn't save that boy of yours so he could end up fatherless now."

"You can't expect me to stand by and do nothing."

"I don't, I expect you to be our eyes on the inside. Let us know if the Illuminati starts getting to close on our tail."

"So how you getting out?"

"We're taking that jet in the hanger. We'll be heading to Minnesota and grabbing the Key as well. Might be the only thing that can keep us alive at the moment."

"I can't let you take the jet if I am staying. They'll know I was involved."

"I know."

Hemlocke moves quickly on Wilkes and draws one of her Berettas. Before Wilkes can move Hemlocke clubs him in the temple. The force in the blow drops Wilkes to the ground. Hemlocke catches his head just before it hits the hard unforgiving floor.

"Sorry my friend," Hemlocke says to the unconscious Wilkes.

"What the hell Hemlocke!?" Haven asks.

"We've only got a little time. The Illuminati sees us as a threat that should be enough to get us moving. We should hit the armory before we leave. I'll explain everything else later."

Genesis nods and Haven looking worried nods as well. The three walk immediately to the armory and load up on ammo and picking a few special devices that they feel they may need along the way. Hemlocke makes it a point to grab explosives and detonators. As they are walking to the hangers they run across a roving patrol. They look nervously to the trio and the leader of the patrol stops.

"Awful lot of hardware, where you three off to?" he asks.

"Got a mission, last minute," Hemlocke replies.

"Really? Last I heard you three were heading to Minnesota."

Hemlocke's doesn't bat an eye. She pulls out a dagger and slits the man's throat. The others shoulder their weapons but Genesis hits a man with a lightning spell. Haven takes down another her short sword. Hemlocke hits the last with a dagger to the chest. They leave the men lie and are on the move again. They reach the hangar and unload their packs into the jet. Haven checks over the jets controls and checks to make sure it has fuel.

"Genesis can you get those doors open for me?" Haven asks.

"Check"

Genesis punches a few commands on the computer and the hanger door opens up. She jumps in the jet and Haven hits the ignition. Genesis takes the copilot's position, and straps herself in. As the jet is warming up alarms began going off. The pale glow of the overhead lights change to an angry red making everything looks as though it is covered in blood. The alarm drones on as Haven hits a few switches and the engines kick on. She eased the throttle forward as the doors fully open and the jet begins to move. A familiar face runs through the door as the plane begins to move.

"Wait!" Dr. Akan yells.

"Haven! It's the doctor, kill the throttle." Hemlocke shout.

The hangar doors begin to close and Hemlocke looks back to Genesis. She pushes a button and the doors to the jet begin to close.

"You got one chance girl. Make it count."

Hemlocke nods and concentrates. She keeps her eyes plainly fixing on Akan. She vanishes and a second later puts her arms around the doctor's waist. She and the doctor disappears as the doors to the jet close. A second later they are in the jet. Hemlocke remains standing but the doctor falls landing on his behind at the sudden increase in motion. The doors are halfway closed and Haven increases the throttle. She braces herself lifting the jet a mere half and inch off the ground and they break out of the hanger scraping the top of the hangar door. The jet plummets toward the ground and Haven pulls back on the stick hard. At the same time she hits a button causing a blast from the burners below the jet. The jet levels out and then shoots off heading toward Minnesota and the Key of Solomon housed there.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Somewhere over New York_

After a few minutes in the air Genesis walks back from the cockpit and sits beside Hemlocke.

"So you promised to explain."

Haven looks back at them curiously and engages the auto pilot.

Hemlocke looks over to Genesis and then to Haven as she walks toward them, "Now's as good a time as any."

Dr. Akan looks at them all with little more than confusion but remains quiet.

Hemlocke starts with a stare to the floor. Much like she started that day on the floor of the Illuminati laboratory. That was nine years ago. She remembered only bits and pieces of that day. Her memories were mixed and muddled but her first one was the need to hold that katana. The same katana that was currently strapped to her back. There was light in the blade, power she had yet to unlock. It was a great tool against the darkness, but it was capable of more. She intended to unlock it but it was difficult. Perhaps its secrets would come to her now that she was no longer a part of the Illuminati.

Hemlocke looks up from the floor to the anxious faces before her. Faces she had joined the Illuminati with. Others may have come and gone but Genesis, Haven, and even Dr. Akan have always been constant. For the last five years this had been her family. What had she been before that? She could only guess and speculate at that. Not knowing bothered her. It was as if there was a part of her missing.

"Well first and foremost we know all these jets are all low-jacked so we are going to have to ditch this plane in an hour's time." Hemlocke begins.

The others nod.

"Stephan is dead, I killed him when I discovered that he wanted to kill us after we recovered the Solomon Key."

Dr. Akan looked confused, "So why run? That merely means you take his place in the hierarchy."

"I killed him with poison, I wasn't aware that you keep what you kill but that does not matter. I might be safe but the rest of you wouldn't be. I wasn't going to save myself and leave my family behind. Besides I don't want to work for an organization anymore that has so little value for life, let alone run a branch of it."

"This is understandable," Genesis states plainly.

"Understandable!? I killed a man. I didn't even blink … I just … I …"

Tears come to Hemlocke's eyes. They flow freely burning her cheeks. Genesis and Haven look to each other with concern. Hemlocke buries her face into her hands and remains this way for several long moments. After a time she looks up and furiously brushed away the damp stains. Her brow furrows and her face becomes cold, hard, and impassive.

"We've all killed men Hemlocke." Genesis simply states.

"It's not the same Genesis."

"The circumstances may be different but the results are the same. You killed someone who intended to kill you. That is the way things work in the Illuminati." Haven offers.

Hemlocke knew this to be true and she was okay with working for an organization who believed in such so long as it meant she got to help others. Up until now however she had never murdered anyone. There was an internal struggle within herself. One to shut off the feelings of regret. Stephan may have been an awful man, but who was she to judge whether he deserved to live or die. Sure she had killed men before but that was to help them avoid the pain of dying from being eaten alive. At times she had killed to keep people from changing into a monster themselves. It had always been her job to make the tough choices to protect her crew, but this was something different, isn't it?

"Hemlocke you've killed many without batting an eye." Genesis says callously.

"They were dying anyway. I just saved them the suffering."

Haven stares at her, "This whole time we were following you because you were hard. You made the tough calls for the good of the group. You were willing to kill and it didn't matter who stood in your way. Now you tell us this image we had of you is a lie?"

Genesis scoffs, "I'd never have followed you if I knew you were this big of a coward."

Hemlocke looks truly injured. She looks to the ground staring at a crack in her boots. These are the people she wanted to protect? Why had she not realized how they were before now? They joined together, trained together, she thought that she knew them better than this. What in the world was wrong with them?

Hemlocke looks furious, "And here I thought I knew you bitches. Who kept your asses alive out there when we were in the trenches? It was me! If it weren't for me you little cocksuckers would be zombie chow by now. _I_ showed you how to survive and this is the thanks I get? I killed for _YOU_! Fuck off! Both of you, when we drop this plane I'm going my own fucking way."

"No you're not Hemlocke," Haven states.

"The hell I'm ..."

"Just shut the hell up. For all we know Stephan was working off the books. If we go back, we could get our lives back." Genesis interrupts.

"I can't go back, I killed Stephan. I don't want to go back."

Hemlocke is livid as she speaks. She cannot imagine that hours ago these three fought together. Genesis smiles though there is no joy in it.

"Perhaps we turn you in, you did kill the director."

"You can try Genesis but I can promise you I will not come quietly."

Haven smirks, "We know all your best moves, I think …."

Hemlocke laughs hysterically. She doubles over and places a hand on the side of the plane for balance. Her hair falls over her eyes and the laughing stops abruptly. When she raises her head her deep green eyes seem to sparkle. They narrow to thin slits and any concern that was once there simply falls away.

"You are totally delusional if you think you have come close to seeing my best moves."

Genesis flinches and Haven's smirk faded slowly away. For the first time since Hemlocke met these two they look nervous and unsure. She had never seen them hesitate before. On their first mission together these are the same two girls who ignorantly charged a large mob of zombies. They were both nearly torn to shreds and if it hadn't been for Hemlocke's quick thinking they would have been dead before the ink on their papers were dry.

"It's two against one I like those odds," Haven says the smirk returning to their face.

"Then you're a goddamn moron Haven."

Genesis pulls out a chain focus and concentrates.

"Are you serious!? We are in a jet, I thought you were smarter than this!"

The focus begins to glow and a jet of lightning shoots from Genesis' hand. Hemlocke jumps out of the way and the bolt strikes the side of the jet. It melts through as if it were nothing more than paper. A hole appears in the jet and lights immediately flood the area red. Sirens blare and there is a hissing throughout the area. Hemlocke runs for the cockpit and pushes the control stick forward. She pulls out a dagger then stabs through the navigational controls. A swipe of the other dagger takes out the steering.

"Hemlocke! What are you doing!?" Haven screams.

She runs past Hemlocke and checks the controls. Genesis does the same from the copilot's perspective. They both turn on Hemlocke simultaneously. Hemlocke stands beside Dr. Akan and she throws her pack and gear over her shoulder.

"I saved your lives. I kept Stephan from taking both of your lives. You both turn on me the moment I show an ounce of emotion. I cared for the both of you. I would have died for you both, but I suppose The Illuminati means more to you than the bond we shared. This is my goodbye to you both."

Hemlocke grabs Dr. Akan's arm and snarls at Genesis and Haven.

"You can both GO TO HELL!"

In a flash Hemlocke and Dr. Akan disappear. Haven and Genesis whirl to the windshield of the jet to see the two dropping to the ground outside the jet. Hemlocke wraps her arms around the doctor and they shoots forward a good distance. They barely see a parachute deploy and then the jet lurches forward heading to the ground rapidly. Haven and Genesis give each other a hopeless look and sit down in the pilot and copilot seat.

Hemlocke watches the plane plummet to the ground. She watches until it is little more than a speck. She can barely see the puff of orange that must be the plane crashing. Her cold look breaks and a single tear falls from each eye. It didn't have to be this way. They could have gotten the Solomon Key together. They could have been this world's salvation. Together they could have made things right. If only they were the people they pretended to be.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Berwick, PA_

A black Harley 2000 Dyna Wide Glide pulls up outside the Dunkin' Donuts. Hemlocke shakes off the helmet and adjust the full length leather trench coat she is now sporting. She puts the helmet into one of the side bag and reaches into her jacket pocket. She pulls out a pack of Camel Wides and shakes one into her mouth and lights it with a green Bic. She then deposits the pack and the lighter back into her pocket.

Hemlocke exhales a plume of smoke and examines the empty streets. Before the incident in Tokyo these streets would have been busy. Now it was littered with bodies that had been moved from the streets to the sidewalk and parking lots. There were cars, some on the streets but most had swerved off onto the sidewalks. Some had even slammed through buildings as they attempted to avoid zombies that still closely resembled people.

Flicking away her butt Hemlocke walks up to the Dunkin' Donut and has a peek inside. The door makes a _bing bong_ noise that most store doors make when they are opened. Once upon a time it alerted the store owner that a customer had arrived. Now it served as an alert to call any zombies inside. She opens it but a crack, ready to slam it shut should anything charge the door. Being met with silence, she fully opens the door and chances a step inside. So far so good, she pulls out her daggers preferring not to alert every zombie within listening range. In a town as empty as this one, a gunshot could alert everything within a mile, maybe as far as two miles. She didn't know how many were left here and she was quite sure she didn't want to find out.

Hemlocke moved stealthily towards the counter and glanced over the top. There was nothing there thankfully. She leaps over it and looks at the doors leading to the back. She moves slowly towards it putting her ear to the door. She is met with silence and moves slowly into the kitchen. She walks in and next to the door she sees a body. The eyes are sunken in, and its mouth is slowly ajar. Pieces of flesh are missing from its face. Part of the nose is missing and it has been left to decompose. She moves in front of the thing and waits a moment. The stench radiates from the corpse and the smell hits her all at once. She shutters and turns away from it for a moment. As she turns back she sees the corpse blink. She immediately strikes stabbing it through the brain. At this point she hears more moaning and growling.

Turning toward the noise Hemlocke sees three more zombies standing in a corner. She reaches behind her neck and produces three throwing knives. She takes aim and quickly releases one after the other. All three knives strike home in the back of each Zombies skull. She retrieves the knives and cleans them off. She likewise grabs a bag and fills it with packaged ground coffee. She then leaves the store and hops back on to the Harley. She reaches into a side bag fishing out a short wave radio and presses the talk button.

"Lark to Home come back now?"

"Go for Lark"

Dr. Akan's voice came from the other end.

"Berwick is a hot zone, I'm going to collect a few supplies and head back to you."

"Damn! I'm telling you we are going to have to hit a more populated area if we are going to be able to come up with all the equipment needed for this."

"Going to the populated areas paints a target on us. There are a few stores here I'll check to see what kind of computer equipment they are have stocked."

"Negative Lark, that town is too small to have anything of any value. Just grab some perishables and head back."

"Whatever you say, Lark out."

Tossing the radio back into her bag, Hemlocke hops onto the Harley. She gives the hog a kick. The Harley roars to life and she hits the gas balancing the ton of steel expertly. She heads down Front Street and makes a left on Pine Street. She drives down two blocks to the Boyer's Food Market. She drives slowly around the block to draw anything out that might be in hiding. When nothing comes at her she parks her ride and heads inside cautiously. After securing the area she grabs a cart proceeding to fill it with peanut butter, canned goods, bread, bottled water, and other items that has not rotted. She also grabs a few practical things such as shampoo, toilet paper, razors, shaving cream, and tampons.

At the check-out, the groceries are bagged into two paper bags and placed on top of a case of bottled water. The bags are rolled down as much as possible and it is all strapped down to the back of the motorcycle. The familiar song of zombies can be heard drawing closer. Hemlocke kicks the Harley to life once more and turns it to 3rd Street. She flies from 3rd to Pine and make a left onto Front Street which is also U.S. 11. She follows U.S. 11 until she reaches a place called Big B Restaurant & Ice Cream. Outside the now run down establishment was what appears to be a large black armored van. Dr. Akan pops out of the back as Hemlocke pulls up. She kills the engine kicking the stand down. She casually tosses her leg off one side and unloads the groceries handing them over to the doctor.

"What's up doc?" Hemlocke gives a cocky grin.

"Honestly dear I don't know what you see in that death trap."

Hemlocke looks to him then to the Harley, "Clearly you've never rode one."

"Nor do I plan to dear."

"There is joy and freedom in it. Not to mention a certain amount of control and maneuverability."

"And that's why you ride it?"

"Hell no, I just like the way it feels between my legs."

Hemlocke's smirk widens at the doctor giving him a wink.

"My dear you can be the crudest woman I know at times."

"Compliments get you nowhere doc."

Dr. Akan gives a chuckle and Hemlocke smiles. They haven't been on the road more than a couple of days. Hemlocke had insisted on checking out the plane crash. She went to give Genesis and Haven a burial by fire.

When Dr. Akan questioned her on the why she merely said _'They had been the only family she knew. She still loved and cared for them no matter how things had ended with them.'_

The good doctor had also asked why she had spared him to which she answered, _'You've been with me since the beginning doc. You never turned on me and you have always shot from the hip. You have always helped me through the hard times. Back in New York, you could have stayed, lived an easy life. Instead you chose to come with me. That's what I call loyalty so I replayed your kindness and loyalty with some of my own.'_

When they arrived they fished through the wreckage though they never found any bodies. Genesis must have found a way to get both Haven and herself to safety. Must have taken some amazing concentration to slow their fall for so long. Surprisingly enough the jet was mostly intact and there was no signs of fire. In the jet rested Hemlocke's motorcycle and the armored van. Checking the vehicles revealed that they were both in working order but much of the equipment in the van had been damaged. They loaded up taking all the fuel from the jet for the road and as much perishables as they could. As they had few supplies Hemlocke had decided to start making stops to refill their supplies and look for equipment to repair what damage they could.

Looking at her now Akan could see the duality in her. He knew that he would have to tell her soon. About the Lazarus Project and the details in it. He would have to tell her about what she did. He'd likewise have to tell her who she really was. Let her know exactly what happened that day as well as what she truly was. Akan thought that could wait a bit longer but heaven help him once she found out. He just hoped she had enough love in her heart to forgive him.

Striking a cigarette Hemlocke gives a nod and walks away. Akan closes his door and she takes a seat on a fold up chair. They wouldn't be able to stay long an hour maybe two, then it would be back on the road and onto the next town. She was beginning to like this lifestyle, if not for all the damned monsters. The Solomon Keys would fix all this though. She was sure of it. They held the information to setting things right, and she'd be damned if she let anyone beat her to it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Dayton, OH_

Hemlocke pulled up to a makeshift barrier of crushed cars, sheet metal, and other various junkyard materials. Behind the wall were several police officers armed well beyond what normal law enforcement were meant to carry. She walks the motorcycle up to the barrier. Beyond the makeshift wall of junk stood a ten foot high electric fence and a fifteen foot high cement wall. A series of hot-wires ran all the way around the wall. They were also electrified and set to simultaneously set off the cities tornado alarms. Many posts line the wall. Each post has an arcane symbol drawn at its top. The symbols create a powerful magic field designed to kill creatures of darkness.

This was a fairly typical set up of what cities had become nowadays. They had to be otherwise monsters and hell spawn would overrun the place. The smaller cities were the first to fall. This gave the bigger cities time to fortify. It wasn't much, hence the walls of junk, but enough that they could defend the walls until true fortifications were completed. This wasn't done alone. The city had help and Hemlocke had a good idea of who stepped in. After walking through the initial barrier she looked up to the wall. The Illuminati's symbol was painted clearly on the wall. She swore softly to herself and turned the motorcycle to casually leave.

One of the officers took notice and flagged her down. She thought for a moment to simply jump on and ride away. She thought on it further then decided to take her chances and popped the kickstand down.

"What can we do for you miss?"

"I'm looking to enter town with a friend. He's a mile or so back. We'd like to pick up a few supplies and such."

Hemlocke shakes a cigarette from its pack and pops it into her mouth. She lights it and takes a long puff exhaling the smoke slowly. She rolls it slightly left to right and back again between her index and middle fingers waiting for a response.

"What kinda supplies are y'all after?"

"Food, fuels, some computer equipment, and a warm shower maybe."

"Food is air dropped daily, fuel too, ain't no shortage there. You can get a shower at the Y for five bucks. Fairly cheap when you consider that water has been changed to a closed circuit. There isn't much in the way of computer equipment though. Might be better off heading to another town?"

"So what's the next closest town?"

"Well you could head on over to Cinci or if you are in a traveling mood shoot straight on into Indiana, though you ain't gonna find nothing til Bloomington."

Hemlocke walks over to the Harley and pulls up the GPS. She does a few calculations in her head. Flipping the cigarette away from her she pulls out the short wave. She drops it into one of her jacket pockets and walks back up to the cops.

"So Cincinnati is run by the Illuminati as well?"

"Nah, Templars."

Hemlocke shakes her head, "I'll pass, what about Bloomington."

"Bloomington is Illuminati territory."

"So what are Templars doing in Ohio? I thought this was this was Illuminati territory."

"They just moved in, puts down roots before the Illuminati could get there."

"Templars make my skin crawl."

"Aw, they ain't so bad. At least they are helping."

"I guess, something with them doesn't sit right. We won't make it far without food and fuel. What's the price for admittance?"

"You'll have to purchase a pass. It is ten bucks for a twenty-four hour pass, twenty-five for a week, a hundred a month, and twelve hundred a year. After a year you are given a job and considered a citizen. Lose your pass, it is double to get a new one. You don't pay, we toss you out."

Hemlocke nods handing him twenty dollars and the cop hands her two twenty-four hour passes. Hemlocke walks back to her ride and pulls out the short wave. She presses the button speaking quietly but clearly.

"Lark to Home."

"Go Lark."

"Dayton is a bust, we are going to stop and shop, then head out in the morning."

"Sounds good, blue boys?"

"You know it."

"I'll be there in ten."

"Copy that, Lark out."

"Over and out."

Akan pulled up in the black van moments later. The cops looked to them both with a bit of suspicion but said little about it. An Illuminati symbol had been painted over on the van some time ago. Akan stepped up to Hemlocke and they both spoke to one another in low tones.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea Lark."

Lark was the name the two of them had come up with for Hemlocke. She had never known any other name and was having trouble adjusting.

"What's up Doc?"

"Eventually that's going to get tiring to you Bugs."

Hemlocke gives a smirk.

"Is it tiring to you yet, Doc?"

"Yes it is quite frankly."

Hemlocke furrows her brow with mock concern. Akan gives a grin.

"I think I'd miss it though."

Hemlocke gives Akan a bump.

"Don't forget to call me Ethan this time _Lark_."

Hemlocke gives a sheepish grin.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"You are usually very good at this, I still believe you did that on purpose."

Hemlocke's grin widens.

"I had to get you moving somehow."

"You are impossible sometimes."

They both exchange a laugh and pull out two packs and a push cart. Hemlocke throws her pack over her shoulder and Akan tosses the other in the cart. Eight gas cans were placed into small compartments along each side. They walk back up to the police officers and Hemlocke pulls out a fifty for each of the four guards. They give her a slightly suspicious look. She waves the bills back and forth.

"This is for you, I'd appreciate it if you would keep an eye on the van until we return."

The officer she spoke with earlier spoke up once more.

"No need for that ma'am that's part of our job."

"Just a little insurance to make sure everything stays the way it was when we arrived."

Hemlocke gave a subtle wink and the officer took the fifties and handed them out to the others. She was aware of how this worked. She knows that if she doesn't want the Illuminati breathing down her neck in a matter of minutes she was going to have to pay someone off.

All incoming vehicles were supposed to be checked for Filth and any creature's small enough to latch on to the vehicles. Some guards were liberal enough to overlook this so long as the vehicles remained outside the city. The officers gave a nod and opened up the gates to Dayton.

Before Hemlocke and Akan entered the city, the cops gave a once over of the cart, the packs, and the gas cans. Once they were satisfied they stood back and allowed them entrance into the city.

Once inside the city the two walked the residential area for about a mile or so before coming out to the metro. It was as if they had walked into a different world. There were no barren fields, no cars on or off the side of the road. The lights were on and people could be seen walking down the sidewalks. Others could be seen behind the wheels of their vehicles. Music could be heard pumping out of local clubs. Hell had not come to this particular part of the world yet.

Hemlocke supposed this was good. People needed some hope. Hell would sprout up here as well as the rest of the world soon enough if The Scion were to come. Something had to happen to stop it from spreading. That would be the true hope. Reversing the damage would be the fantasy.

Hemlocke walked straight to the YMCA. The doors were open and both she and Akan walked inside. She strolled towards the booth and gave the woman a nod. The woman's name plate read Nancy.

"How can I help ya hon?"

Her Midwestern accent was thick making her sound as though she were from further south.

"Yes, I'd like a shower and a locker please."

"Are you a member?"

Hemlocke shakes her head.

"Would you like a membership?"

"How much?"

"How old are you?"

Hemlocke looks to Akan.

"She's twenty-four."

Nancy looks between the two with a raised eyebrow, "Uh huh. You kin get one as cheap as a hundred dollars to start and forty-one forty-nine a month after that."

"Is that good for every Y?"

"Yup, used to only be fer local, but with all that's goin on."

"Nah think I'll pass on the membership."

"Alright, that will be twenty-one fifty-three."

"What!?"

Hemlocke sputtered at the price.

"But the guard said it was only five bucks."

"That's true with a membership."

Hemlocke's eyes narrowed to thin slits. Akan puts an arm on her shoulder which she brushes off.

"Listen Bitch."

Nancy flinched at the initial reaction. She starts to speak but Hemlocke pushes through with the rest of what she means to say.

"I don't know who the fuck you think I am, but I will not be bullied into paying an outrageous price just because I am new to town. Now here's what's going to happen. You are going to give us what we asked for or I go straight to your supervisor and get you fired for extortion."

The woman behind the counter gave a gentle smirk.

"I am the manager ma'am, I have the right to charge visitors whatever I wish."

Hemlocke grabs the woman by her shirt and draws her face close to her. Her eyes flare and seem to faintly glow green. This is something that happened to her when her adrenaline started flowing.

"I have been out there fighting zombies, werewolves, and vampires. I have been clawed, gouges, and battered and yet I am still here. Now let me ask you a question. If I can hold up to all that, what in the hell do you thing I could do to a little twig like you _Nancy._

The horrified expression on Nancy's face states every thought that could possibly be in her mind. Hemlocke pushes Nancy back away from her with a furious look. Her eyes are cold and impassive as she makes an effort to calm herself

"You're right Nancy, you have the right to charge whatever you want. I strongly urge you to reconsider Nancy."

With her eyes glowing bright now Hemlocke's lip curls and twitches on her left side. She purposely furls her jacket letting Nancy catch a glimpse of the guns housed under her arms. Akan and Hemlocke hear a peculiar noise like running water. They both look over the counter to see that Nancy had lost control of her bladder. Nancy shakes her head eyes wide as a deer caught in headlights.

"It … it's on me, just please … don't hurt me."

"Hurt you? My dear no. Worry not Nancy, I wouldn't dream of hurting you my dear. The shower and the locker are most generous of you. Thank you, I truly appreciate it."

Nancy merely nods handing Hemlocke, a key, two towels, and a bottle of combination shampoo and body wash.

"Let's just keep this between ourselves okay Nancy? I wouldn't want any of your other customers getting jealous."

"Right, sure, between us."

Hemlocke smiles, hitching her pack higher on her shoulder, then she walks to the locker room. She disrobes placing all her belongings into the shower save for the towel, key, body wash and the katana. She wraps the towel around her body then turns to the showers. She grabs the nearest shower and tosses the two towels over the wall and hangs the katana from a hook.

She steps in further towards the shower head putting the body wash on a tray designed for it. She turns the water and waits a moment for it to warm up. Once she sees a rush of steam Hemlocke steps into the water letting it flow all over her. Closing her eyes, she brushes water into her face, soaking it up with enjoyment. After soaking for roughly ten minutes she grabs the body wash and pops the top open with her thumb.

A scraping noise stops her, she drops down listening closely. Hemlocke turns her head and hears something fall over. From a crouched position she slowly moves over to the wall. She reaches her katana removing it from the hook. Footsteps can now be heard drawing closer. It is definitely a booted foot which draw closer with each passing moment. They are now at the wall and Hemlocke chances a glance around the corner of the wall.

A woman walks up to a locker opening it with a key. She pulls off a pink tee shirt tossing it into the locker. Hemlocke drags herself around the corner carefully placing the katana back on the hook moving in her still crouched position to the shower. She grabs the body wash and stands back up turning herself to keep an eye on her things. She lathers herself up and rinses off quickly. She exits the shower and the newcomer has yet to enter. She wraps a towel around her body and with another she wraps her hair. Tucking the body wash under her arm she slings the katana up to the other arm.

Back at the locker she dries quickly dressing into fresh clothes. She gathers her belongings, her pack, and replacing the weapons back into their hiding places. As she exits the locker room she sees that Akan has already showered. Nancy is still behind the desk looking as terrified as ever. Hemlocke stifles a smirks walking to the desk handing over the key, towels, and body wash.

The two turn to the exit of the YMCA when Hemlocke stops turning back to Nancy with and unreadable looks on her face. Nancy freezes closing her eyes. She is shaking as Hemlocke approaches her. She draws close to the counter leaning up on her.

"Nancy."

Hemlocke says it in a quiet, soft tone that has only a hint of anger. The now familiar sound of Nancy losing control of her bladder hits her ears again. Hemlocke continues to speak in that same tone.

"I just wanted to thank you for your generosity. It is not every day you meet a woman as nice and giving as yourself."

Hemlocke pets a whimpering Nancy's arm, then both she and Akan exit the building.

After leaving the YMCA, Akan and Hemlocke walked down the street a few blocks to the BP. Akan set to the task to the task of filling the gas cans while Hemlocke stepped inside to pay the clerk. She grabbed herself a twenty ounce bottle of Mountain Dew, a bottle of water, and two Slim Jims.

"Give me a pack of Wides."

The clerk reaches up to the overhead and pulls down a box of Camel Wides. He tosses it on the counter then pushes a few buttons on the register.

"Gas is mine too."

The clerk finishes the ring up quoting her a price. Hemlocke takes out her money then looks him over a moment.

"What?" he asks awkwardly.

"Can you tell me how to get to the nearest grocery store?"

"You can head on over to Fifth Street to the Circle K. Probably the closest from here."

Hemlocke gives him a nod tossing him the bills to pay for her merchandise. The clerk sees one of the shouldered pistols and then stares at Hemlocke. She raises an eyebrow then pulls out the pistol holding it in the man's face.

Hemlocke's face changes and she shouts at the man.

"Hands up!"

The clerk's hands shoot straight up. Hemlocke continues on cutting off the clerks whimpering cries.

"You trip any alarms?"

His voice trembled, "N … No!"

"Did they send posters? Where are they? Who else has them?"

The clerk seems confused. Hemlocke can tell this is no act.

"What posters lady!? I don't know what you are talking about!"

Hemlocke looks out the window to see Akan finishing up. He meets her eyes, sees the gun, then looks away with a pained expression. Hemlocke turns away hardening her face at the clerk.

"Oh my God! Please don't shoot me!"

"There might still be a way out of this for you. Tell me everything you know about a girl named Hemlocke."

The clerk's eyes widen, giving confirmation that Hemlocke was wanted in this town.

"I knew you looked familiar."

Hemlocke's arm tenses as she prepares to fire.

"No wait!"

Hemlocke's finger tightens on the trigger but she pauses.

"You have one minute, state your case."

"First and foremost let me say that it is probably too late for you to leave the city."

"You seem pretty convinced. Why's that?"

"Because descriptions of both the doctor and yourself have been given to the guards at the gates. The Illuminati is either on the way or here already."

Hemlocke looks at the clerk suspiciously.

"How is it you know this?"

"Because I am a Templar posted in this city."

A smirk crossed Hemlocke's face, she holsters the gun waving Akan in the store. The Illuminati and The Templars despised one another. There was a truce between the factions, but it was tentative at best. Before the incident in Tokyo each factions stayed out of the others way. Then came the Filth and the Darkness behind it. The factions knew they would have to ban together if anyone was to survive, yet still one tried to get a foothold on the other.

Akan completed his task with filling the tanks then walks inside the station. Hemlocke crossed her arms tilting her head to the left then the right cracking her neck.

"We have two vehicles outside the gates that we need extracted." Hemlocke begins.

"Out of the question, those vehicles will be bugged by now in any case."

Akan sighs, "We need those vehicles. They have all our supplies."

"I'll help with supplies and more vehicles for the two of you."

Hemlocke's brow furrows.

"The hell with that, I built that motorcycle from scratch. I've had it three years now and I'll be damned if leaving it behind."

Akan turned, "La ..."

"Fuck that shit Doc! Our cover's blown, my name is Hemlocke."

Akan slaps his face and Hemlocke turns on him.

"I don't give a fuck who knows, we need help he's willing to give it. You aren't Illuminati anymore, you gave that shit up when you came with me. If you can't handle that let me know so you can be out. I'll make sure they know I kidnapped you."

"In a way you did."

Hemlocke whirls on Akan.

"What did you say?"

Hemlocke's tone is silent with a deadly edge. The clerk holds his breath looking between them both confused. Akan's face changes from its normal calm demeanor transforming into a storm of fury.

"You heard me! I never asked to come with you! In fact, I only came to the hanger to talk you out of this nonsense! I am not made for the world like you! You were meant for this, you lived it before in fact! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"

"What are you talking about? I never lived before the lab. You gave me life there. It's all I know."

"This is true. You were given life in the lab. This is your second life not your first."

Hemlocke looked as though she had been delivered a physical blow. This news shocked her to the very core. A hand went instinctively to her mouth as she turned away to face the plate glass of the gas station.

"Why is it I do not remember anything?" she asks softly.

"With your memories you were ten times more dangerous than you are now. We took your memories away."

"You erased me!"

"No, it's not that," Akan states.

"What do you call it!? You erased my memories, therefore erasing me."

"We did not erase per say, we took."

"What the fuck does that mean!?"

"It means we extracted the memories storing them elsewhere. You were a danger, you killed several men before we did so. Through it all you insisted on carrying that damned sword which you never use."

"Where?"

"It's being stored in the facility in Indianapolis, where we reanimated you."

Quick as lightning Hemlocke spun from the window with a dagger in her hand. She brings the edge to Akan's throat. His eyes widen as she traces a line with the point of the dagger. She brings her face close to Akan's brushing past his cheek as she draws her lips to his ear. She whispers so quietly that the clerk cannot hear though he's but a foot away.

"You left me with the impression that you wanted this."

"You're sadly mistaken!" Akan shouts.

Hemlocke returns her voice it normal. It is clear and calm.

"That's a pity Doc."

Akan's eyes widen, his tone is full of fear

"You said I could go back."

"I did."

Hemlocke's voice remains calm. Akan relaxes, the fear drops out of his expression. He smiles and Hemlocke strikes out. She clocks him in the head with the hilt of the dagger. Akan drops like a stone though Hemlocke makes no move to slow his descent. A tear falls from Hemlocke's eye sticking to her upper lip a moment before it falls to the floor. She sheathes the dagger, kneels down to Akan, and gives him a final hug.

"You were like a father to me. I hope that all goes well for you. Goodbye Doctor."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hemlocke sat there on her knees for a full five minutes crying into Akan's chest. The clerk walked toward her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her hand shoots up taking hold of his. She pulls forward with an unearthly force. Within the span of a heartbeat she flips him end over end. His back connects with the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him. The clerk looks up gasping for air to see her aiming another pistol at him. There is a look of pure anger and hatred, which is erased but a moment later.

"We need to get out of here if I am going to help you. I can't explain this so my cover is blown as well. The Illuminati could be here any minute."

Hemlocke nods standing up from Akan's body. She turns to face the clerk who offers his sincere sympathy. Hemlocke reaches into her pack pulling out a device that has several sticks of dynamite, multicolored wires, and a digital readout.

"How much time do you need?"

The clerk blinks.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No, I have to get my ride. I'm not leaving it behind."

"Why? What makes it's so special that you need to risk your life?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Hemlocke places the bomb behind the counter as the clerk begins to speak.

"Just come with me, we can protect you, keep you safe."

Hemlocke scoffs, "I've heard that line before. Look while I'm doing this do something useful and get him to a safe distance."

The clerk looks from Hemlocke to Akan and grabs him by the arms and drags him away. Hemlocke goes through the process of syncing the timers and by the time she is done the clerk returns. He looks to Hemlocke almost pleading.

"What!?"

"Please, just meet me in Cincinnati. Ask for Troy, we can give you supplies. A place to stay, even if it's for a night."

"I don't think so, I have secrets I need to unlock. Things I need to figure out."

Troy the clerk gives a little nod.

"I understand."

"Fifteen minutes enough?"

Troy nods again.

"I'm sorry about what happened with your friend."

Hemlocke turns her head away but there was a quiver in her voice.

"That man's been like a father to me over the last couple of years. I thought he was different from the other Illuminati. I … just go."

With that Hemlocke starts the timer. Fifteen minutes reads out and Hemlocke walks to the door. She looks around one final time with the knowledge she's going in alone, turns and exits the shop. She bites back the tears as she walks down the street. She stops looking back a final time before breaking out in a full run to the gate.

Hemlocke heads straight for the wall. She sticks to side streets using buildings for cover. She reaches the wall quickly moving for the gate stealthily. On the other side of the wall she can hear low moaning and soft growls. At times she hears loud gunfire from above. Guards most likely picking off the creatures that became overzealous. As she drew closer to the gate she hears helicopter blade winding down. The Illuminati were definitely here now if there was any doubt before.

Hemlocke notices a ladder ahead. She reaches for it pulling herself up the wall. Using her natural talents she makes herself invisible. At the tops of the ladder there is a guard looking down at the helicopters. Silently as possible she pulls her body up to position herself behind him. She becomes visible grabbing his chin from behind twisting it quickly snapping the guard's neck cleaning. She tosses the body over the wall between the solid and makeshift structures. She moves quietly forward once more becoming invisible. Through the gates march a large group of Illuminati being led by Genesis and Haven. She figured Stephan must have been working his own angle after all.

Hemlocke froze knowing that either one of them could spot her with their magical training and knowledge. She jumped down gracefully from the wall moving behind a large barrel. She checks her watch then quickly braced herself. An explosion erupted from the gas station. Heads snap up to attention. The gates are thrown open, the Illuminati pour through the opening moving for the gas station. Hemlocke takes this opportunity to move down the way towards her motorcycle. She looks noticing that the gate guards follow dumbfounded, staring in the direction of the explosion.

Moving in behind them quickly and quietly, Hemlocke makes it around the gate. She reaches for the handlebars and a bolt of lightning strikes her sending her flying. Her spell of invisibility breaks as she hits the ground sliding into the makeshift sheet metal wall. She pulls her legs to her chest springing forward bringing herself to her feet. Looking up she sees both Genesis and Haven looking at her. Genesis' hand is still smoking from the bolt of lightning she directed at Hemlocke.

Hemlocke smiles to them both.

"You both made it, looks like I taught you a little too well."

Haven spits at Hemlocke.

"I bet you didn't think you'd see us again."

"Of course I did, I went to check the wreckage. You weren't in it."

"You never were one to leave loose ends if you could help it," Genesis states.

Hemlocke shakes her head.

"The Illuminati wants the location of the Solomon's Key." says Haven.

"Well they will just have to get it from Stephan's files." Hemlocke counters.

"They can't, His laptop magically disappeared. The Illuminati has no idea of this project nor was it ever approved. If you cooperate they might spare you. If you explain what happened, why we ran, the Illuminati will take you back." offers Genesis.

"Kiss my ass! Both of you dropped me like a bad habit." Hemlocke screams.

Her New York accent thick made it come out more like _Bof o yous. _Both Genesis and Haven shrug indifferently.

Hemlocke looks to them both, "We don't have to do this, you can both just turn away and come with me."

"Where's Akan?" Haven asks.

"Gone."

"How?" Haven continues.

"I let him."

"What happened Hemlocke?" Genesis asks.

"He couldn't handle this lifestyle. He asked to return and I gave him that chance. I am sure the Illuminati have already come across him. Akan will tell them he was kidnapped."

Haven looks to Genesis shocked.

"What are you doing Genesis? We are supposed to bring her in, not chat with her."

"I am curious. Can you honestly say you are not?"

"I intend on taking her in, don't you dare try and ruin this for me."

Hemlocke laughs, both Genesis and Haven turn on her.

"Look at the both of you. Without my leadership you two are falling apart."

"We both agree that you are going back to an Illuminati facility. We both hope to grind your bones to dust, though being from their precious Lazarus Project they'll probably find some use for you," Haven snaps.

"Akan was hiding things from me. I discovered that I have lived before. I was a part of another world. They took my life from me, forced me to work for them. Made me what they wanted me to be."

Both Genesis and Haven freeze. The news of this has shocked them visibly. They both look away from Hemlocke to each other. Thunder peels and a soft rain begins to fall.

"I thought he was something different, a good man. He was like a father to me. Everyone betrays me! I'm sick of it!" Hemlocke continues.

Tears fall down her cheeks and her green eyes begin to glow. She begins to sob between breaths. Her speech becomes broken as she tries to hold her composure. The rain becomes a downpour falling on the three. Hemlocke's head is facing the ground. Her hair sticks to the side of her face and neck. When she looks up she can see Haven and Genesis both smiling at her.

"What's so funny!?" Hemlocke screams.

"You are quite the little actress," Genesis says with a smirk.

"It's no act," Hemlocke sighs, "So we're really going to do this? After five years together, you're just going to throw it all away."

"We were willing to do it on the jet, we are willing to do it now," Haven's expression is cold.

Hemlocke puts her hands up behind her head. She kneels to the ground, which has quickly become mud in the heavy rain.

"Smart move," Haven spits.

Haven and Genesis move toward the surrendering Hemlocke. As they draw within ten feet, Hemlocke pulls out two throwing knives from behind her neck. She leaps forward stabbing them both in the foot. The knives puncture leather and flesh, ripping through to the other side. Hemlocke had put jagged edges on the throwing knives so that when they were removed they would do more damage. Ripping these knives out opened the wounds another inch or so. Standing up she runs for the motorcycle. As she reaches it the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She ducks and a crimson crystallized shard plus a sphere of electricity flew over her head.

Hemlocke leaps onto motorcycle then kicks it to life. A quick look reveals that both Genesis and Haven are up. The pain of standing is evident on their faces though they are both charging for another spell. She revs the engine and kicks the back end of the motorcycle out spraying mud on the duo interrupting their concentration. She barrels out of the junk barrier to the two helicopters. She stops fumbling in her packs for a moment pulling out two bombs and a detonator. She straps a bomb to each one pushes a couple buttons on the electronic detonator and seconds later she's heading down the road. She pushes the button on the detonator and the helicopters light up behind her. That would buy her some time but she would need gas before getting to Indiana. She also needed a safe place to lay low. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out Troy's card. It looked as though she were going to Cincinnati after all.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Cincinnati, OH_

Hemlocke pushes her motorcycle outside to the gates of Cincinnati. The makeshift barrier of this city had been taken down. It was replaced with a twenty-foot chain link fence. Three thin metal wires ran through the chain link emitting an electrical buzz. Each wire was at a different interval in the fence. Everything else about the city seemed the same as Dayton as far as defenses went.

As she pushed her motorcycle to the gate house that served as the entrance through the chain link, Hemlocke hears a rustling in the brush to her left. She pops the kickstand down on the bike wiping sweat from her forehead. Her free hand grabs a pistol from the shoulder strap as she simultaneously judges the distance to the gate house. She realizes that thirty yards while pushing a motorcycle, even at a run, is too much distance.

The motorcycle just happened to run out of gas about ten miles ago. It wasn't until about a mile back however that she felt something tracking her. Any sudden movement would cause this thing to spook resulting in an attack. Turning back to her Harley, she catches sight of flesh crawling low to the ground.

Shaking her head, Hemlocke remembers back to a time when Hell had not fully erupted into all parts of the world. There was only patches of Filth scattered about the world. Creatures didn't come out of any fog and drag people into the sea. It was all real before that happened, it was just easy to hide. Incidents were singular, people preferring to remain ignorant to the facts. It truly was a secret world, where all evils were considered myths. That was of course before The Scion.

As she remembered better times Hemlocke also scanned the brush looking for any sign of movement. A hint that the creature might be preparing to attack.

Movement from behind causes her to draw her remaining pistol. A deafening roar breaks the silence of the night. Hemlocke spins and rolls forward as a hairless mass of flesh leaps for her. She rolls under it as its swiping claws meet nothing but air. It lands on all fours sidestepping as it turns to face Hemlocke. Sharp rows of pointed teeth can be seen from its gaping maw. Saliva drips from its teeth forming a pool below the creature. It opens its mouth hissing its displeasure.

Leveling a pistol at the thing, it charges directly at Hemlocke. She fires a shot hitting it in the shoulder. Another shot hits it in a leg. It continues forward as though nothing had happened. She fires one last shot hitting it directly in the head. The bullet goes straight through, however it does nothing in the way of slowing the creature down.

She runs straight for it leaping through the air. The creature scurries under her, as she begins her front flip. She released three quick shots in a one two combo. All bullets find purchase in its back, as Hemlocke's momentum carries her around. She lands on her feet bending her knees slightly. She spins quickly firing off four more rounds into the creature's backside. It roars furiously in protest and frustration.

The thing takes a second to rotate around to face her in which time Hemlocke has fired off four more shots into its side. Its red eyes flash at her, a low deep growl comes from it. The growl reminded her more of a panther's roar. It was eerie sending a chill up her spine. The creature pounces suddenly catching Hemlocke by surprise. Its teeth gleam in the moonlight they almost sparkle leaving Hemlocke to wonder how they stay so shiny considering what this thing eats. A split second later she disappears, the teleport carries her behind the creature. The creature skids and slides crashing into the Harley.

Hemlocke freezes as she envisions what just took place. Her eyes widen and she spins around. The motorcycle is on its side and the creature is on top of it. Its legs are in the air scrambling frantically as it tries to right itself. In doing so it scratches the paint job even more. Her eyes harden, glowing brightly through thin slits. She jams her pistols back into their holsters, then touches the katana strapped to her back. A weapon that she has not used since the day at the facility. For but a moment it seemed the world stopped. Everything became brighter, more vibrant and vivid. A smoky aura surrounds her, engulfing her. A crackling becomes audible as she draws the katana from its sheath. Immediately the sword becomes engulfed in flame.

With a speed she did not know she possessed she runs straight for the creature. It is still on its back trying to scramble to its feet. Upon seeing the charging woman with the flaming sword the creature redoubles its efforts. It finally rights itself only to be ran through with the flaming sword. It releases a roar of pain catching fire as soon as the sword touches it. Rolling it is able to extinguish the flames but catches fire again as the sword slashes across its eyes. The flames double as it is caught with a back-swing. Hemlocke raises the sword then quickly brings it down. The katana meets the creature's skull parting it as though it were paper. An audible grinding echoes as the blade parts the skull. Black blood floods the ground as the creature goes limp. Its mouth opens and closes weakly. As the creature takes its last breath the mouth remains open. The creature still burns and smolders from the fire created by the blade.

Blinking, Hemlocke's expression changes from one of focus to bewilderment. She looks from the creature to her katana. It is stained with black blood. She looks as though she has woken from a dream. The last thought she remembered was the creature knocking over her Harley. She was unsure how she got from that point to this one, though she was convinced that her katana had something to do with it.

She walked over to the motorcycle, plucks it off of its side standing it upright once more. Taking out a rag she unconsciously cleaned the blade as she surveyed the damage to her ride. There was no damage save for a few places where the paint was scratched off. An easy fix, perhaps a project for when she reached the city. Hemlock sheathed the blade and looks over to the creature. It is little more than a pile of ash now. She then turns away and continues on to the city. As she walks another ten feet more growls and hoots can be heard. The sound seemed to be more than she figured she could handle. Against her better judgment she runs, pushing the motorcycle as fast as possible. Three more creatures jump into the road behind her. They begin to chase her screeching and hissing. She knows she will not make it to the gates in time and does the only thing she can think of to do. She uses the motorcycles horn to gain the gatehouse guard's attention. Two more creatures joined the group in the road as tornado alarms begin to squeal. A split second later twenty armed guards file out from the gate. They are all wearing red helmets with full face visors. They also wore chest plates that were black. Suddenly they level their rifles at Hemlocke. Without a second thought she blinks away and behind the guards. Her Harley falls helplessly to the ground. The creatures trample over it and she lets out a groan. Guns flash ripping through flesh. The creatures scatter and they fall to the barrage of bullets before they can get to the relative safety of the brush. Hemlocke rushes to the motorcycle. Looking it over, she sees many dents and dings. The paint job it totally trash but everything still looks intact. A man, obviously the leader of the group steps up.

"Just what in the hell did you think you were doing out here ma'am?"

Hemlocke gestures to the fallen motorcycle.

"I thought I could save her."

"Was she worth that much?"

A look from Hemlocke silence the guard instantly. It told him everything he needed to know about this woman and the vehicle.

"Come on, let's get you inside before them Wendigo come back. They're vicious sons a bitches."

Hemlocke picks up her motorcycle a second time pushing it through the gate house this time. The guard followed behind and decided to ask a few questions.

"How'd you manage that fancy trick?"

"You mean how did I appear behind you?"

The guard nods.

"You have a name?"

"Yup, Randy."

"I'm Hemlocke, Randy, nice to meet you"

"What kind of name is Hemlocke?"

She shrugs.

"As for how ... let's call it ... magic."

"We ain't seen magic of a human variety in a while. Not since The Scion killed the majority of the Chosen."

Hemlocke knew quite a bit about this. It had taken place a few years after she came out of the labs. She knew that destiny had chosen a special few to step up and face the evils coming into this world. The Filth, monsters, and the uprising of the bloodthirsty beasts from the pits of Hell. With this responsibility came great power and a cryptic message. Those that remained in this time stayed clear of The Scion. In these dark times The Scion's power was absolute, his reign never ending.

"I am no chosen, I have always been like this," stated Hemlocke.

"Maybe when you were younger?"

It wasn't until that moment that Hemlocke realized she never had a childhood, at least not one she remembered. In that moment she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. Never before had she felt so lost and alone. She stopped a moment and the guard turned to her.

"Are y'alright?"

In that one brief instance she wanted to tell him everything. Her time in the lab. The tests she was forced to endure. Her endless training sessions to determine her strengths. All of it so she could serve The Illuminati. Their betrayal was a harder blow than she had realized. Instead of breaking down, she did what she always did. She pushed her feelings down and hardened herself.

"I'm fine."

"Don't look fine, but I ain't the prying type."

"Good. I'm looking for someone. Maybe you could give me a hand?"

"Be happy to help dear. Who you looking for?"

She hands him the card with Troy's name on it.

"Ah you're looking for the Templars."

Hemlocke nods.

"Yeah you can find the Templars in City Hall."

"All of them?" Hemlock asks.

"Well there's some that goes out for missions and stuff, and some that patrol the city and walls, but generally yes they're all there."

Randy's mid-western accent assaults Hemlocke's ears. She found it confusing and a little difficult to understand being primarily from New York City. She had gotten used to whooping and hollering. People holding their bags close to themselves as they passed someone on the street. Crossing on red lights. Walking instead of driving. All of it was a way of life. Something she had been accustomed, and learned to understand. She was not used to this friendly man she had just met, talking to her as if they were old school chums. She was quick to adapt however, it was what she did.

"Thank you sir …"

"Randy."

"Right Randy, thank you once again."

Randy nods, "Anytime."

Hemlocke gives her farewells and to the nearest gas station. She fills her Harley up and is at city hall within minutes. It was painful for her to see the motorcycle in this condition. Granted it was all mostly cosmetic but it was her baby. She had put a lot of time and effort into it. She dared anyone to put three years of their life into something, anything, and not feel upset when it was damaged.

She pulled into the parking lot and pushes the kickstand down with her foot. She removed her helmet and shook out her hair. She put the helmet in a saddlebag on the side and walked up to the steps. Troy is standing in the door upon her arrival, she gives him a nod as she draws close.

"You do not seem surprised to see me."

"I figured the guard I spoke to would let you know I was on the way," Hemlocke retorted.

"Well you figured correctly, welcome to Cincinnati."

"Save the boat and pony show Troy. I'm here because you offered me shelter for a time. What are the terms?"

Troy flinches at Hemlocke's bluntness.

"They do not teach manners in the Illuminati I take it?"

"They teach us to be direct. Look if you are going to stand here and debate the finer point between Illuminati and Templar etiquette then I think I will take my chances alone."

"Forgive me, Hemlocke. I did not … I apologize."

Hemlocke give a nod, "And I didn't have to be so forward. I might still hold a little animosity towards Templars. It's slow to go away even though I am no longer Illuminati."

"It's perfectly understandable."

Troy motions for Hemlocke to follow him inside. She does so and they walk down a long hall to a large circular room. There is a desk with a large comfortable leather chair. Two bookshelves are set up on each side of the room and in front of the desk are four very comfortable arm chairs. Troy presses a button on his phone and a buzz can be heard before he speaks.

"Lydia, please send in my associate."

A voice calls back, "As you wish Mr. Addison."

"You are correct in assuming we have terms. In exchange for safe haven we would like for you to consider joining the Templars."

"Uh huh. Ain't gonna happen bub."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss Hemlocke. You know our reputation, you know that our group is strong enough to protect you."

"Don't need to protect what can simply disappear."

Troy lets out a sigh, "I know it may not be idea for you but …"

"No buts Troy, I'm sorry but I will not join you."

At that moment there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," Troy says.

A woman steps through the door much to Hemlocke's surprise. She stands about five foot eight inches. Her body is toned and muscular, as though she has worked out quite a bit. Her frame looks feminine as opposed to that of a body builder. Her black hair is pulled back nice and neat into a bun. Her amber eyes seem hypnotic which was heightened by her creamy white skin. She has squeezed onto a pair of tight fitting brown leather pants, a white pair of heels, a white halter top, and a thin tight-fitting golden leather jacket which she wears open. On her left hip lies a three and a half foot hammer. It rests on an iron ring attached to a brown leather belt that hangs loosely at her waist. The hammer has a cross set at the bottom of the hilt. She also carries an AR-15 Rifle M4 Carbine plus 12 fully loaded magazines strapped to her back. Her right hip carries a book tied to her waist. The book has a deep purple cover with a golden Celtic Knot designed into the cover.

"Hemlocke, I would like you to meet my associate Wicca Harris."

Hemlocke gives Wicca a polite nod.

"I wanted you two to meet because I had hopes that you would work together."

Wicca looks to Hemlocke.

"She joining the Templars?"

Wicca's British accent was unmistakable. Hemlocke realized she was staring. Unlike with most Templars, she felt a connection with this one. It was strange to her to feel this way about someone who was part of an organization she'd hated for years. It was undeniable, however Hemlocke was a stubborn one.

"I told you, I am not joining the Templars. I've been screwed over by one organization, I'll not have the same happen by another."

Troy frowns, "We're not here to _screw_ you over Hemlocke."

"Dove."

Hemlocke flinches at the name while Troy twists his head.

"Excuse me?" he asks.

"Her name is Dove Starling, I recognized you almost instantly."

Hemlocke shakes her head, "No, you are confused."

"We used to fight together, don't you remember?"

Hemlocke scoots out of her chair and away from Wicca. At that moment pain infects her head. All she can hear is a high pitched screech. She sees only white light. This eventually fades to an image of Wicca. She is dressed in nothing but white. A dark energy engulfs Wicca and she falls to the ground. Angered Hemlocke turns to face the source of the energy. Suddenly her vision clears once more. She sees the office for but a split second before everything goes black and she crumbles to the ground.

Hemlocke's eyes shoot open. She looks around noticing she is in a room. The walls are cream colored and she realizes she is laying down in a bed. Sitting up she can see it is a platform bed. Next to her on a table are her guns, throwing knives, daggers, and her chaos focus. Looking around however she does not see her katana. She looks around the room desperately for it. It is nowhere in sight. She put her hands down on the bed to get up when her hand comes down on something hard. She looks over and there in the bed was her katana. She lets out a sigh of relief. She gets up and throw on her leather duster. She likewise puts away all her weapons and turns to exit the door. Wicca peeks in her head and smiles.

"Good to see you Dove."

"Look that may or may not be my real name. Until I know for sure I'd prefer you call me Hemlocke."

Hemlocke heart knew this to be true though. It was a name that felt right, but her stubbornness allowed her to admit it. This was all too much at once. She needed time and air to clear her head.

"You really do not remember do you? Shite, what in God's green earth did they do to you?"

"How is it you remember?"

"I remember them talking about wiping our memories. The Templars came and saved me from the Illuminati experiments. They teamed up with the Dragons to come rescue you as well but that team never came back. We can only assume they were killed."

Hemlocke looks down to the ground. She remembered exactly what happened to that team. Had she already been brain washed then? Chances are almost a certainty. Had people been coming to rescue her, she would have surely known. She looked up at Wicca. She had a sadness in her eyes. Hemlocke could only assume that someone close to her was on that mission. This woman deserved to know what had happened.

"It's all still a little fuzzy but I can still remember what happened the day the Templars and Dragons attacked my facility. The Dragons took a white haired girl, I do not remember her name. I remember being enraged, though I don't understand why. I killed them all. As for not remembering you, the damned Illuminati wiped my memory. I don't know anything beyond nine years ago."

"The white haired girl is most likely Athame Xui. The Dragons weren't supposed to take her. She was born in China, but moved to England when she was nine. You and I worked quite a bit with her. I truly thought you both were lost to us."

"So you're saying I used to be a Templar?"

"Yes, we all were Templars in the late 1400's"

"How is it we're alive now?"

Hemlocke has quite a skeptical tone in her voice. Her body language and the look in her eyes says everything. Connection or not, Hemlocke did not believe this Wicca. Not even a little bit, it showed that Wicca was aware of her feelings.

"I know it's a little hard to believe Do ..."

"HEMLOCKE! My fucking name, is Hemlocke."

Wicca flinched at Hemlocke's outburst. That was good, she wanted her unbalanced.

"You're damn right it's hard to swallow," Hemlocke starts, "You expect me to believe that I lived in the day of Leonardo da Vinci. In a time that people knew the world was flat? That is impossible."

"If monsters, magic, and the apocalypse are real, is anything truly impossible? Improbable granted. Impossible? Never."

Hemlocke looks dazed for a moment then shakes her head.

"This ploy is a sad attempt to get me to join the Templars. Well fuck you. I'm here to sleep, fix my ride, and supply. Anything else and you can kiss my ass, you hear?"

"Crystal."

Wicca walks to the door sadly. She gives a final look to Hemlocke before closing the door. Half a heartbeat later the door reopens and Wicca peaks in.

"Do me a favor."

Hemlocke merely stares as an answer.

"Let me go with you to the facility in Indianapolis. The place will most likely be overrun."

"Sure, whatever."

Wicca turns away and leaves the room. Hemlocke looks to the door and flips it off.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

With the motorcycle finished Hemlocke kicks it to life. She had spent the last several days working on the Harley. She had to completely replace some body parts. Sure she could have taken the time to pull out the dents but she was looking to be away from this place as soon as possible. As she worked Wicca had come on several occasions in an attempt to get on Hemlocke's good side.

Hemlocke had no intention of taking anyone with her let alone Wicca. Wicca however remained increasingly pleasant to her despite the constant rude comments and disdainful looks from Hemlocke. One couldn't help but gain a certain liking for the woman. Hemlocke however remained ever stubborn and unyielding.

Wicca stepped out of Town Hall and over towards where Hemlocke was sitting. Hemlocke kills the engine and gets off the motorcycle. As she stands watching Wicca she hitches her thumbs in the pocket of her pants.

"You always did like things with an element of danger," Wicca stated.

Hemlocke glanced over briefly with a cold stare.

Wicca flinches then gives a sigh. She turns away from Hemlocke with a sad look in her eyes. Hemlocke's eyes soften a bit and at that moment the world goes white.

_In the next moment Hemlocke is in a forest. Before her is a brilliant shaft of light. Slowly the light take the shape and form of a woman. The forest around her seems to hum and there are tiny flashing orbs rising from all things. The only thing untouched by orbs are Hemlocke and the woman herself._

"_Who are you?" Hemlocke asks._

_A voice that seemed to come from inside her own head answered in return._

"_I am The White dear heart. Chosen as you are this is a task you will be unable to complete alone. You pride yourself on your resilience, but this will carry you so far. Red, Blue, and Green matter not in the larger scope of existence. It will ultimately come down to you, you and the ones you love. Do not allow your stubbornness to keep you from what your heart tells you. Take on those your heart calls to, for together you will reverse the darkness that has come to this world."_

_A moment later the world goes black. The forest melts and a fog surrounds Hemlocke. Looking at her surroundings Hemlocke can see she is in a swamp. Black tendrils of smoky darkness rises from ground. Standing where The White once stood is a shadowy man. Hemlocke shivers though she feels no cold. She cannot help but feel the wrongness in the figure but at the same time what it says does make a certain amount of sense. The shadow man emits a draining aura leaving Hemlock feeling weak._

"_Reject the Temple. Reject the Chaos. Reject all Order. Reject The White and embrace your destiny. You can do this yourself. You are strong, you need no one. You alone know the secrets to bringing down the darkness. Let not your heart guide you but your head lead you. You are made for this."_

_The world shifts and changes one more. She is in an unknown location. She is surrounded by stone, a closer examination shows she is in some type of circular basin. Before her stands a massive beast on four legs. Its body is gray and leathery looking. It is surrounded by smoke and its skin sizzles with heat. Two large demon like horns jut from the creatures head and point up towards the skies. It stands perhaps twenty feet high. It has a mouth filled with large pointed teeth. Each of its massive legs ended in a massive taloned hands. A long Mohawk styled mane of hair flowed out of its head and neck._

_Hemlocke recognizes this instantly as The Scion. Seconds later the burns heal over and a massive clawed hand raises into the air. It slams down onto the street as Hemlock rolls out of the way. It lets out an ear piercing roar and rises up on two legs. Large leathery wings erupt from the creatures back as it takes to the air. It flies high into the air and comes at Hemlocke in a dive. It snatches her up and they rise high into the air. It releases Hemlocke but she is able to draw a dagger in time to latch onto the leg of the creature. It lets out a scream in pain and anger. As it tries to shake her off Hemlocke unsheathes the other dagger and shimmies up the leg. Each stab of the dagger brings a new roar and a redoubled effort at trying to shake off the woman. She climbs quickly reaching the top narrowly avoiding being bucked off The Scion's back. She drops low then stabs both daggers down into its back. She uses the same motions to scale The Scion's back as she did the long leg. As she reaches the head a long tentacle like object wraps around her waist. It takes a mere moment to realize that the object is the creature's tail. She slices through the tail with ease causing The Scion's roar to triple with the first real pain it has ever felt. It has been dealt blows in the past but none had harmed them such as this small bug._

_In a moment, The Scion folds its wings in diving head first to the ground. Suddenly there is a change in motion and it flips over flying upside down. Hemlocke hangs there losing her grip on the daggers. She plummet quickly to the ground staring at the Scion which finally rights itself. She flashes back onto The Scion's back using her teleportation powers. Without missing a step she runs up the Scion's back quickly collecting her daggers as she does. As she reaches the head she drives her daggers into its skull. The Scion screeches an ear splitting sound before plummeting to the ground. It lands hard going into a skid which sends Hemlocke flying from its back. Hemlocke slides to stop twenty feet from the massive behemoth like creature. She tries to rise but The Scion is already up. It snatches her up in its massive jaws and bites down. The Scion the tosses her body and Hemlocke strikes a wall of stone. With a wheeze Hemlocke pushes herself in a sitting position. Somehow the stubborn woman manages to push herself up. Her breath is labored as she reaches for the Katana on her back. A fiery aura surrounds Hemlocke once she does so bringing a screech from The Scion. It slams a massive hand down on Hemlocke. Its claws ripping through her leaving behind wide gashes. The Scion slams massive talons into Hemlocke over and over before finally stopping. Blood flows from her eyes as well as many other parts of her body. She is still somehow managing to breathe, to hold on to some semblance of life. The Scion takes Hemlocke into its enormous jaws once more engulfing Hemlocke's form. It chews repeated grinding her bone with a methodical crunch before swallowing. The Scion begins to glow with a golden light. It grows bigger, more muscular, and somehow more imposing than before. It lets out a roar of victory and takes to the air._

_Hemlocke watches this horrified. She is once more surrounded by white. She sees nothing. There is no walls, no floor, no definition, just an endless stretch of white. A voice fills her head. The voice of The White._

"_The shadows are nothing more than confusion. You are at a crossroads. One path will lead to the possibility just revealed to you while the other will end differently. In your heart you know how to avoid this fate. Choose wisely."_

Hemlocke awakens on the ground gasping for breath. Wicca is holding her close and Hemlocke grabs hold and pulls her as close as she can. The two women hold each other for a moment until Hemlocke's breathing slowly. Finally Wicca pulls away looking at Hemlocke. Her face is tear streaked and her hair is ragged. Hemlocke can only guess that she has a similar look about herself. She covers her face with a hand and it comes away wet. She realize that she too has been crying. Hemlocke stares at Wicca a time longer before speaking.

"I can't do this alone," she begins.

Wicca nods, "I can feel that."

"I want you to come with me Wicca but when we leave here it has to be your last contact with The Templars."

"I … I don't think I can do that."

"I thought that this was coming from what the Illuminati taught me but it's not. The Templars are like the Illuminati. When the dust clears they want to be on top. It's the same with the Dragons. I do not think that any of us were ever apart of any of these groups. I am sure all of our minds were wiped at the facility and each group has used us for their own selfish purposes. It's a feeling, can't you feel it?"

Wicca nods immediately, "I do."

"Then let's supply and just leave. I'll grab gas you grab a van and we'll go. I know how to kill the low jack. It will be you and me. Together we'll get answers and together we can fight the Scion. I need you and the other I think."

"Athame."

"Right, together we three can change the darkness. We can drive it back and make the world safe once more."

"How do you know?"

"I can just feel it Wicca."

"I believe you. Let's go then Hemlocke."

"I believe you too. I am ready to go by my given name now. I know it is right. It feels right."

Wicca gives Dove, a firm hug. Now is the time to leave the persona of Hemlocke behind. Just as she has left the Illuminati behind. She then climbs behind the driver's seat of the van popping the hood. It takes Dove but a moment to find and disable the tracker. They supply the van with fuel, food, and weapons then they are off. As they get to the gates the police officers refused to open them. Wicca steers the van around Dove throwing her foot down on the accelerator with the intent on running the gates down. The police recognized this throwing them open quickly. Dove knew they could not stand to have their defenses down for even a moment. Both van and motorcycle make it out of their city and point themselves to the highway to take them to Indianapolis. They both know the lab was not in the heart of the city which means it will be in a hot zone. There would be much fighting ahead of them but Dove knew the odds were better now. For the first time in a long time, things felt right.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Indianapolis, IN_

The trip was relatively quiet as a black van pulled up to the gates of a walled maximum security building on the outskirts of Indianapolis. Dove's motorcycle was in the back of the van and she sat behind the driver's seat now. She reached over and shook Wicca awake. Wicca's jumps and rolls over looking at walls then further up to the building. They both exit the vehicle and walk up to the gate. Inside the women seem many Draug shambling about. Nothing worse at the moment but in Dove's mind that didn't mean much. She had seen many creature lay in wait for the perfect moment. Thoughts such as these were beyond most of the husks out in front of them.

Wicca looks to Dove, "You ready for this?"

"Are you?"

"Touché."

Dove looks over the gate to see that it needs a card reader. She removes a tablet computer along with an attachment. It looks like a key card with a USB cable attached to it. She checks the laptop for a signal and is surprised to find that the facilities wireless networks were up and running. Dove was not impressed by how the facility had fallen. They had been experimenting on the Draug in this facility when a broodwitch escaped. The broodwitch infected one member of the team which resulted in a full on outbreak. His inability to accept what had happened to him and hide it is the true downfall of why Dove was moved from this place and put into the field.

After Dove bypasses the main systems she overrides the doors and they slide open. The Draug pay little attention to the gates movement and continue to shamble about. They are relatively simple creatures and ignore things on the whole unless its attention is drawn. Then they become a different beast. They engage battle ferocity and intelligence and do not stop until their prey is dead, they are killed, or you are out of sight. Dove estimated their numbers to be nearly two hundred. That was nearly all the staff. There may be a few inside but not many.

Dove didn't like their chances of getting in unnoticed. She takes a mental picture of the most logical path to the door leading to the facility. She looks to Wicca and pulls the gate enough to cause it to latch should the Draug charge.

"This isn't going to be easy," Dove tells Wicca.

"Is it ever?"

"I keep hoping one day."

The two women smirk at one another. It started to feel natural having Wicca with her. Dove felt like she could actually trust this woman. She hadn't felt that way since departing ways with Akan. Truth be told she had resigned herself to never trusting anyone. As they stood there looking at one another Dove realized that she could make a true friend of Wicca.

A rustle in the brush broke Dove from this. She draws her pistols aiming them in that direction. A moment later a silver haired woman stepped out into the light. She has thick long wavy hair that she is pulling into pigtails as she walks up to Dove and Wicca. Her build is skinny but not overly so. Her ice blue eyes are her biggest feature. Her features are unmistakably Asian those she has no tan. In fact her skin has practically no color at all.

She is wearing a pink tank top, a pair of blue jean shorts, a pair of pink and red sneakers, and a blue jean jacket matching her shorts. There is a staff strapped to her back made completely of silver, at the top sits a blue sapphire that sparkles of its own accord. Sitting crossways over the staff is a Remington Defense 870 MCS plus a shoulder belt filled with shells. There is an elemental focus which appears to have been welded to her belt buckle. A pair of silver claw weapons sits on either side of her hips. Under her left shoulder is home to her back up piece, a Ruger SR9 9mm semi-automatic pistol.

"Stop right there!" Dove shouts.

The woman stops and raises her hands. There is no fear in her eyes and Dove can tell this is a mere formality for her. Dove lowers her weapons and the woman draws closer. She has a very pleasant aroma about her. Spices and vanilla flow from her most likely coming from her rolled pouches strapped to the front of her belt.

"What do you want?" asks Dove.

"What is mine?" The woman simply states.

A memory jumps to Dove's mind.

_This woman is in a white jumpsuit. She is reaching and is ripped from Dove grasp. They pull her away and Dove does the only thing she can. She slams her head into the nose of the orderly holding her. There is a cracking noise as the orderly's nose breaks. He reaches for her again and Dove delivers an elbow to the head. The orderly falls instantly._

_Dove sweeps the legs out from another orderly. She brings her fist down and a dull looks glazes across his face before his eyes close. _

_More hands reach for her but she breaks away and runs for the white haired woman as a door is slammed shut. Dove beats on the door screaming at the top of her lungs. What she might be saying is lost but her feelings of distress are quite clear._

Dove snaps out of her daze.

"Athame?" she asks.

"Very good, the longer you two remain together the better your memories become Dove."

"So you remember?" asks Wicca.

"I do."

Dove looks at her closely.

Athame shakes her head, "I am not here on behalf of The Dragons."

Dove's asks once more, "Why are you here?"

"The same reason you are, the truth."

"You've been wiped Dove and either Wicca or I have been altered because we both remember different things."

Dove gives a slight frown and nods. She pushes her stubbornness aside and looks into Athame's eyes.

"I must admit I am a bit suspicious at your sudden appearance."

Dove keeps a passive face upon speaking. She must admit to herself that Athame's appearance is a bit too convenient no matter how right it might be to see her.

Athame flips her hair.

"I suppose you wish to know what drew me here."

Dove nods, "It might be a good idea for all of us to talk about how we got to this point."

"Since I am technically just arriving I'll start. Though I have been with you since Dayton."

Dove's mind flashes back to the shower back at the Y. Of course, the woman in the pink top. She never got a close look at her but the flashes of silver hair, the pink top, the pale complexion.

"You were the woman at the Y."

Athame merely nod.

"Alright," says Dove, "Not here though. In the van it's safer."

The three women agree and walk off to the van together.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

In the back of the van the three look at one another in a tentative silence. All fearing to speak, not knowing the best way to start. Finally Athame does start and the conversation starts to flow from there.

"I can't express enough how happy I am to see you both."

Dove not use to shows of emotion and Wicca reaches over and hugs Athame.

"It is good to see you again. I thought you both lost." says Wicca.

"I still have next to no idea who you both are so you'll forgive me for not jumping into the boiling pot. Don't matter how right it feels having you both here I didn't get this far by acting quickly."

"I understand Dove. You have had you memory wiped. At least Wicca and I remember some things even if one or both are altered."

Wicca sighs at this. "I'd like to believe that my mind is my own but now that the idea has been planted in my head I cannot."

Dove looks from Wicca to Athame. "Perhaps you should start. We can deal with the other shit later."

Athame nods and begins.

_Beijing, China_

After Athame was taken from the Illuminati facility she was spirited away to a lab and had the Illuminati brainwashing removed. Athame then spent the next five years learning Wushu in a Shaolin Monastery. She ascended quickly learning all they had to teach her. She absorbed their ways and knowledge like a sponge until one day The Dragons put her in the field. She never took on a team and always worked alone though she was always successful. This was Athame's life until three weeks ago.

Athame Xui was in the gym doing sets. She was finally lifting three hundred pounds though her size betrayed her actual strength. Working out in her spare time had been a past time that she has always enjoyed. After pumping a final set of ten she cradles the weights and sits up. She grabs the nearby towel and dries off her face. She tosses the towel around her neck and reaches for a bottle of water. Spinning the cap off, she takes a long drink and replaces the cap. Suddenly she pushes herself up on the bench and kicks out twice. She is met by what feels like a solid wall of opposition. In an instant she flips away from the person using the bench as leverage. As she lands on her feet she brings the bench with her prepared to use it as a weapon.

The man is large and heavily muscled. His height dwarf's the five foot six inch Athame. He stands at six feet five inches and by the looks of him weighs three hundred pounds of muscle. He has on a white tank top and gray sweat pants. His lip curls up in what could be considered a smile on his emotionless face. He reaches out and grabs one of the legs to the work bench and pulls. Athame allows herself to be pulled along with it using the momentum to drive a kick into the man's heart. This stops him as he grabs his chest. Athame falls lightly to the ground, the bench tossed to the other side of the room.

A split second later the man is back up and coming at her. She reaches over and grabs two ten pound curling weights off of a rack. The man doesn't run but rather comes at her at a slow methodical pace. Once he is within five feet Athame swings one of the weights into the meaty part of his thigh. He drops down to one knee and Athame flips over him driving another into the small of his back. He yells, swinging wildly and Athame is able to dodge easily. As his arm is up she rolls forward delivering a blow to the arm pit.

The man grabs his arm as waves of pain and vibrations rattle his arm. Athame roundhouse kicks him in the face she can hear a crack as his nose breaks. He is thrown backwards and lands hard. His breath is labored and he grabs his nose. Blood shoots out in two directions as he releases the pressure to get a better grip. A half a second later Athame is on the man and raises the weapon over his head preparing to bring it down.

"Hold! I yield Athame."

Athame gives a smirk and rolls off him.

"Wise decision Yin."

Athame heads over to her bag with an injured and limping Yin following. She fishes around in it and tosses Yin a potion. He tips it to his lips and drinks the elixir. Moments later blood stops flowing from his nose and a pop can be heard as his nose mends. He is standing easily now and as he moves to Athame there is no limp.

"You are strong. I thought that in time I'd find a way to beat you or at least stand up to you longer."

"You are standing up to me longer." A smirk can be seen on Athame's face. "Unfortunately it just does happen to be long at all."

"How do you beat me so easily?"

You are large and powerful Yin, but I see things differently than you do, that's all. You only see your opponent where as I see the whole battlefield."

"So you are telling me that I will never beat you in a fight?"

"Maybe if I am sick."

They both get a laugh out of that one when a voice comes over the comm system.

"Athame Xui and Yin Matsumato, please report to Director Chang's office. I repeat, Athame Xui and Yin Matsumato please report to Director Chang's office. That is all."

The comm clicks off suddenly and Athame and Yin look at one another.

"What did you do now Yin?"

"Nothing, I swear." he states in mock defense.

They have another laugh before swinging their gym bags over their shoulders. They arrive shortly to the Director's office and step inside. They didn't take the time to shower or change. Once inside the Director's eyes flashes to Yin for a mere moment. He looks to the floor remaining passive and quiet. Most people would have miss such subtle communication but not Athame. She had been in the game for a while now and she knew that meant something. She however managed to keep her eyes blank to give off the illusion that nothing was wrong.

"Athame and Yin. You are two of my best agents." Director Chang began. He was shorter than Athame by an inch maybe two though he emitted a presence that could be overwhelming at times. He wore a green uniform that most Dragon's wore. "It has come to my attention that The Illuminati have come about the location of a certain artifact. A Key of Solomon. These keys are scattered about the world as we know, though what exactly they do none can remember. I am putting you two together on this mission ..."

"Director I work alone." Athame interrupts.

"NOT … This time you don't. The Illuminati are sending out powerful agents to recover this artifact. One as powerful as you Athame. A woman from your past you may remember well. Dove Starling."

Athame's eyes flash at the name. She had not seen or heard from Dove since she had been saved from the Illuminati laboratory nine years ago. She had assumed Dove dead. Here was news now that she lived, and was working for The Illuminati. How could she betray The Dragons like this?

"She goes by the code name Hemlocke now and the Illuminati have her completely brainwashed. Capture her alive if possible, dead if not. We will have her body when the bees resurrect her and she will be back with us. The others are expendable but we need Dove and we need the location of The Solomon Key."

Athame looked to Yin then to the Director.

"So it's to be just Yin and myself?

"Yes. I felt it was best to keep the group small. I'm not sure of your insistence on working alone but we respect it. This time however I feel it's best you take at least one other with you."

Truth be told Athame didn't know her reservations about it either. She hadn't worked with another group since Dove, Wicca, and herself were partners. Athame supposed that if she were to work with another group then she'd finally have to admit to herself that they were gone. She loved those two fiercely and working with anyone else simply felt wrong. Here she was now, on the cusp of finding one of her best friends, however she couldn't help but feel that something felt off.

The sudden appearance of Dove was enough to give pause but that combined with the sideways looks of the past few months. The spars with Yin that never felt like spars. The constant pushing of taking on a team. The quiet evenings spent alone when a few months ago she had many friends who would visit. Finally all the tumblers fell into place and Athame knew exactly what Director Chang had been trying to do. She was deep in Dragon territory however and she could not let on she knew.

"Yes Director. I'll take Yin with me, for this mission only however. After this I work exclusively with Dove once you've wiped her memory implants."

"Of course Athame, I wouldn't have it any other way."

The Director puts on a smile but Athame sees through it now. She sees through everything. Was she ever a Dragon? Is that why she refused to take on a team? Did some part of her know that this was all wrong? With all her powers how had they managed to keep this secret for so long? She didn't know but by God she sure intended to find out.

"I'll go shower and we'll leave first thing."

"As you wish Athame, I'll upload all information to your phone."

Through all of this Yin remained his usual quiet and reserved self. Athame understood now. As she turned to go to her room she understood that he was so quiet because he was afraid of letting something slip. She reached her room and showered. After dressing she collected her gear including her shotgun, claws, and elemental focus. She collected all her potions, healing, amplifying, and defensive and put them in a length of leather specially made to hold potions and keep them from breaking. She rolls this up and after adding another she has all her potions put away. She straps these on her belt and heads to the front.

Yin is waiting there for her and she picks up her step walking past him. Yin trots to keep up with her as they board the jet to take them to America. Too bad no one thought to capture any airports in America save for the major cities. They would have to use this jets maneuvering to land on the ground. Luckily it was created to be able to make vertical landings. The coordinates said Dove was on her way to Dayton Ohio. The jet lifts into the air and is off. The flight is uneventful and Athame continues to ignore Yin. She can tell he wants to say something but she remains quiet. She doesn't trust herself to speak at this moment and she didn't want to do anything she'd regret while on the flight.

_Dayton, OH_

The jet lands on the outskirts of Dayton and Athame gathers her belongings and storms off. With a sigh the large Yin grabs his things and runs after her. As they walk away the jet lifts into the air and takes off. There is a truce amongst the factions but why tempt that by over staying their welcome. Especially when The Dragons never received clearance to land in Illuminati territory. They are about a mile away from Dayton and Athame knows they have to keep moving if they are going to stay ahead of the creatures in the woods before them. She could go around to the road but that would take her out of her way. She picks up the pace and Yin finally calls out.

"Wait a minute!"

Athame spins. "What?"

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"What's to discuss Yin?"

"How about the way you are acting for one?"

Athame's eyes flash in anger. "You want to discuss it? Fine! Let's start with this. How long have you two been planning on killing me?"

Yin stammers, "Wha ... Wha ... What?"

"Don't even try to deny it! I know. Took me a bit but I figured it out."

"How ..."

"That doesn't matter. Answer the damn question."

"Chang doesn't want you dead … well that's not true he does want you dead but the rest of the counsel won't allow it. He ordered me to start sparing you, telling him your weakness. He is afraid of you and your power. I have told him nothing nor will I ever even if I were to find something."

"Why not?"

"Never mind Athame, it's not important."

"I want to know why and I won't budge another step until you give me an answer."

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Yin screams this and a roar can be heard in the woods. It was a wendigo. Athame gives him a look of disbelief.

"Really?"

Yin shrugs sheepishly with an apologetic look. Athame shakes her head and runs for the woods. Yin follows behind closely. They hit the woods as a wendigo breaks through the tree line looking around. Athame pushes Yin down into the brush. It looks comical to see such a large man pushed down by a woman who is a foot smaller than him, but a split second later she is beside him. The creature shift its head from left to right sniffing the air. Athame checks the air and is glad to know they are downwind. After a moment the creature hisses then heads back into woods.

Athame keeps her voice low. "If you yell like that again I'll leave you to the wendigo."

"I'm sorry."

Athame pulls herself out of the brush. She doesn't offer Yin a hand. She simply adjusts her belongings and begins walling into the woods. Athame takes a minute to digest what Yin has told her. Every time Yin tries to speak she shushes him. After a quarter mile of uncomfortable silence Athame finally says something.

"Let's go back to this you love me shit." She keeps walking and doesn't break stride.

"I do."

"Bullshit. You don't even know me."

"No? Athame you are all I know. Over the last year I have learned a lot about you. I know that when you eat you don't like for your food to touch. I know that you are a fanatic for horses. Your favorite color is pink. You never wear the same outfit twice in a week. Your favorite book is a Tale of Two Cities and when you scrunch your eyes your dimples show. I have been in love with you from day the day we first met. The thought of not being around you is like having no air Athame. Don't tell me I don't love you or know you because you'd be wrong."

She looks to him mouth slightly agape. The next moment her face hardens as she quickly looks away.

"Why should I believe you? For all I know this could be a ploy for you to gain my trust again."

"Oh, one more thing I know about you."

"What's that?"

"You're a telepath, Athame. You know I'm telling the truth."

Athame looks genuinely shocked by this. "How do you know that!?"

"Because all the things you've known over the last year. You knew a secret about me that I only told a childhood friend. Don't even try and give me that intuition line again either. I didn't buy it then and I won't now."

Athame gives a smirk. "I am impressed. You are much better than I gave you credit for."

Lin gives a light bow.

"I will admit Lin that there is a part of me that loves you too but my head is all mixed up. I need to get things straight first. I hope you can give me the time I need."

"Of course." say Lin.

They break through the forest and look upon the city of Dayton. A motorcycle is going down the road and pulls into the gates. It stops and the machine is turned around as if the person on it were deciding on whether to stay or run. Finally it's backed up and the kick stand thrown down. When the helmet is removed Athame's breathe catches. It's Dove, and at an Illuminati stronghold. Athame motions to Yin and they head down to the road. A black van passes them as they are walking and pulls into the city. They see an elderly gentleman step out and speak with Dove. Finally Dove pays the guards and the two head inside with a wagon and gas cans.

Athame and Lin arrive at the gates ten minutes after Dove and the elderly gentleman entered. One of the gate guards waves them over.

"Are you two walking?" the guard asks.

"It certainly does look that way doesn't it?" Athame says.

"It's dangerous out there."

"It's dangerous over here sir."

The guard chuckles. "You certainly do look as though you can handle it."

Points to the gate, "Where was the woman heading."

Athame picked it up from his head that Dove was being looked for by someone. The man, Randy, did not know what the people looked like only that he expected them soon. She could dig deeper but there was really no time.

"Wow, y'all move fast."

"We were in the area."

Randy nods. "Well she just went inside, was heading to the Y for a shower for sure. From there gas and food. She never gave a location as to where she'd get the gas or food though."

"I'll catch up to her at the Y. Thank you Randy, you've been most helpful."

"How'd you know my name?"

"It's my job to know things."

"Ah, you Illuminati are good at that."

The guard hands her and Lin a couple of passes and opens the gates. Once inside it looks like a different world. It always amazed her as she came into a city after leaving a hot zone. Of course now days everywhere that wasn't walled was a hot zone. Athame never really got to see the world before it went to hell. She spent all her time in a monastery and by the time she came out the world was damned. They walk along the street and down to the YMCA.

Athame looks behind the counter to see a frightened looking woman. The smell of urine filled the air. The elderly gentleman was just heading off to the Men's shower. Athame points to the Men's shower then heads over to the Women's. The woman behind the counter, Nancy according to the name plate, made no move to stop them. She looked lost in her own world. Athame tries to act casual and takes off her jacket. She holds the jacket and peels off her shirt. As she does this she feels eye on her. She stops at a locker and dresses. After a few moment she peeks around the corner and see's Dove fully dressed and leaving. Athame follows as quietly as possible.

Athame reaches the exit to the showers and sees the elderly gentleman with Dove. Dove stops and heads back up to the desk. Athame then motions to Lin to exit. They meet at the door and walk out. They do nothing to draw attention to themselves and move immediately to the side of the building. Once Dove walks out Athame and Lin follow quietly and from a distance.

"Why are we being so reserved Athame?"

"Because Lin, Dove doesn't remember me. Truth be told she doesn't remember anything about herself. Approaching her is going to be tricky."

"Chang said ..."

"Fuck Chang, you know I'm not returning to The Dragons right? Nor am I taking them Dove or the damned Key of Solomon."

Lin lowered his head. "I wasn't sure what your plan was."

"You aren't an idiot Lin, you could have figured that out."

"And yet, you always tell me never to assume anything. Why? Cause it makes an _ass_ out of _you_ and _me_."

Athame smiles at that. It's the first time she's smiled since she left China. Yin wasn't one for cracking joking and when he did you couldn't help but laugh. It would be said in a serious tone, like giving advice, and unless you knew him the joke might be missed all together.

"So I do good sir."

They both giggle quietly at this. Athame put an arm around his and leans into the arm. It felt natural to do this, it always had to her. She had known for some time about his feelings but in China and woman waits for a man to speak of it. She would have known whether she was telepathic or not. He wasn't very subtle about it though she was sure he thought he hid it quite well. For now Athame would let things develop as they would.

Looking ahead Dove entered a BP gas station. The man was filling up the gas cans while Dove bought a few necessities inside. Athame thinks to grab the man while they are separated and that's when Dove draws the gun. Dove screams at the clerk and Athame puts her hands to her forehead. She sends out waves of calming energy and a few moments later Dove lowers the gun motioning the older man inside. He heads inside and there is talking between the three. Sudden Dove whirls on the elderly gentleman. She starts with screaming. Athame can't tell but she thinks she is holding a dagger. She moves to touch Dove's mind again and is blocked out with authority. Athame nearly faints with the force of the rejection. She looks up in time to see the elderly gentleman clubbed in the head with the hilt of Dove's dagger. Exchanging word with the clerk Dove sets about the task of setting up explosives.

The clerk comes out of the shop dragging the man's form with him. Athame realizes how in the open and exposed they are. She pulls Lin along to a nearby building to hide behind. The clerk deposits the body near an abandoned house across the street and runs back to the shop. Athame has time to wonder what in the hell just happened when Dove comes running out of the shop. She is running between houses. Athame and Lin barely have time to get to the front of the house. Dove passes them by without notice. The shop keeper is nowhere to be seen and the two run across the street to the fallen man. Athame check for a pulse and feels that it is strong and stead. She draws back a hand and smacks him solidly across the face. The man's eyes shoot open instantly.

"OW!"

"Sorry sir, no time to do this politely. The woman you were with, Hemlocke. Where is she going?"

"I don't …" Realization coming into his eyes. "She hit me, left me behind. She kidnapped me. You have to believe me. I didn't want to go with her, she left me no choice."

"I don't care about that sir. Where is she going?'

"Cincinnati."

"Are you sure?"

"Not one hundred percent no, but she'll need fuel and supplies as she lost all she had here. She'll need it to stay ahead of you and the rest of the Illuminati."

Athame smirks. She always loved it we someone assumed things. It made it easier to do her job since she didn't have to remember any real lies. Athame dug into the man's head and discovered his name was Dr. Chester Akan. Dove was on the run for killing the director of her branch. According to Akan's memories the director intended on killing Dove's entire team once she collected the Key of Solomon. Dove had killed him for the sake of her team, and her team had betrayed her. Akan knew that the director had his own agenda. Akan had planned on going to the superiors with the information, Stephan, his name was Stephan, had shared with Akan. When Akan found out Dove and her team was running he went to stop them. Dove took him into the jet and he had been on the run with her since. This all took a matter of a few seconds for Athame to grab.

"All will be well now Dr. Akan. We'll do what we can to cut her off at the pass. Cinci is Templar territory is it not?"

Akan nods then stops looking Athame over. Sudden realization came to both of their eyes as they discovered they knew one another.

"Cerberus?"

Athame's eyes narrow at the name and she punches Akan's in the face as hard as she can. A crack can be heard as his jaw breaks. He falls over limp being knocked out a second time by another of his precious projects. Moments later a deafening boom is heard as the gas station explodes. Athame and Lin cover their ears but it does little good. The sounds has passed for the moment. They get up and run off knowing this will attract the wrong kind of attention. They make their way to the gates running between the houses as Dove did before them.

They reach the gate quickly and notice it is unmanned. Dove and two unknown women are talking, not talking, arguing Athame corrects, they are arguing and trying to take her back to the Illuminati. The names Genesis and Haven are mentioned and finally the arguing stops and Athame hears shuffling footsteps. As she prepares to leap out she hears the two unknown women scream. They jump out to see Dove on her Harley. She kicks the motorcycle around spraying the women with mud. They reach down and pull knives from their feet and toss them aside. The women head for two motorcycle themselves one for a purple Suzuki Hayabusa and next to it a black Suzuki Boulevard M109R.

As they reach them they are both rocked by an explosion. The two women look to the right to see their helicopter in ruins and on fire. Without a second thought Athame motions for Lin to follow and they are on both Genesis and Haven. Lin delivers a two handed clubbing blow to Genesis and she fall limp. Athame scoops up the throwing knives on her way. She then leaps up and wraps her legs around the unsuspecting Haven's throat. Athame holds her until Haven passes out from lack of air. Then she looks for the low jack on both motorcycles and easily removes it. They kick the Suzuki's to life as the Illuminati are coming back from the explosion. They have Akan with them and he points to Athame and Lin. Athame has taken the Hayabusa and Lin is on the Boulevard. They hear what Akan says. They hit the gas and are on the road. They easily dodge the bullets the Illuminati fire at them and are out of range in no time. Their next stop, Cincinnati.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Cincinnati, OH_

Athame and Lin pull up to the gates of Cincinnati and through the gate house. They notice a lot of blood on the road and leading into the woods. A fire is burning and there are wendigo on top of the pile. Athame comes to a guard, Randy Ortiz is on the surface of his mind.

"Care to explain what happened here Mr. Ortiz?"

Randy Ortiz snaps to attention at the authority in her voice. He has never seen her but Templars come from all over and she would not be the first to know his file. The little episode had bumped him down a rank. It was also why he was stuck doing gate duty.

"Woman was attacked by wendigo. She killed the first easily but was set upon by five others. We were able to help her out and kill the others."

"Medium build, five eleven, tan, black hair with red highlights, and green eyes?" Athame gives the rough description waiting for an answer. She is anxious but tries not to show it.

"Yup, that's the one."

"Where did you send her?"

"She asked for Troy so I sent her to the courthouse."

"Right, well thanks for your time."

"No problem."

Athame and Lin make their way to the courthouse. Standing outside Athame can feel the closeness of Dove. Her mind touches on another familiar one. Wicca Harris another woman from her past. They are all here, together again. The thought of this makes Athame ecstatic. She had no idea how she was going to approach them but she would work that out in time. She looks over to Lin who looks exhausted. She sees Dove's motorcycle, does a check to see if anyone is watching and motions for Lin to wait. He nods and she runs over to the Harley. She digs through her bag and comes up with a small device barely larger than a pin head. She attaches this to the inside rim of the back tire. She then heads back over to Lin.

"Let's get out of here. There is a hotel down the road. We can get some dinner and some much needed rest," says Athame.

Lin nods and yawns, "I assume that's a tracker?"

"Of course. I'm not going to stands out here all night looking suspicious."

They turn to walk and Athame grabs Lin arms and puts it around her shoulder. She know that her forwardness in this matter would be frowned upon by the older generation. They weren't here to see and Lin was shy and ignorant to how he was supposed to act. She knew that Lin had never dated before always putting The Dragons first. She had touched his mind and knew his feelings to be true and that he would never betray her to anyone. A goofy grin crosses Lin's face and Athame chuckles in the beginning of young love. Athame knew this would be a distraction but she no longer cared. Being out of the thumb of The Dragon's she had all the time in the world.

They walked down Court St. to Scotti's Italian Restaurant on Vine. Yin ordered the Scaloppini Ala Romano while Athame ate the Mostaccioli. They ate garlic bread with the meal and a bottle of red wine to wash it down. After the meal the two walked down Vine a couple of blocks to the Garfield Suite Hotel. They rented a two bedroom for a week hoping they would need no more time than that.

They entered their room and looked it over. It was a fairly typical set up with a living room, bathroom, and a kitchen. The bedrooms were larger than expected and Athame took hers at the far end of the suite. She did not both to unpack anything and instead sat on the bed taking in the past couple of days.

Athame made a call to The Dragons to update them on their progress. Not because she particularly wanted to update them. She knew that if there were no updates then they would be sure something had gone amiss and send a team to investigate. Athame could not afford this and she likewise needs The Dragons funds a while longer. Soon enough she'd wire herself cash, have her and Lin ditch their phones, and head out with Dove and Wicca. She guessed that she knew all along that The Dragon's had not been completely honest with her.

She supposed some of them had been wiped as well to keep Athame from simply touching their thoughts. Others were kept on a need to know basis, but she knew just as much of it contributed to the fact that she never peeked. Was it because of loyalty? In part maybe, but she felt there had been a subliminal message imprinted into her brain that dismissed the idea of ever peeking into the minds of her fellow collogues and superiors. Now she was no longer a Dragon she felt she would be able to bypass that programing. Probably not with Dove and Wicca. With their budding relationship, it was becoming increasingly difficult to touch Lin's thoughts too.

With these facts it was hard for Athame to believe that all her thoughts were her own. How many memories had The Dragon's imprinted? Were any of them hers? Did she actually know Dove and Wicca? At least in the last question the answer seemed a surety. The others felt dim was the best she could describe it as feeling. They felt there but not there. This was all her memories though not just some, the exception were Dove and Wicca.

She walking to the living room where Lin sat with the radio on. Cities no longer bothered with television anymore. Those days had passed with the coming darkness though most radio stations were still up and running. Radio shows were now common practice again and Lin was listening to one involving a comic book series called Global Frequency. Global Frequency was an American comic book limited series created and written by a man named Warren Ellis.

It was a science fiction series set in the year two thousand and two. In the comics the Global Frequency was an independent, covert intelligence organization headed by a former intelligence agent who used the alias of Miranda Zero. There was reportedly one thousand and one people on the Global Frequency, forming an active smart mob communicating by specially modified video mobile phones through a central dispatch system coordinated by a young woman code-named Aleph.

The purpose of the organization was to protect and rescue the world from the consequences of the various secret projects that the governments of the world have established, which were unknown to the public at large. The people on the Global Frequency were chosen and called on for their specialized skills in a variety of areas, from military personnel, intelligence agents, police detectives to scientific researchers, academics, athletes, former criminals and assassins. These threats that the organization dealt with were equally varied and usually world-threatening, ranging from rogue military operations and paranormal phenomena to terrorist attacks and religious cults.

The existence of the organization was an open secret, but its membership list were anonymous, the identities of its field agents unknown to even each other before they met on a mission. Often the only way to tell a member of the Global Frequency was by the phones that they carried or the Global Frequency symbol—a circle with four points on its perimeter 90 degrees apart—that they sport somewhere on their person.

"Don't you get enough of this crap in the real world Lin?"

"It's really fascinating Athame, I think you'd like it if you gave it a chance."

"Doubt it, contacted The Dragons." Lin looks up from the radio at this. "They want us to wait and bide our time."

Lin shakes his head, "As if we couldn't figure that out on our own."

"Were aren't supposed to be big free thinker."

"Don't you think it would be better if we made a clean break?"

Athame shakes her head. "We need funds and resources. We aren't going to get any of that if we go silent."

"I suppose you're right."

"I can promise you this though. I won't prolong out activity with them any longer than I must."

"I'm just ready to put them behind me." Lin flips the radio dial off.

Athame smirks. "You used to be such a loyal member. What changed?"

Lin gives a shrug. "_Everything_ changed when I met _you_."

Athame gave him a smile. "Laying it on a little thick aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

Athame could see this for the truth. His look of confusion was genuine which baffled her all that much more. She didn't see herself as pretty. For as long as she could remember she had always been that strange albino girl. No one from the monastery ever said anything but the occasional visitors would always point and stare. All she really knew was that loss of pigmentation was magical not genetic. She never burned as other tended to with skin as light as hers. Her eyes were not sensitive to light nor did she have any eye problems. Any hair coloring faded within a few hours. This she knew because she'd once tried to dye her hair black. That still did not stop the smart comments from the ignorant masses.

Athame never felt ashamed for how she looked but she likewise never grew prideful in her looks. Truth be told, until recently she had never thought of love in the form of a relationship. That was something only Yin had opened her up to. She had crushes and always wondered what loving someone would be like, however she never thought she'd experience it. Yin was someone she fell in love with from their first meeting.

Yin leaned in and kissed Athame. It was not completely unexpected and she leaned into it happily. One kiss turned into another until Yin groped one of Athame's breasts. Surprised she pulled away from Yin. She looks down at the floor and Yin looks away. Athame is not unversed in the workings of sex. She has had lovers, but none are what she would have called love.

"I'm sorry, I ..."

Athame looks over to him. "It is fine I'm just not ready for all that yet."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean ..."

Athame smirks. "Stop apologizing Yin. I just want to take things slow. I've ruined any chance for relationships before by being too eager in the past. I want this between us to mean something first, that's all."

Yin smiles meeting Athame's eye. "Me too."

Athame kisses Yin once more. She lingers taking in every bit of him. From his scent, to the touch of his lips, she drank it all in before finally pulling away. Lin leaned in for another and Athame put a hand on his chest. She shakes her head and gives him a wink.

"We should get some rest Lin."

Lin nods, "You're right."

"Good night."

Lin smiles and Athame turns and head to her room. She lays down on her bed not bothering to dress. She wondered what things would be like in the future. Would Lin be there for her always? She wasn't sure. She had gone beyond the point of being able to read his mind. She would have to use her intuition with him from now on. At least until the mental programming was wiped from her. She was happy and a little scared. Is this how love always was? All this uncertainty was killing her. She had always dealt in absolutes. Never left anything to chance. Love was the biggest chance she had ever involved herself in. It was why she always pushed it away when it came her way. She couldn't afford to love, to trust, because the risk was too much. She had to admit though this feeling was unlike anything she ever experienced. Perhaps sometimes was does have to take chances. To allow things in and experience it, because if she never takes a chance then she will remain lonely for the rest of her life. Finally after a couple of hours Athame drift off to sleep with these thoughts in her head.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A nearly a week later Athame and Lin have been monitoring Dove and Wicca from the hotel. It was not easy to set up surveillance equipment without being spotted but Athame managed. She and Lin had spent the last few days talking and discussing their future. Lin's thoughts were totally closed off to her now. It was clear to her that colleague's thoughts were closed to her. This is why when she and Lin departed from China his thoughts were so clear. He was not a friend then but the enemy. Had she planned on killing Lin when she first started out? No, she hadn't, not unless he left her with no other choice. It had been her intention to take him hostage. Keep him hidden away until she found Dove and Wicca. Then what? Luckily she never had to get so far in her thought process. Her feelings for Lin are what caused her to listen in the first place.

She stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. The light flowed around her naked form. She looked back to Lin who lay on the bed asleep. Lin could never survive this life. He was strong but he lacked a certain quality. He couldn't survive on the road for long and Athame knew this. Dove and Wicca had left a few hours ago. It was Athame's plan to give them a day and follow after them. The waiting was the toughest part and Athame took in every moment of it. She took every kiss, every touch, and finally bedded Lin. It was filled with passion and longing, mostly because Athame knew that this would be the last time she saw Lin.

She dressed and gathered her things. She put them down in the living room and packed up all the equipment. Once this was done she walks back into Lin's bedroom and looks at him one final time. Walking over to the bed she bends over to kiss his forehead and stops. She knows it would be better to just walk away, leave him as he is. It is already hard enough for her without adding this to it. She kisses him anyways and as she does the tears come. She walks into the living room grabs her bags and puts a note on the table in the living room.

When Lin did read the note it would devastate him.

_Lin,_

_Words cannot express how much these last few days have meant to me. We have known each other for over a year now and I fell in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Love is something I never thought I would find in my days but you proved me wrong. Truth be told I never saw myself deserving of such a thing. You made me feel pretty and wonderful but this is where our stories must part way. Where I am going and what I must do is some place you can't follow. When I look to my future I don't see you in it and that is something I would be impossible to deal with._

_I know you are thinking right now that you would never leave me or hurt me. I can't say what the future holds or how it is that you no longer come to be in it but death seems the most likely of scenarios. I will not watch you die and I will not allow myself to feel for someone who is not meant to be part of my future. Please do not think that I do not love you because I do and always will. I know you are going to attempt to follow me, that is just who you are, but I am asking you not to. If you love me you will let me go. As an added precaution I will be disabling your vehicle to make it more difficult to follow. This is goodbye Lin and the sooner you accept it the easier it will be for both of us._

_Love,_

_Athame _

Heading to the door she walks out without a look back. Better that way, it will keep her from second guessing her decision. She loves him sure but she knew he would not be able to follow where she was going. Even if he could she knew he might die in the process. That was something she couldn't live with. Better he be safe than for him to be dead. She knew she wouldn't live with that. She reached the gates walking over to the motorcycle. While making sure no one is watching she uses her powers to cover the motorcycle in a layer of ice. She then hopped onto her motorcycle and pulled away.

On the road she tosses away her phone and it smashes on the asphalt and the pieces quickly scurry to the side of the road. She pulls out a small rectangular screen and inserts it into an area on the motorcycle. After tapping in a few command a map comes up. It's a map of Indiana and suddenly Athame knows exactly where they are heading. She hits the accelerator and with renewed sped she races along the mostly emptied highway. Looking up ahead she sees a large black mass. Even at night she recognizes it for what it is. It is a large group of roaming zombies.

With all the precautions of the cities to keep monsters out they've had to take to the woods and look for food there. These creatures are driven by an insatiable hunger but rarely had she seen such a large group in the road. It's as if they have discovered that the road is a good place to find unsuspecting victims moving from city to city. Athame stopped the motorcycle and looked it over. Finally she finds a button marked manual and pressed it. The windshield on the motorcycle raises up and a digital screen lights up. She looks over the table of contents for the owner's manual and presses on the chapter for features. This day and age everything is digital. Not even the end of the world was enough to stop technological advances. A quick look over of the motorcycle showed that it was made with the intention of harnessing electrical energy and using it to create a field around the motorcycle and its occupant.

A smirks crossed Athame's face and she pressed the Esc key. The windshield returned to its normal position. Athame pressed a button on her helmet and scanned the horde of zombies and found a spot were the thinnest. She hit the throttle and aimed the vehicle at this spot. She then builds an electric charge as though she is going to cast a spell into the crowd and flips a switch. Blue light surrounds the motorcycle emitting a low buzzing sound. What looks like bolts of electricity shoot around the sphere as Athame hits the group at eight miles per hour. The zombies don't part but rocket through the air. Some are sent flying backwards still smoldering and burning blue fire while others hit the sphere. They are repelled away with such force that they take out other zombies in the way of their path. She breaks through and drives about two hundred yards before skidding to a halt.

Athame's electric shield drops much to her surprise and she toggles the off switch. She reaches up to check the manual once more knowing she should just drive away and leave the zombies. She can't though, maybe when she was a Dragon this kind of chaos was acceptable but she couldn't leave this for someone else to find. That person might not be able to deal with this and get themselves killed. She flips the switch but instead of flipping the one marked manual she flips one labeled ISA. Immediately a voice broadcasts from the motorcycle causing Athame to jump.

"Welcome, you have activated the Suzuki Intelligence Software Assistance. My name is Siri and I am here to assist you with any and all of your needs. Neurolinking is now in progress, please hold."

After ten seconds the helmet shows a digital readout including location, temperature, and environmental stats.

"Synchronization complete. Please state your name as you have never interfaced with a Siri database before."

"Athame?"

"Welcome Athame, you will now be added to the Siri database. Being a part of the Siri database allows you to access your personal settings from any device using Siri ISA. Performing area scan now. I am detecting one hundred and twenty-four undead signatures less than one hundred yards in front of you. Retreat is the recommended course of action."

"No shit."

"I'm sorry the command 'no shit' is not recognized. Undead are now seventy-five yards away. They will arrive at your location in less than thirty seconds."

Athame turns the motorcycle around a kicks the throttle open. She then slows down going only fast enough to stay ahead of the horde. She keep them following her as she makes her way down the road.

"Siri, what kind of weapon systems does this vehicle have?"

"The previous owner of this vehicle had the weapon systems adjust to her personal elementalist's powers of Fire and Electricity."

"So the weapons system are dependent on an elementalist?"

"That is correct Athame."

"Can the systems be changed to allow for other powers?"

"Not without a conversion kit no."

"Are any systems interchangeable to allow for cold?"

"Yes Athame, I can reroute system settings and to give you access to the rear flamethrowers. The existing heat sinks carry a conversion setting to allow for subzero temperatures."

"How long will the conversion take Siri?"

"Conversion will take approximately ten minutes, Athame."

"Make it so Siri."

"Very well Athame."

At this point Athame pulls out her shotgun and takes aim at a zombie removing its head in a single shot. Using one hand causes the gun to jump higher than with two but it is a trick she has learned to master. She pumps the shotgun, one handed, taking aim once more. Another zombie drops and she pumps once more. She does this process until all eight shells have been used. Once this happens Siri's voice speaks up.

"I have made a note that your weapon is out of ammunition. Shall I switch on the automatic stabilizer and neuro-navigator while you reload?"

Athame knew that a stabilizer was would keep the motorcycle upright and in perfect balance. Neuro-navigator was a term that she was unfamiliar with. She had a good idea but to be on the safe side.

"What is a neuro-navigator Siri?"

"The neuro-navigator is a software program that allows you to interface your brain to the navigation hardware of this vehicle. In this state you visualize where you wish the vehicle to go and what you wish for it to do and the vehicle will respond instantly. If this is undesirable you may also use the reloading chamber built into this vehicle. It is still equipped with sixty-four rounds."

"I'll go with the reloading chamber for now."

"Very well please state the type of weapon you are using, Athame."

"I am using a Remington Defense 870."

"One moment please."

A long rectangular panel opens up on the right side of the motorcycle. In it is an oval shaped tube which had a slot in its center.

Siri's voice speaks once more, "Please place your shotgun's reloading chamber over the loading station. Slide until the weapon locks into place."

Athame does as instructed and hears a metallic click as her shotgun locks into place.

"Starting weapon reload. Do not remove weapon until the light is green."

Athame listens as she hears a shell loaded into the chamber. A whirl can be heard and she hears the shell moving and another being loaded into the chamber. This continues for approximately thirty seconds and the reloading chamber lights up green. Athame removes the shotgun with a grin.

"Oh hell yeah!"

"I find your excitement very rewarding Athame."

"I think I am going to keep you Siri."

"I would like that very much, Athame."

Athame turns and fires into the horde once more. Eight shots take down eight more zombies. The rest of the zombies pick up the pace and begin gaining on Athame. She cranks up the throttle and easily out paces them. She hears an electronic chime and looks at the motorcycle.

"Conversion complete. You may now use cold abilities with the rear flamethrowers. Extended use of cold is not recommended as it could permanently damage the rear flamethrowers. Shall I prepare the flamethrower for you Athame?"

"Yes Siri."

"Flamethrower engaged."

Athame concentrates and cold air with bits of frost and snow fly out of two metal tubes that run an inch above where the exhaust pipes lie. She runs her motorcycle from one side of the street to the other a few times until she no longer hears movement. Breaking concentration she looks back and brings the vehicle to a stop. The horde that was following her was now frozen. There were a couple who escaped the freeze. Athame put on her claws and took them out quickly. She then went to the frozen ones and shattered the heads of each tossing each body to the side of the road as she did so.

After a couple of hours she was back on the road and pouring on the speed. She had a lot of time to make up if she was going to make it to Indianapolis around the same time as Dove and Wicca. Siri was going to be helpful and this motorcycle was amazing. She had seen a few of these newer models in The Dragon's but she had always been leery about testing them. Now she wished she had done it sooner.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"After that I made here without further incident. I pushed the motorcycle up the way about a mile or so back so you wouldn't hear me approaching. I hid it just inside the woods where you saw me walking."

Dove and Wicca look to one another then to Athame.

"So you just up and left Lin?" Dove begins.

"Yes," says Athame.

Wicca shakes her head, "Why? Just because he wasn't in your future?"

"Why love someone if they aren't always going to be there?"

"Are you serious?" Dove asks. "Did you ever think that you weren't seeing him in your future because of your mental programming?"

"Well no."

Dove presses on interrupting Athame. "And did it ever occur to you that while you two were together you'd be happier than you've ever been in your whole life?"

"No … I …"

"So because you didn't know the end result you simply gave up on it before it had a chance to become anything?"

Wicca puts a hand on Dove's arm. Dove continues to look at Athame but she stays quiet for the moment.

"I ... I thought he'd be better off."

Dove's face changes, softens but it is Wicca who speaks. "Who are you to make that decision for him? You don't have to know everything that's coming your way. I think you made a mistake at letting him go."

Athame begins to cry. She didn't take into account any of this. She simply acting fearing what it might mean. She saw now how big of a mistake she had made. She leans into both Wicca and Dove and embrace them. There was an immediate kinship here. An instant connection that was yet to be explained. Some thought they had all the answers but Dove wondered what they would truly find inside.

"Fine, then it's decided," Dove says, "After we are finished here we will return for Lin."

Athame wipes her eyes, "We can't."

"Why not?" asks Wicca.

"Because it's only a matter of time before one of the factions locates the Key. They all have the general location and eventually one of them will get lucky. You were told it was being kept in an Illuminati safe house correct Dove?"

"Yes."

"Then the areas they need to scan have been narrowed down considerably."

Dove swears, "You're right. Perhaps we should just go now. This can wait."

"No, we all have to do this. I can feel it."

There is a knock on the back of the van. All three women go straight for their weapons. Dove for her pistols, Wicca her rifle, and Athame has drawn her shotgun, they stare at the door and Dove motions for them both to open the doors. They do and Dove springs forwards and tackles a man. She pins him to the ground and has one of her pistols to his temple. Wicca and Athame file out and train their weapons on the man.

"Lin?" Athame says.

Dove looks from the man to Athame. She releases him and allows him to stand. Athame runs and throws herself into his arms. They share a kiss while both Wicca and Dove look on.

"I couldn't just let you go. I know you asked me to, but I couldn't." Lin states.

"How did you find me?"

"I put a tracer on your motorcycle. You luckily missed it."

"But I disabled your motorcycle, how did you get here?"

"That nice guard Randy let me use his car. Told me that I could bring it back whenever I was finished with it. I explained to him that I was about to lose the woman I love and he just handed me the keys. Told me to go get her and to never let go."

Athame is crying again but she laughs at this.

"You have this man's number?" Dove asks.

"I do."

"Good I'll program you a phone and you can call him and tell him where to pick up the car. Tell him you are sorry you can't bring it back to him but circumstances happened and you were forced to leave the car." A thought comes to Dove, "I assume you ditched your phone by now?"

"Um …." Lin has a look on his face that clearly shows it slipped his mind.

"Damn it!"

Dove has a look of complete frustration. This was going to make things more difficult. The Dragons now had a lock on their location and she was sure that they would send reinforcements. Dove had a plan and she had hoped that it would at least buy them some time.

"Athame, I need to you take Lin's phone and calls your superiors. Tell them the story about the zombie herd. Add a little twist putting Lin into the mix and tell them that during the confusion your phone was smashed and broken. They'll most likely be tracking your location so let them know that you followed us here."

Athame nods and does as instructed. Three minutes she hangs up the phone looking worried. "They say Lin and I are to stop you from entering into the facility."

"I was sure they would. That will give us thirty minutes to get inside and back out again. If we haven't gotten out by then we call back and get your instructions from there."

"What are you planning Dove?" Wicca asks.

"I'm just trying to buy us time. We have half an hour let's make the most of it." Everyone nods and Dove hands Athame a phone. "I programmed it to work of the old LTE networks. They are still active though inside well insulated building it might be hard to get a signal. It's slower than the networks today but they still work pretty well. I'll get you one set up later Lin."

"Thanks Dove." Both Athame and Lin say. They chuckle as they speak in unison.

Dove heads over to the gate and throws it open. "We'll have to finish story time on the road. We have to do this now before we lose our window."

The closest Draug, Impalers, look over to the noise and see Dove. The Draug have greenish grey skin and look humanoid. They vary in shape, size, and sex. Some have tentacles growing from them while others have long pointed spear like objects where their right hands should be. Dove wondered how they had survived so long without water and realized there must be a hydration station.

Dove draws her daggers as the creatures come at her. There is only about ten of them but they come closely packed together. Dove speaks quietly so as not to drawn the attention of the others.

"Only melee weapons."

Dove feels the ground rumble beneath her and she jumps at the nearest one. Three jagged stalactite's shoot up from the ground where Dove was mere seconds ago. She brings a dagger down on the top of Draug's head bringing the other to rest beneath its chin. The Impaler's eyes go blank and she kicks it. The daggers exit from the front of the Draug's face as it is propelled away from Dove and into the charging crowd.

A Draug dodges the inflight corpse and runs for Dove. Wicca takes it down quickly with a blow to the head from her hammer. Brain matter and blood splatter from the dent in the creature's skull. Dove then runs sliding on the ground. She kicks with both feet connecting with a knee. A snap is heard and the injured creature falls. Dove brings both daggers to rest in the back of the Draug's skull.

She dodges a lance performing a back bend to move quickly. A second later she is flipping and simultaneously kicking the lance up and out of harm's way. Athame leaps in and sliced with her claws. They stick for a moment and black blood flies out. She pulls her claws back and the Impaler falls.

Another lance flies in and Lin grabs it before it can touch either of the girls. He lifts the Impaler off the ground and over his head. Suddenly he slams the Impaler down to the ground stomping on its head. The face splits and he stomps once more. The face implodes giving way to his unforgiving boot. Lin still has the lance arm in his hand and he rips it off. With a mighty throw he impales another in the chest. It collapses seconds before it reaches Wicca.

Wicca's hammer swings through the air hitting a shoulder. She swings up catching it under the chin. A few bits of teeth and blood fly from the creature's mouth as she swings her hammer in an arc. The Draug drops and Dove leaps off its corpse flying into one that was in Wicca's blind spot. Its death comes with two daggers to the eyes.

Lin puts his hands down and Athame runs towards him. She steps into his cupped hands as he launches her into the air. She flies and spins sinking her claws into an Impaler's heart. She uses the momentum as it falls to flip herself over on to her feet. As Wicca swings her hammer into the side of the final creature. It bends unnaturally and Lin moves in to hit it in its other side. Athame leaps in claws brandished and it sticks out its lance to impale her. Dove sees this reaching to the back of her neck. In one fluid motion she grabs four throwing knives and releases them tossing them with speed and deadly accuracy. They hit the creature in a jagged line across its forehead right above its eyes. The spear drops just before Athame collides with the Draug. Athame jumps up and looks to Dove who merely winks then collects her throwing knives.

Sticking as much to the shadows as possible the four made their way to the facility. They move to the door and Dove finds a keypad. She tests the door finding it locked. A dagger is used to pry off the face plate. She flips a compartment on the phone pulling out a retractable cord. The cord is attached to the keypad and Dove presses an app called Sequencer. A green digital readout rises off the screen. On the screen there are six asterisk which are suddenly replaced with random numbers. Once by one the numbers fall into place and the door gives a low metallic click.

She puts the tiny retractable cord back into the phone. Dove looks back and aims her phone at the hydration station.

"What are you doing?" Athame whispers harshly.

Dove doesn't answer waving Athame off instead. She takes a headset from inside the bottom compartment of the phone and puts this in her ear. A 'ding ding' sound can be heard in the headset and a message shows that sync has been completed. She chooses an app called VPC, a digital keyboard and monitor are before her. It is attached together much like a laptop. The phone is hooked to her belt as she begins typing on the keyboard. She hacks into the hydration station shutting it down.

A noise comes from the hydration station sounding like an airplane engine shutting off. Suddenly all the Draug's heads look to the facility. An unearthly scream is emitted from them and they all charge. They yell, scream, and growl not in hunger but in fury. Draug never lose their Norse blood and as in life, they live for the fight. Dove throws the door open and they are through it quickly. Dove tries to slam the door but one of the creatures arrives before she can throwing its shoulder into the door. She struggles and Athame, Wicca, and Lin join in. As they do, three more push up on the door. The Draug push with all their might nearly gaining entry however Lin uses all his strength and the effect is instantaneous as the door flies closed with a slam. Getting inside had taken more time than Dove had hoped and ten minutes were already gone. Slams and pounding outside the door are heard for a few minutes but the finally move away to do as they will.

Dove turns to walk away and Athame stops her. "What the hell was that Dove?"

"What do you mean?" Dove begins walking again motioning for everyone to follow.

"We were inside. Why did you feel the need to mess with them further?"

Dove looks to her with an odd look. "Because we needed a way out. Draug can't live long without water. I took it away from them. They will have to leave to find more or they will die."

Athame look to the ground. It's obvious that this fact had escaped her. Her look of embarrassment was comical. Like a child pouting over a lost toy.

"I didn't expect them to move as fast as they did Athame."

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

Dove chuckles. "That's okay, thinking is my job."

"We're looking for the Ageis Chamber. That's where they gave and took away memories." Wicca says.

"Let's find Akan's office, we should be able to access his computer and get a layout of the facility." says Dove.

Lin looks around then straight to Dove.

"Do you have something to say Lin?"

"Not really Dove."

Dove gives him a doubtful look. "Please speak your mind."

"It's nothing really, I just find it funny how easily things fall back into place. From my understanding Athame told me you were always their leader. While you don't remember them it comes natural for you to take the lead."

Dove gives Lin a serious nearly cold look, "Would you like to lead Lin?"

Lin looks fearful and shakes his head rapidly, "I'm no leader Dove; it's merely an observation."

Dove's cold look melts away and she smiles genuinely as Lin with a chuckle. "I've never had anyone say that to me. Truth be told I do not feel like a leader either, but someone has to do it."

"How do you know Dr. Akan's computer is still here?" asks Wicca.

"We had to leave in a hurry during the outbreak. We didn't have time to take anything. The Draug reproduce quickly. They kill and reanimated the corpses. Broodwitches then implant eggs into the zombies turning them into Incubators. When the Incubators reach dry land they use a type of metamorphosis to change into Broodpods. From the Broodpods comes Warriors like Impalers, Maulers, and Seacallers. I'm just glad there weren't any Warmongers, Lords, or Broodsources."

"We all know how Draug work." says Wicca.

Lin shyly looks to the ground. "I didn't."

"Me either." Athame says. "We don't get many Draug in China. There are some on the coast but since those area aren't populated anymore not many of us take the time to learn."

"Are you serious?" Dove asks. "I always took the time to learn about all monsters. I know their strengths and weakness. I learned about their physiology and their habits because you never know when you'll be face to face with one."

Walking along they finally come across many offices. Many of them are empty and thus far they've come across no monsters inside. How in the world did they get out in the first place? That question worried Dove the most. Was there someone else already here or had they moved on. She had seen no signs that anyone was here but she was still leery. Finally she came across the door with Akan's name marked on it. She put a hand to the knob and look to the collection of faces.

"I had expected to do this alone. All of it in fact. When I first met up with you Wicca I had no real intentions of bringing you with me."

"I know Dove."

Dove smirks, "The name still takes some getting used to but I will admit that it feel right. It's nice to have a name outside the Illuminati. For what it's worth, I am glad you are all here. I may not know who you are, but my gut tells me this is right, even you Lin."

Lin blushes but he does not interrupt.

"This is the first step to reclaiming who we are. Let's take back what's ours."

With this Dove opens the office door and they step inside.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They step inside and look around. The walls are white with decorations of large pictures and various diplomas hung on the wall. There were likewise several plaques for various awards the doctor received. This was obviously from before The Scion entered into the world. The office looked the same as when she had last been here. There were a couple of overturned chairs from their hurried escape. They had come back here for something but Dove couldn't remember exactly what that was.

Akan was very secretive about it but Dove almost remembered him hiding something as opposed to grabbing something. He had set up wards on the doors and floor to keep the Draug out. She walked over to the wall behind a large painting of The World Trade Center after the events from September 11, 2001. During that time terrorists had hijacked airplanes and crashed them into the north and south towers of The World Trade Center and the Pentagon. A fourth plane believed to be heading for The White House in Washington DC was brought down prematurely in Pennsylvania. Nearly three thousand people were killed in this act and for a time it brought together the nation of America.

The blame was put on Osama bin Laden and the terrorist group al-Qaeda. The Illuminati paid a hefty sum to have al-Qaeda take the blame of this act. They hid al-Qaeda in a remote location and told them it would be in their best interests to keep a low profile. Instead Osama bin Laden made various videos of how he planned and executed the attacks. He taunted America and remained at large for quiet sometime. Eventually because of his taunts he was tracked down and killed by the American Nation.

The world would be surprised by the number of near outbreaks that had been covered up, such as the Kennedy Assassination. The real Oswald had been infected and was killed on the site. The man who was taken into custody was a member of the Illuminati. He sacrificed himself so the world wouldn't know the true horrors in it. Though knowing the Illuminati as she did now, she wondered of the validity of that voluntary action.

Dove moved to the painting and took it off the wall. Behind the picture was a safe and she tilts her head at this curiously.

"What have you found Dove?" asks Wicca.

"Just a safe, I'll crack it open after we have a look at Akan's computer."

Dove moves over to the computer and moves the mouse. The screen jumps to life immediately bringing up a login screen. Dove uses her phone to interface with the PC and hacks the password. She brings up the schematics of the building and looks them over closely. She finds the place where the Ageis Chamber is located and begins to power down the PC when she sees a folder file of interest. It is simply labeled Lazarus. She looks back to Wicca and Athame who have both seen the folder. They give her a nod and she opens the file. It seems to be a long and extensive audio file. Dove starts it up and listens. Akan's voice comes across loud, clear, and crisp. The more they listen the more they realize this is an audio journal.

_**August 3rd 2036**__**, Dr. Chester R. Akan's Logs**__. Archeological dig site of mount St. Helen. Today one of our survivalist shot a duck. It landed in what we thought was a mountain spring. We discovered a mysterious pool. It appears to be a hot spring however the water is green. That wasn't what we found strange however. As our survivalist reached for the duck, the water around it began to bubble as if it were boiling. We watched as seconds later the duck's wounds healed, it sprang to life, and flew away. We've set up a tent and collected many samples. We plan on starting tests on them tomorrow._

_**August 10th 2036**__, we can tell that the water from the spring has amazing regenerative properties. We've taken a few volunteers and cut off their fingers. Using the water on the dissection instantly grows a new potion of the finger as though nothing had ever happened. We also found some old bones near the pits and tested them with the spring water. A tested bone did grow flesh, muscle, and sinew, but it did not amount to much. We harvested it and are testing it now. I have contacted my employers at the Illuminati and they are discussing what we should do next. In the mean time we will continue to run tests. We are calling this spring The Lazarus Rise._

_On a side note we found three golden spherical objects with the bones that look very much like Solomon Keys. Two have been shipped off to other facilities while one remains here._

_**August 24th 2036**__, we dropped some of the materials we gathered from the bone into the pit today. The water bubbled and boiled but nothing happened at first. Shortly after the flesh was dropped inside we noticed it getting larger and growing rapidly. After a few minute we began to make out a person. It was female and still growing rapidly when suddenly she opened her eyes. She swam to the top quickly and leaped out of the water. She charged at one of the guards with madness in her eyes. The guard slammed the butt of his rifle into her face and she crumbled. Moments after she fell she began to dissolve and change into a gelatinous form. It would appear her transformation was not complete. We attempted to use the tissue again but there was no reaction in the Lazarus Rise. We can only guess at this point that with the interruption in the process that it ruined the material to a point that it can no longer be regenerated._

_**September 2nd 2036**__, our facility has been moved to a remote location outside of Indianapolis, Indiana. We are having water shipped in from Washington and the tests we have run so far prove out theory. If the regeneration process is interrupted at any point in time, the subject dematerializes and changes so much that it loses all genetic markers. It is just ooze; grey, slimy, and gelatinous. It is flammable so we have burned any of it that we have. It is not toxic but smells foul._

_**November 2nd 2036**__, we've constructed what we call the Lazarus Chamber. It will keep the subject contained while she grows. We've diluted the solution from the Lazarus Rise in hopes that the subject will grow at a slower rate and there for avoid the dementia of the previous subject. We are calling her Project Eve. Hopefully with her success she will be the mother of all other projects with The Lazarus Process._

_**November 15nd 2036**__, the girl is growing nicely; we decided to use the entire bone that we first used to test in The Rise. Since the subject is already started we will inject an agent into the subject that will allow us to change a few genetic markers and in theory make her taller._

_**November 30th 2036**__, our attempts to modify the subject have failed. This morning we watched as she changed into a mass of goo. It was sad to watch. We can only guess that our modifications to the DNA interrupted the process though it took a while for the subject to break down. We will burn the remains and start again. Hopefully this time we get it right._

_**December 5th 2036**__, we've started on Project Eve once more. We modified her DNA ahead of time and tested it in the chamber before making a final attempt at putting her into the chamber. All the original tests failed. I got the idea that perhaps we were modifying the DNA too much beyond its genetic makeup. I altered it only to make the subject a foot larger than it originally was. The sample failed and we decided to scrap modifications. These tests have become more bothers than they are worth and we will run simulated test based on data collected. We have started once more and the subject is growing nicely now and it will be only a matter of time before we have our first test subject._

_**May 5th 2037**__, we've made a breakthrough in The Lazarus Process this day. We've developed our first live specimen. Carbon dating estimates her to be alive in the early 1400's. This technology is very experimental at this point and we have no idea what may become of the subject. Project Eve, or Eve for short, seems to have no memory of who she once was though amazingly she has motor functions, cognitive speech, comprehensive thought, just as if she had been doing such things for a life time. We will begin talking to her, testing her knowledge, see what she knows, and measure her capacity for learning. She has long dark black hair, deep emerald green eyes, and a tan complexion._

_**May 9th 2037**__, we've spent the last three days questioning the subject. She has amazing common sense though there is much she doesn't understand. She does not understand where she is though seems accepting of her surroundings. According to Eve one of the orderlies touch her in an inappropriate manner today. She snapped his neck. She managed to break another orderly's nose, the arm of a third, as well as a fourth's leg before we were able to sedate her. She is fast, and seems to have an innate knowledge of how to fight. Perhaps hidden memories that the brain has tapped into when she feels she is in danger. We have asked her why it is she dislikes being touched but she cannot remember. It seems that women are able to touch her with no issues but men always bring about a reaction of violence. Tomorrow we will take some blood for testing and put Eve through a few training exercises to see what exactly she is capable of._

_**May 15th 2037**__, Eve met one of our nurses today named Tammy. Eve seems particularly fascinated by Tammy's pink highlights in her blonde hair. Eve asked her what kind of magic could make her hair two colors. She seemed a bit confused when Tammy told her it wasn't magic but hair dye. They got into a discussion about salons; the girl is picking up on the modern world quickly. Today we put her through a military training program with but a single goal. Capture a flag in enemy territory without being detected. She did this and none of us have any clue how she managed it as the door to the flag was under constant guard. We'll give her a day or two to rest and try something harder._

_**May 20th 2037**__, we ran another capture the flag scenario only this time we had someone always watching the flag. She was not only able to get into the room undetected but was able to knock out the guard and capture the flag in less than ten minutes._

_**May 30th 2037**__, my god Eve can turn invisible. This is why she is able to sneak past us. We finally caught it on camera and I still can't believe it. She tells us that it is magic and that it's a special trick that she has known how to do for years. The team and I know that she has only been alive less than a month but she seems to be remembering more about herself. Still not enough to tell us of her past, but she does remember a trip to a place she called The Far East and learning the Art of Ninjutsu. She spoke about it as though it was a new concept and art, though I suppose to her it is. We placed various weapons in her hands and watched her used them with flawless ease. Upon taking Eve back to her room we noticed that two daggers are missing. They are titanium with a curved blade and a one-inch additional blade attached to the hilt that curved away from the hands. A search of Eve's room turned up nothing, perhaps one of the security officers took them._

_**June 5th 2037**__, the two clones made from Eve's bones is coming along nicely. Like Eve they are growing at an extraordinary rate. As with Eve we assume that the growth will stop once the clone reaches a certain age. We can tell already however that the clones are different from Eve. Even through the green tinted solution and child-like complexion we can tell that the hair is different from Eve's in both subjects. Even at this young state we noticed structural differences in their faces immediately. We've come to the conclusion that they are totally different people and that these three must have died at the same time. What caused their deaths? Did they know each other? Were they friends or enemies? We've already settled on the names Project Cerberus and Project Celestia. If the projects are anything like with Eve then we should have a completed subjects in a matter of five months._

_**June 22nd 2037**__, our training sessions with Eve have become more intense. She seems happy with the training sessions but becomes less so when we speak to her and try to delve into her memories. Dr. Libran wishes to use the Ageis to see if we are able to help her unlock her hidden memories. I am reluctant because I fear what the Ageis may unlock. Likewise if things are unlocked to quickly it could potentially drive Eve insane. I must approach this with caution; it is essentially my project but I can be easily removed if it is suspected that I have become too attached. Right now I am the only thing that stands between Eve and dissection. The others do not see her as a person, only I do right now. Perhaps if they have more time to get to know her they will see what I see._

_**July 5th 2037**__, Eve is becoming bored with her training. We've asked the board for more funding to develop live robotic targets for Eve's training. What we've done for her so far has been little of a challenge to her. My colleagues are fascinated by her and the magic she seems to possess. None of us has seen magic used up close though all of us had heard about it and the stories didn't do it justice. It was just a few tricks but things like invisibility and teleporting, but fascinating to watch nonetheless._

_**July 20th 2037**__, so far no decision has been made on putting Eve in the Ageis but things are not going my way. Eve is starting to remember that she used to live and travel with two other women. She does not remember much more than that unfortunately other than someone called Athame. Who or what this person could mean to Eve is beyond me at this point and time._

_**August 5th 2037**__, we've finally developed a few robot targets for Eve's training. Thus far she has failed to overcome them though she seems happier now that she has live targets. The robots are set to stun and disarm and seem to give Eve a challenge, at least more so than the security we were using. Eve has not killed anyone though she does get overzealous and has sent a few men to the infirmary. Security was beginning to grow weary of the sessions so I am sure they will be relieved now._

_**August 25th 2037**__, it has been decided to use the Ageis on Eve. She has become resistant about speaking of her past though we are sure she remembers more than she lets on. Her dreams have turned to nightmares over the last month and they come more frequently. She has talked of a tiny settlement that she once lived in and of the contribution she made to make it a safer place. She didn't make it a perfect place, but it was better than before. It would appear our Eve was a hero once upon a time._

_**September 7th 2037**__, Cerberus and Celestia are making remarkable progress. They both have an odd feeling about them though we can't quiet put our finger on it yet. Eve's has refused the Ageis and has promised to share her memories with us so long as we do not push too hard._

_**September 21st 2037**__, Eve tells us now that she wishes to be called by her true name. She says that her name is Dove Starling. The board has decided to sedate her and put her in the Ageis. Since we've done so she's become colder and darker than she once was. I hope it is just my imagination but she did quite a number on the robots. She destroyed three of them in a matter of moments before I had to end the session. Dove tells us that we will switch our training session to three times a week, has made a request for a computer, and has requested lessons on what's transpiring in the world so far. This is the first time she's told us something as opposed to requesting. I fear her sessions in the Ageis are the cause. She's becoming too dangerous to continue placing her in the machine. I will bring this up at the next meeting._

_**October 4th 2037**__, Dove left her room unsupervised today. She came across Cerberus and Celestia and became enraged. We had to sedate her in order to calm her. Once we were able to speak with her we discovered what had set her off. Through the use of the Ageis we discover that for most of her life Dove was tied to two women that she saw as a sisters, a woman named Athame and another called Wicca. The three were inseparable their bond was as close knit as any sisters. It would appear that Cerberus and Athame as well as Celestia and Wicca are the same people._

_**October 8th 2037**__, Cerberus' full name is Athame Xui. She is a wizard and according to Dove a powerful one. Dove met her in the China when she was learning martial arts. Celestia's full name is Wicca Harris. She is a priestess capable of using powerful healing magic. This is an amazing find for the Illuminati. If they are anything like Dove they will be powerful indeed and something we can use to shape the Illuminati._

_**October 28th 2037**__, Dove is learning well, beyond the scope of what we could possibly imagine. I was perplexed by this until I caught her tampering with the Ageis. Today, after her session in the Ageis I notice that she had modified it in such a way as to transmit information as well as extract it. Essentially while we've been using it to extract information from her brain, Dove has found a way to upload information into her brain. Mathematics, Science, English, History, Modern Security, and even Hacking, these are things she has been uploading to herself. A complete investigation of the laptop given to her shows searches on networking, intrusion, password decryption, computer and hardware infrastructure, our Dove has certainly been a busy little bee. With the knowledge she's gained so far she was able to hack into our systems and study the blueprints of the Ageis. She found a way to reprogram it and implement that programming to her advantage. I wouldn't go so far as to say she is a genius but most of my colleagues would not have thought to do such a thing had they been in her place. The others are talking about recycling her and starting over fresh. I cannot allow this to happen._

_**November 5th 2037**__, Cerberus and Celestia are finally out of the regeneration chamber. To avoid the same issues we've had with Dove, we've totally wiped their memories._

_Cerberus is an albino. There is literally no pigmentation in her. Her hair is silver, her skin is so pale it practically shines, and her eyes are ice blue. Unlike other albinos she has no sensitivity to light leaving me to ask the question if she is true albino or if it is some sort of magical effect._

_Celestia has a light complexion, almost Caucasian, save for a slight differentiation in her complexion. She has long black wavy hair and amber colored eyes. Her skin seems nearly flawless and perfect which causes us to wonder if it's an effect of the magic she possesses._

_On a different note it may have taken us three tries but we realize now it's not the subject but the chamber itself that speeds up the aging process. If we take them out before full incubation however, this is the time it takes to fully grow the organs needed to sustain life functions, then the subject is tainted. Putting them back into the chamber is useless as they turn into foul smelling sludge. No what we need to do is to find a way to age the organs while reducing the effects it has on the body. Perhaps if we modified the solution then we could achieve this. We put everything together so fast that we didn't even bother to test anything. Dove was meant to be our test I suppose however she was a complete success or so we thought. How can something that works be a failure?_

_**November 10th 2037**__, Cerberus literally froze a nurse's hand today, Casey was her name. She didn't mean to, but Casey scared her. It was fascinating, to watch that blue ray shoot from her finger, but we watched horrified as ice formed around it. Cerberus rushed to her and melted it away with some type of spell but the damage had already been done and we will have to amputate. We will have to be more careful around her. We've likewise decided not to put her through treatments in the Ageis. Not after what we found out about Dove. It is too horrible to even put into words. I have finally agreed with the others. We are going to scrape Dove and try again. This time we will use a modified version of the solution to hopefully keep her as a child as opposed to an adult. Perhaps this will keep all her memories from surfacing and she can go back to being Eve once more._

_**November 16th 2037**__, the titanium daggers we thought missing have finally resurfaced. Unfortunately it was in Dove's hands after she killed five of our guards. She must have somehow heard about our plans for her. She has also kidnapped Cerberus and Celestia and locked herself in the Ageis chamber. To be honest it is the perfect place to hide. The area is completely separate from the rest of the complex. It is air tight and uses a process to recycle CO2 into to O2. Dove has lock the area off and set up a 128 hexadecimal passcode to keep us out. Because of the dangers to the subject, the Ageis is kept on a separate powers source that can only be operated from an observatory computer within the Ageis chamber. How did Dove know all this? How long had she been planning this and how is it possible that she put it together in such a short time? We gave her the knowledge to do such, we are the ones to blame, if only we had known how truly dangerous she truly was. Using technology based on Eve's power we've teleported in Illuminati elites but the doors never open and only one ever came out. He had a message, stop trying or more would die. We see her walking around the area from time to time through the bullet proof glass but we dare not press our luck any more than we already have._

_**November 17th 2037**__, I have no idea the limits of Dove's power, but she teleported to my office today and brought me inside the Ageis chamber today. She wants me to activate it and restore Cerberus' and Celestia's minds. She wants me to make them Athame and Wicca again as she put it. I have warned her of the danger and she informed me of something I was not aware of, as long as an influx of information is going into the subject then the risks of extraction is minimal. In other words, it will not only unlock her memories but she will gain added knowledge as well. I have reviewed the files and must say that I am impressed. Dove has chosen subjects in scientific theory, genetics, technology, and many others for Cerberus and language arts, philosophy, literature, computers science, all forms of theology and many other subjects for Celestia. Dove says that these are subject that they would study themselves if they were from this time. I have given in to her wish because I wish to see just how right Dove is._

_**November 24th 2037**__, I have taken to calling Cerberus and Celestia by their proper names, Athame and Wicca; it pleases Dove and keeps me alive. I am glad that Dove continues to let me document events. If she did not I think I would go insane. In any case Dove and I have discussed much. She told me that one day she knew that we would try and destroy her. She has been preparing for it since she first woke up. She told me that she, her sister, and her best friend fought a great evil. They died in the process but they were able to banish a being called the Scion from this world. She did not tell me the circumstances of their deaths but I got the feeling it was not a pleasant one. She told me why it is she does not like to be touched by men. She has passcodes on all the terminals and doors. She has no problem killing, but she does not do so needlessly. Athame's process will take at least another week, and then we move on to Wicca. Poor Wicca seems most confused by all of this._

_A side note I find most interesting is this Scion. Could it be the same Scion of today? Logic says yes. If so they said they sent it back, banished it. Where does it come from? How did they do it? Can they do it again? Time will tell I suppose_

_**December 1th 2037**__, Athame's time in the Ageis is complete. She has fully knowledge of who she was, and an extensive knowledge of today. She is brilliant and her mind exceeds my own. She also has great magical power of the likes I have never not in a long time. Knowledge just cannot be given; one must have the capacity to understand what it is they are learning. I suspect that Dove knew this, which is why she never tried to give herself knowledge that was beyond her scope of understanding. This Athame must have a great mind to compile and understand the wide range of knowledge implanted into her. The two then placed Wicca, in the chamber and began to put her through the process. Dove shows blueprints and materials on The Lazarus Process to Athame and asks if she can figure out how it works. She of course does easily which is not surprising with her intellect._

_**December 2nd 2037**__, Athame teleported out of the chamber today and retrieved all the bones we've found of them. I can see the others frantically trying to find a way to bring the labs back under their control. They've sent in more troops but Dove and Athame kill them with ease. The place remains locked down and it seems that they are prepared for anything. It would seem that Athame can create something called a Sanctuary. It is like a house and meets the need of the person conjuring it._

_**December 8th 2037**__, Athame sorted all the bones according to which person they belonged too. They were labeled and dated accordingly when Dove asked Athame why she was doing it. Athame stated it was in case they needed to be brought back again. Dove made a fine argument that if their memories were held in their DNA, wouldn't it be best to use their DNA from today. Athame agreed with the logic and the remaining bones were incinerated. I am no longer allowed to do anything. They have completely taken over. I am not sure why I am even here anymore._

_**December 15th 2037**__, Wicca has completed her time in the Ageis chamber and her mind has been completely restored. She has a beauty to her that surpasses both Dove and Athame. She has taken to pulling it into a bun that sits at the back of her head. She knows of the modern world and what is currently going on at the labs. The three discussed quite a bit about what was happening. That was when the assault came. Nearly a whole army of Illuminati Elite barged into the chamber and attacked. Dove, Athame, and Wicca turn to the assault and trying to think quickly I grabbed a stun stick they left unattended. I turn immediately to Dove and turning up the amps I hit her with the stick. She drops in an instant clearly not expecting what just transpired. Athame and Wicca turn on me and at this time the Elite open fire. They use a knock out gas that takes down the two and myself as well apparently. When I came to, I tell them that we are to wipe the memories of all three subject if we are going to salvage this situation at all._

_**January 1st 2038**__, Athame, Wicca, and Dove's minds have been completely wiped. We have given them new names, Frost for Athame, Sage for Wicca and Hemlocke for Dove. It will be safer for us this way and hopefully this will likewise remove any side effects caused by the Ageis. She's just been taken from the chamber and is being escorted to her room. Now we are to focus on the other two subjects. For safety issues we have been keeping both under sedation …_

The recording cuts off and gunfire can be heard fairly close. More gunfire this time closer. This goes on for a time stopping suddenly. It picks back up once more with the sound of retreating footsteps. The gunfire picks up more heavily sounding nearly next to the recorder they are so loud. A loud shot and a buzzing is heard as the recording suddenly stops.

_**January 5th 2038**__, this will be my last entry. With the loss of both Frost and Sage, the Lazarus Project is being shut down. We are certain The Dragon's took one while The Templars too the others. Like us they too have ways to restore and tamper with memories. I just hope they are more successful than we were._

_We have destroyed the Ageis Chamber however this may not have been the best idea. Hemlocke is already showing signs of regaining knowledge we took from her. She remembers things that happened days ago, but they are fuzzy. Given time I am sure her memories will fully resurface. This is something I will keep to myself. I am certain that had we let her memories come back naturally she would have been fine. The more memories that begin to surface the quicker other memories will surface._

_The Project is considered a success as originally we were supposed to test the regenerative property of the spring waters. We are now being asked to move on to the study of The Draug. We are to study their social habits and their internal makeup. The Illuminati wish to learn if there is a way to control them and turn them into weapons. This will help cut down on our own casualties._

The audio file stops and the women look at one another with flabbergasted looks. What were they going to do now? Dove moves from the computer to the safe. The lock is digital and Dove uses her phone to crack the safe. She throws open the safe door and looks inside. On a velvet cloth sits a golden circular object. The object has many engraved glyphs on the surface. Dove looks from the object to the group. They all know instantly they have found a Key of Solomon. They motion for her to go on and she reaches out putting a hand on the object.

As soon as her fingers touch the Key images blur through her mind. They are too fast for the eye to keep up with and she puts one hand to her head. The other is stuck to the Key as if glued. Blue lights emit from the sphere flowing over Dove. The group looks worried moving to pull her away from the Key but something is holding her fast. The harder they pull, the stronger the force holding Dove into place becomes. Finally they stand back and wait. A few moments later the light surrounding Dove stops. She grabs the Key turning it over and in the blink of an eye is gone.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Unknown_

Dove checks out her surroundings. The light here is golden, crisper than from where she had come though it looks as though it is being filtered somehow. There are branches wide and flat enough to be considered paths all around her. At various points there are white circular openings that give off a faint humming. Other paths cross others at various points. These circular opening were next to larger opening. Within the closer ones she can see various landscapes. A thought comes to her that she can use these opening to travel to various places all over the world.

A large mechanical golem is walking towards her and passes her by without a second glance. The golem is massive, anywhere from twenty-five to thirty feet high. Various tube can be seen probably to feed it the fluids necessary for functionality. What it could possibly be made of Dove could not determine only that it appeared to be a dark, nearly black material.

Long trunks leap from the ground going as high as the eye can see. Dove has a pretty good idea that were she near the top level of the branches she would see leaves. A buzzing sound fills the air. It is pleasant enough to Dove as she wonders just where in the world she is.

A strange sense of déjà vu come over her as though she had been here before. That was crazy though, surely if she had been here she'd remember. A man ambles up the pathway giving Dove a wave. He is dressing in an old time train conductor's uniform and hat. He sported a large not quite greying moustache which made him look more fatherly than anything. He reaches her and pulls out an old pocket watch looking it over.

"Yes you're late, but that's alright isn't it?"

He had a British accent of a time long before today. He didn't smile but spoke in a matter of fact, no nonsense tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Come now Dove." He looks at the watch again. It is gold with a large oak tree on the face plate. "You should have been here what, nine years ago. Your port key was activated then."

"Port key?"

"Right, right. We thought when yours, Athame, and Wicca's key's went dead that the Scion had gotten you. But poof they popped back up in a future time."

"I'm sorry I don't understand?"

"Oh? Take a knock to the noggin did ya?"

"Um …"

"No worries luv, we can get the bees to fix you up in a jiffy."

The buzzing sound grows louder and millions of bees float down from above. They hover over the man suspended in the air.

"Who are you?"

"I am not important. I am merely the facilitator of Agartha."

"Agartha."

Dove knows the name but this isn't possible. Agartha is a fictional place. It is a realm beneath the surface of the world. Hidden away and accessible only by those affected by The Buzzing. Distance in Agartha is different and it can be used to travel to locations in a fraction of the time it would take on the surface.

"Hold still now luv."

The Facilitator throws his hands up and the large swarm of bees surrounds Dove. They swirl around her getting close but never actually touching her. Golden light begins to flow from the bees and surrounds Dove. It doubles in intensity and the bees pick up speed. The buzzing grows louder digging into Dove's mind making it itch. The itching grows as the bees speed up becoming little more than a blur of golden light. The buzzing and the itch become just barely tolerable and images flash through Dove's mind much like a picture show. Her entire life flashes before her eyes in an instant but slows on one event in particular.

_Dove stands before the Scion. The creature isn't anywhere near as massive as it was in her previous vision. It looks the same except its only six feet tall standing on four feet. To her left is Wicca and Athame stands off to the back with a large book in her hand. She begins reading an incantation that will destroy the Scion as well as disperse the hell spawn anomalies that have risen. Dove knew this wasn't Hell rising to earth but The Filth manifesting it and drawing on myths and legends for inspiration._

_They are at the base of a volcano of a land yet to be discovered. Snow covered the mountainous range and this particular volcano had been dormant nearly 650 years. Not an exact number but they weren't here the last time it erupted. That being said the volcano has begun to smoke with the rise of The Scion. They were going to stop this monstrosity before it could do any damage. They had to or humanity would be doomed. The major factions were involved in some sort of power struggle and too busy to stop this but Dove's organization would stop them. The Council of Venice was a neutral party and upheld the laws of keeping the societies in check. The Council stayed out of other business so long as it did not risk exposure._

_Athame reads and the earth begins to rumble. The Scion shrieks and charges. Dove runs towards it blinking with katana drawn. The katana glows with a fiery aura. She slices at an arm and cuts through it easily. It falls skidding to a stop. Athame steps away never ceasing in reciting the spell. Along with the rumbling, Athame begins to glow as well. Wicca takes aim with her rifle and fires three times into the creature's throat. She sidesteps away as it grows a new leg. The Scion stands up and the holes in its neck close over as well._

_The Scion flaps its wings and Dove runs in and cleaves one completely off. It turns slamming its head into Dove. Dove is sent sprawling but is on her feet immediately. She jumps and takes the other wing out. The Scion stands on two legs raising its height to nine feet. Wicca uses her magic on The Scion to slow its regeneration process. Dove ducks as a clawed hand slashes at her and cleaves though a leg at the knee. With a scream of pain The Scion falls again. Wicca has a strained look on her face as each new wound means a larger load for her to carry._

_Suddenly a beam of light shoots from a glowing Athame. Both Dove and Wicca strain at the brightness of it. Wicca loses her concentration for a moment. The Scion fully heals its wings before Wicca resumes control and keeps the leg from healing. Dove moves in but it is too late. It has already taken high to the air. Wicca and Dove crowd together protectively to keep Athame out of harm's way._

_The small behemoth dives for them. Dove pushes Wicca out of the way and leaps. She lands on its back settling between its stub of a neck and the peak of its shoulder. She swings the katana on the upsweep of its wings. They both fall helplessly to the ground below. Dove uses her ability to blink and she rolls to the ground coming up in a defensive stance. At the same moment one of the stray beams of light slams into The Scion._

_The Scion roars in pain, fury, and fear. It tries to stand but Wicca somehow managed to hold her concentration and the leg has not grown back yet. The rest of the smaller beams focus on The Scion. White light surrounds the creature filling it completely. It glows brightly losing its form becoming little more than light in behemoth form. Suddenly Athame stops speaking and the creature shatters into a million shards of brilliant sparkling white light. The sparkling light falls to the ground and settles in the snow._

_The three women grin at one another when the ground rumbles again. Fire and lava shoots immediately from the volcano and straight into the air. Dove, Athame and Wicca look to one another frightfully turning to run away. As soon as she takes her first step a molten rock slams into Athame crushing her. The sickening sweet smell of burnt flesh hangs in the air as she is killed. Wicca screams dodging a rock that lands on her left. She runs a few more steps before a pool of lava flies through the air landing in the area her foot is coming down. The bottom half of her leg disintegrates from underneath her. She tumbles head first into the ground. Her lower half disappears into the pool while her upper half remains intact yet motionless._

_Dove watches helplessly as they both fall. She looks up and blinks away just in time to avoid a flaming boulder. Dove appears next to Wicca grabbing her upper half. She then teleport to Athame grabbing what remains of her, which amounts to her head and a leg. The eruption finally lowers and a steady flow of lava advances towards Dove. She runs letting out a scream and tumbles to a stop in the snow. A small quarter size flaming pebble stuck her leg and lodged inside. She can hear it sizzle as it burns away at her bone as she teleports away._

_Dove comes next to a greenish pool of water on the far side of the volcano. She takes a small knife and jams it into the wound. She renews her scream as she uses the knife to dig into her leg pulling out the still smoldering pebble. She looks upon the remains of her friends weeping. She had to get them away. There is no way they can be brought back with the Scion's influence so close. Dove concentrates to take them away when the first wave of shock hits her. The pain is unbearable making any coherent thought impossible. Another wave hit, it's three times worse than the first. The wound pulsates and pounds beating deep inside her head. She grits her teeth against it gathering up all her will when the third and final waves of pain pours into her. It's as though someone has poured shattered glass into her leg. She passes out from the sheer intensity of the pain._

_Dove passes away a few hours later not of the wound but from an infection festering from within. Here their bones lie until they are discovered by a scientific team thousands of years later. Had they known what was to come perhaps the Lazarus Project would never have been formed. A sparkle of the former Scion would accidentally be kicked into the pool by a guard during the night. This piece, which had stuck to Dove, was transported with her when she left the volcano. Unbeknownst to the scientists The Scion reformed and flew off into the night. Dove's spirit was here to witness this but she was powerless to stop it._

Memories of her time in the lab and her childhood flow into Dove. She remembered her transformation from when she acquired The Buzzing. Her visits from the Factions, meeting Athame and Wicca in Agartha, as well as her initiation into the Council of Venice return in a flash. As the bees lifted away from her she slowly sits down overwhelmed by it all.

"I didn't expect," Dove paused not quite sure how to continue.

"I know, a lot to take in right luv?"

Dove nods.

"So where's Athame and Wicca? Never saw one mate without the others."

"Well their keys have been lost, so they can no longer access Agartha."

"Oh pity, well I can tell you where their last signature originated if ya like?"

Dove shakes her head, "That would be fine."

"Right then. Athame's key was taken to Minnesota while Wicca's key is in New York. It's in the Area that used to be called Queens I believe."

"Do you think they are still there?"

"Right I do, were they to move, they'd pulse still they stopped."

"Right, can I get back to where I came from."

"Normally no, but as the Key brought you here of its own accord you should be able to return to the last point of access."

"Right, thanks for the help."

"Right-o. Are their heads muddled as well?"

"I think so."

"Right, then when they touch their Keys They'll come here and I'll fix em right as rain.

"Thank you again."

"Off you go then. Tah!"

Dove concentrates on the Agartha Key and disappears in a flash of gold and blue light. The Facilitator stands there for a moment longer watching the area where she was.

"God's sped there luv. You lot are the last. Return back quickly before it's too late."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Indianapolis, IN_

Wicca and Athame look to one another after Dove's disappearance. Athame pulls out a device and scans the area. The machine sounds an alarm violently.

"Temporal anomaly." Athame says.

"Where to?"

Athame doesn't answer but simply shakes her head.

"I'm sure she'll show up." Lin offers.

Athame buries her face into Lin's chest, "I just got her back. I can't lose her again."

Lin strokes her hair, "Let's not jump to conclusions. I'm sure she's fine."

"He's right," Wicca agrees, "That's not the best use of our time right now. Right now we need to comb this computer for information."

"You're right."

Athame moves to the computer and begins searching over the database. Images flash on the screen at a rapid pace. She finally stops taking a moment to read something of interest. The particular entry was on the Keys of Solomon. She read the entry to its end and click on a link for locations. She gives a smile to Wicca.

As Wicca begins to ask what she has found, Dove appears in the room. Wicca and Athame rise and prepare to rush in stopping almost instant. As much as they want to hug Dove and be grateful she is alive, it dawns on them that this is not the same Dove they remembered. Dove steps up and pulls them both in embracing them. Lin looks to the group with a smile and Dove pulls him in as well. They remain like this for a few more moments before Dove breaks away.

"First off let me start by saying, I remember everything now."

All three take in a breath to speak and Dove holds up a hand.

"I've been in Agartha. These devices that have been referred to as Keys of Solomon are actually Agarthan Portal Keys."

"Of course!" Wicca exclaims.

"What's an Agarthan Portal Key?" Lin asks.

Athame answers, "An Agarthan Portal Key is given to each person affected by The Buzzing upon their first entry into the hidden world Agartha."

"The Facilitator said something I found very disturbing. He says that we are the last."

"The last what?" Athame asks.

Dove shakes her head, "What he said carried to me as I was returning here. I believe he means we are the last chosen, the last that possess The Buzzing."

"Bollocks! We've seen plenty blokes using magic and powers." Wicca denies.

Her British accent thickens as she gets heated. A trait Dove had forgotten about. She didn't realize on just how much she had missed out on. She supposed that was what brainwashing meant. The Illuminati used her for their own twisted purposes. One day she might make them regret doing that but for now she had a more important job to do.

"Well I don't know how it worked in The Templars but in the Illuminati anyone who possessed any types of special skills or powers did so either because of biological implants or cybernetics."

Athame looks to Lin. Lin gives her a nod. "Yes, my strength comes from cybernetics."

"And there are more than a few that I know of with biological implants granting them a certain amount of magical abilities."

"I'm more than willing to bet that The Scion has tracked down and killed everyone who has The Buzzing. It's drawn to them, like a moth to a flame."

"But why?" asks Lin.

"Because feeding on The Chosen gives it strength and power. It is what it was made for. To destroy all of The Chosen so The Filth can infect and rule all of humanity."

"You speak as the The Filth is intelligent." says Lin

"Well it is if you think about it. The Filth does have sentient thoughts. How else would it be able to tap into our consciousness to come up with creatures from our own lore?" Athame counters.

"So what? All these creatures that we see aren't real then?"

"Oh they are very real," says Wicca, "but they are manifestations created by The Filth."

Lin nods slowing in understanding, "So what's the end goal of The Filth?"

Dove gives out a light sigh, "That much should be obvious. The end of humanity. The Filth would very much like to remake the world in a different, much darker form."

"Which is why we have to get to the other keys. We need our full minds to come up with a plan to beat The Scion."

"Are you daft!?" Wicca yells.

"It's our job to stop it. We've done it before, we can do it again."

"It's suicide! The Scion is too powerful." Athame's brow crinkles.

"I don't think so. It is suicide to take it on alone, but we won't be alone. We'll have each other."

"Do you really think we'll be enough?" Lin looks worried as well.

Dove gives a smile, "I don't know, I just know that this is something we have to do. Are there any objections?"

Wicca, Athame, and Lin stare at her for a time. Their looks expressed equal expressions of fear and worry. One by one the looks became that of steadfast determination. Dove had no idea how they were going fight a creature as dire as the Scion now, but their faith in her warmed her. This is what she had been missing. Not since Genesis and Haven had people believe in her as fully as Wicca and Athame. Did Lin follow because of Athame? For that matter, did Wren and Orion follow because of Genesis and Haven or did they believe too? Dove believed it was the later. Orion, Wren, and Lin may have only just joined them but her heart told him he was a kindred spirit. This still applied to Genesis and Haven as well. She still loved them all she just didn't know how to handle what brought them to this situation.

Dove would never lead them into a situation that was certain death but in this instance was an unknown variable. They might have to be a little reckless, one or even all of them might die. She wasn't sure that was something she could live with. Death brought on by The Scion in most cases was permanent. Sure there was The Lazarus Rise and other areas like it but would it really work a second time? Dove thought not. Some version of her had thought that is was possible, that much was evident from Akan's audio files. Certainly she would try, but her heart knew this would be futile.

"Right now, we should figure out where the facilities are that house our portal keys." Dove says. "I have a general location but I'd like to narrow it down before we move on."

"I'm a step ahead of you there Dove." says Athame.

Athame takes a moment to upload the coordinates to Dove and Wicca's phones. Looking it over Dove gives a grin.

"Wonderful. I think we should split, hit both facilities at the same time. It will be quicker and right now time is of the essences. We should assume that The Scion is tracking Wicca, Athame, and myself. With that in mind it is going to track the largest signature first which will be Wicca and myself. We will be off to New York, The Scion will track us there. We'll grab the key and meet Athame and Lin in Minnesota."

"Are you sure that's wise Dove? Splitting us up?" ask Wicca.

"I think for now, it's our best option."

Athame sighs, "I'm not thrilled with the idea of separating either but it does make sense."

"It is only temporary."

Wicca, Athame, and even Lin give a nod. Before they leave Dove takes a phone out of her bag. She programs it and sets it up handing it to Lin. She has Athame make a call on Lin's old cell. She lets them know that Dove and Wicca have been apprehended. She is congratulated then given instructions to being them in right away. Athame agrees destroying the phone after the call has been ended.

They then turn and exit the office making their way slowly upstairs. They are nearly to the exit when the facility shakes with a roar. They chance a glance back to see Draug down the hallway. Dove shakes her head and swears. There must be another usable water source inside the building. It was clear that not all of the Draug made it above.

The creature was twice times as large as the Draug outside. It was not a Lord but nearly as bad. The Warmonger charged as quickly as it could down the hall. Its speed was slowed as its arms scraped both sides of the wall. It had two large lobster like claws for hand. Its face looked like a skull with two tentacles jutting from where its chin should be. There were no eyes, simply dark slits where the eyes should be. Even with the restrictions of the walls it was moving at an incredible rate.

"RUN!" Dove screams.

They run directly for the exit. They hurry and reach the door in a matter of moments. Dove chance a glance back and sees that the creature has closed the distance by half. Wicca throws the door open and they file out with Dove last. The door is slammed close and the creature hits it with great force. Rolling out of the way, they find their feet and run for the gate. Another hit to the door causes it to bend. They reach the gate and Dove has enough time to realize that there are no Draug left topside. They must have looked for another source of water. Another hit to the door and it is sent flying from its hinges.

On the move Dove removes a pair of glasses, Stephan's glasses. Her phone makes a beeping noise after a few minutes. A digital readout comes across her vision. It was just as she thought, these glasses were equipped with a Digital Eye. She could use this eye to interact with the Siri SI (Simulated Intelligence) software in her phone. Apple has made a killing by selling their intelligence software to other cell companies as well as to automotive companies. No computer data existed without having this essential software. Now Siri possessed a world wide database that the software could draw from. This gave a person in the field great versatility for unknown variables they might come across. Combining this with a headset and a Digital Eye and you can ask Siri a question or give her a command. She'll scan the object through the digital eye and give you a responds or perform the command based on information taken from the database.

With the others through the gate Dove slams the door shut. She looks at the locking mechanism speaking into the wireless headset. "Engage lock."

Her phone speaks in response, "Locking mechanism engaged."

A metallic click can be heard.

"Dove!" screams Athame.

She attempts to scale the fence and Lin pulls her back. Athame struggles but Lin keeps his grip.

Dove grabs the fence, "Listen, you and Lin get moving. Get your asses to Minnesota. Lin lose that car and pick up a motorcycle you need a fast ride to keep up. Tell the guard where he can pick up his car. Wicca leave my ride and get moving too. I'll catch up with you but you don't stop you understand?"

Wicca nods.

"Dove don't!" yells Athame.

"I'll be fine, you go!"

The Warmonger roars and Dove turns to face it, "GO!"

This gets them moving. Athame is on her motorcycle and Lin hops on behind her. Wicca pushes Dove's motorcycle out of the back of the van peeling away. Dove charges the creature and draws her katana along the way. It immediately burst with a fiery aura. A grin crosses her face. She remembered how to access the power now. She lets out a burst slicing the creature across the waist. It lets out a painful roar as its midsection burst into flame.

Dove stabs out striking it in the back. It whips around and strikes her with a claw. She flips backwards landing on her feet slicing up. The claw drops to the ground smoking rising from where the blade touch it. The creature falls back off balance from the lack of weight. It manages to keep its footing and Dove jumps up kicking it in the chest. This rocks it once more and she sweeps around hitting the knee from behind. The ground rocks with its landing. Dove hovers before its face a moment quickly bringing the katana down directly between the things slits for eyes. The Draug lets out a weak scream of pain struggling. Dove keeps her grip digging the katana further into the skull. She twists the katana and the creature goes still.

Screams and roars can be heard in the distance as the rest of the Draug feeling passing of the Warmonger. Dove does not wait around, she unlocks the gate, jumps on the back of the motorcycle, and rides off into the distance.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Minneapolis, MN_

Athame and Lin hunker down outside of the old abandoned facility. Athame wasn't sure what happened to this place to turn it into a hot zone but she was certainly glad the fog had lifted. Being a Chosen, she had a natural protection from the fog's influence, Lin had none however. The fog would twist and distort his mind until he gave in to the fog's influence. Eventually those affected by it would give in to an unbearable desire to kill themselves. Once they did the fog would reanimate them as zombies.

In the old days, movies depicted zombies as carrying some sort of disease. A bite or a scratch would kill you and then you would turn. In truth it took a bit more than that for you to become one of the walking dead. A bite could in fact turn you but it most certainly would not kill you. Not if you got treatment for the wound that is. Mostly it would be bacteria and infection that would kill you. In order to turn to a zombie you have to die. If you have not died within twenty-four hours of being bitten then you would not turn. At least this is what Athame had observed so far.

The building stood out as an eyesore from the rest of the surroundings. Most of the buildings were caving in and falling apart but this facility seemed untouched. Walking around the place, Athame soon found out the reason was due to a series of sigils engraved into the steel posts. Athame wondered if there was anyone still inside then dismissed it. Were anyone inside there would be guards patrolling the area. The sigils were a good defense but they are not always full-proof.

Lin and Athame stealthy make their way up to the fence. They carefully maneuvered their way around the scraping scuffling sounds of the zombies. Zombies and spirits were the most common type of monsters found in cities. Certainly there were more than a few vampires as well as the occasional werewolf, but these creatures tended to move with their food.

Vampires usually moved about in the daylight hours with protective suits. They wear gas masks and some sort of protective gear for their heads like a helmet. Coming out of the gas masks are thin tubes that they use as straw to feed with in daylight hours. Outside of this clothing they look like normal human beings, minus the pale skin, red tinted eyes, and elongated incisors.

Vampires possess a glamour about them. They access it through their eyes mostly, using it to paralyze their prey like some form of hypnosis. It is a mental trick that worked well in the past. Nowadays though, this trick no longer worked. It worked without error on skeptics and those who only half believed, but now everyone was taught about vampires and how to resist their mental influences.

Werewolves however were a bit different. They are massive standing around eight feet tall. Retaining their human intelligence which combined with the heightened senses of the wolf makes them fearsome hunters. No one has seemed to come across an infected werewolf in human form, except those who have not undergone their transformation. It is said that a cure to lycanthropy can only be administered before this initial change takes place. Afterword their bloodlust takes over and they turn themselves over to it.

After a time, when they become long-toothed their bloodlust fade. Something in the moon calls to them leading them to a place where they are free of their hunger. None have any knowledge of where such a place could be but long-toothed werewolves have confirmed this to be true.

Younger werewolves have a pack like mentality usually uniting under an alpha, while older or long-toothed werewolves become solitary. Alphas are chosen through fighting and domination much like wolves. They feel caught between two worlds being accepted by neither. Some werewolf packs have united with the vampires fighting for them while other packs fight against them.

Athame stopped and peered around the corner. A vampire and a werewolf were having a brief conversation. A few moments later they parted ways. Athame took out her potions and rifled through them. She took out one and handed Lin another. She motions for Lin to pour the liquid on himself. Lin uncorks the bottle giving it a sniff. He pulls the bottle away quickly with a look of shock. The concoction smells horrible making Lin wrinkle his nose.

"What the hell is this?" he whispers.

"A mixture of garlic and wolfs bane."

"What!? Why!?"

Athame claps a hand over his mouth. At some point in time she had slipped her claws on to her hands. The potion has disappeared and Lin moves to cork his potions. Athame steadies his hand shaking her head. Lin's eyes widen as he hears a heavy foot fall on the other side of the crate. They both hear a sniffing sound. A low growling sound can be heard when a large set of claws grips the top of the crate. Heavy breathing can be heard the closer the creature draws closer. A head comes over the top of the crate looking around. The head snaps down and bright brown eyes stare at them. Its lip curls in anger and it emits a low grown seconds before one of Athame's claw sink into its skull. The werewolf falls limply onto the crate.

Lin stows the potion pulling the dead werewolf over dropping the corpse unceremoniously to the ground. Athame drags the corpse over to the fence touching it to one of the sigils. The sigil glows blue for a few seconds then the corpse turns to dust. The two move down quickly in case anything notices the light show. Making their way to the gate they are forced to break cover. There are several roars heard from behind them. Arms and legs pump quickly as they push themselves hard. A quick jump takes them to the gate. Hands become a blur with the scaling of the fence. Lin kicking himself over the top dropping to the ground below.

Athame throws a leg up on top of the chain-link. She attempt to kick the other over but it will not move. Looking down reveals that it is caught firmly in the grasp of a werewolf. It pulls dragging her down to its gapping maul. Frantically Lin hits the chain-link in an attempt to scare the werewolf. It merely looks to Lin grinning. It pulls once more a bit harder this time and Athame starts to lose her grip. In a last desperate attempt Athame pulls hard with her leg causing the werewolf to lose its balance. The werewolf disappears in a flash of blue light. She hurriedly kicks herself over the fence dropping to the ground below.

The werewolves stop short at the edge of the fence save for one who leaps as high as he can attempting to clear the top. As it gets to the edge of the fence the wards activate. The werewolf becomes nothing but dust floating gently down to the ground. The other werewolves leave the area growling and snarling. One werewolf makes his way to the fence. He is taller than the others with twice the muscle mass. He stands close enough that one wrong move would bring him into the fence. He speaks and his voice sounds gravelly and rough.

"You smell of the World Tree girl."

"What of it?" Athame spits back.

"We believed your kind to be gone, yet here you are."

"We are very resilient."

"So it is said from the legends. I am Travon, leader of this pack. My very being calls for your blood and your bones. To taste the sweetness of your heart and your flesh. Behind those wards however you have done little more than trap yourselves inside."

"Is there a point to this exchange Travon?" Athame asks.

Lin remains quiet, fists clenched, waiting for what may come. He seems to always allow Athame to talk, almost preferring it. Lin was not good with words tending to say what first jumped to his mind. Athame knows this is happily to take the lead. She prefers words to get out of sticky situations knowing there are times when words cannot solve every situation. Knowing the difference of which situation calls for which is a skill in which she has always excelled.

"There is should you be willing to listen for a time."

"I will listen."

Travon nods and takes a deep breath. He slows his breathing attempting to calm his mind and most likely his blood lust.

"You are long-toothed."

It was not a question.

"Yes, I was infected by The Filth some ago."

"Infected? You mean created right?" Lin finally chimes in.

Travon laughs. The sound is like a car attempting to fire without a starter.

"Foolish humans. Monsters exist alongside The Filth. We have been around nearly as long. Some think that we work with The Filth, but that simply is not true. It winds its way into our blood. It infects us, fights us, and in most cases changes us. I have only lasted as long as I have because I am long-toothed. If I were I still young, I would have given over completely. I am their alpha however and they have yet to be infected. I fight, though the day will come that I can no longer do so. I will give in to the corruption much like the vampires we have worked with have done. I instruct my pack to stay clear of the vampires. I would not work with them if The Filth were not forcing it of me. I have only a request."

"Speak it Travon." Athame says.

"So long as I am infected my pack will never be free. I ask you kill me, so that they might go their own way. Perhaps grow to be long-toothed themselves and live in the clearing promised to us by the pale moon. Doing so not only frees them, but yourselves from us as well. The vampires do not know you are here. My pack will leave here once freed of my influence, but as long as I live, the Filth will not allow me to send them away."

"Wait, I want to know more of monsters," Lin interrupts.

"There is no time for that. I would kill myself but The Filth will not allow it. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Travon, I will grant you your request."

"Thank you, she of the World Tree."

Athame nods somberly stepping close to the werewolf. He bends down to one knee putting his head as close to the fence as he is able. Athame puts a clawed hand up aiming carefully to be sure she will in fact hit the slots in the chain-link. She looks up to his face with a saddened look.

"This is very noble of you. I just want to say that to you."

Travon answers with a growl. His face becomes feral. Drool falls from the sides of his mouth. He puts his hands on the ground preparing to leap into the air. The Filth is working in him sapping his will. Athame thrusts her hand forward catching the creature in his eyes and the bridge of his nose. He falls backwards off of the claws instead of forward in a jumble of fur and gore. Lin puts a hand on the fence making to climb over. Athame puts a steading hand on his leg to stop him.

"What are you doing?"

"Your claws aren't silver Athame and he didn't hit the wards. We have to finish him off."

Athame chuckles with a smirk, "Silver? You do know that silver makes werewolves stronger right?"

Lin's hand falls slowly away from the fence. The look of pure disbelieve forces Athame to choke down a laugh. He was so cute yet he knew so little.

"Many millennia ago werewolves spread the rumor that a silver knife or dagger cut across the forehead of a werewolf would cure them. Also, were it stuck into other parts of the werewolf's body it would kill them. In actuality it made werewolf's bones and claws solid and nearly unbreakable. It was later discovered that if a werewolf was stabbed in the heart they would die. Naturally people assumed this to be attributed to the silvered item. Later when the gun was created a silver bullet to the heart was said to kill a werewolf until one was shot in the head and died. Truth of the matter is that silver does nothing to a werewolf save strengthen it. Werewolves can be killed same as any other creature, they are just able to take more punishment."

"Are you serious? Next you are going to tell me wooden stakes to the heart aren't how you kill vampires."

"Well it can but," Athame start.

Lin interrupts her, "Never mind, you've proven your point. I have a lot to learn."

"You'll get there, now let's get inside and locate that key."

"And which key might that be?"

The unfamiliar voice causes Lin and Athame to whip around. As they do so they see two familiar faces alongside of two unfamiliar faces. The two women Athame recognized as the two who fought with Dove. The group stood there with weapons trained on Athame and Lin. Slowly their hands raised to the air. This was when Athame saw the golden sphere in the dark haired woman's hands.

"Genesis you have already met. Orion and Wren you have not. They are my crew. This trap is not for you but it cannot be coincidence that we've met a second time. Where's Hemlocke?"

"Who the hell are you!?" yells Lin.

"I'm Haven of course. Do you mean to tell me Hemlocke has told you nothing about us?"

"Her name is Dove!"

"Dove? Hemlocke has no real name. She is nothing more than an experiment created by the Illuminati. Now watch your tone with me bitch."

"You are wrong, she existed long before you were ever thought of. She know who she is now and if we don't meet her at the appointed time she'll make you sorry," Lin shouts.

Athame smacks a palm to her face. Lin gives Athame a confused look until he realizes what he said.

"Lovely, so all we have to do is hold you here and Hemlocke will come to us. Beautiful. Tie them up."

Genesis and Wren move in to bind their hands. Once they are secure Haven rifles through Athame's pockets until she fishes out her phone. A search of the contact list brings up nothing.

"Where is she?"

Athame simply shrugs. She could have ran and fought but her immediate thoughts went to Lin. Even if she died she would come back, Lin however would be dead. To Athame, this was just as bad as death. She didn't think she could live without him, no matter how brave a face she tried to put on before. She never told anyone just how happy she was that Lin was able to find them. Looking into the future now however, she still could not see him in it. It might have something to do with her mental reprogramming, she knew in her heart her mind was altered now, she doubted it was due to this.

"Where is she!?"

Haven strikes Athame across the face rocking her head to the left. Athame turns her face slowly to Haven with hate filled eyes. She drew back spitting in Haven's face.

"Go to hell!"

A gun strike to the back of Athame's head turns out the light and she lay limply. Lin struggles to break free meeting a similar fate. Haven does another search this time under the name Dove. A half smirk paints itself across her face as she presses the send button. There is a click on the other end as someone picks up the line.

"Hello Hemlocke."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_New York, NY_

Dove settles her motorcycles into place. Wicca ditched the van for mobility and speed with the intention of picking it up later. The two women step off and look over the Queen's facility. The place had seen better days. Various window have been shattered. The paint faded to a primer gray color assuming one could find a spot that wasn't covered in rust. The door was open resting crookedly on rusted hinges. The curved dome of the roof had collapsed long ago.

Giving the place a thorough examination from the outside, Dove comes to the conclusion that this was once an armed facility. This meant that at some point in time that the Chosen of The World Tree must have once resided here. That being the case Dove guessed that this must have been the result of an attack from The Scion.

The Scion had caused a great deal of trouble to this world. Dove intended on stopping it but she did not know how this would be possible. If a facility filled with fifty to sixty Chosen could not stop this beast, how could they possibly do so? Dove didn't have the answer at this time, only that she knew it was possible. This is something her heart told her.

Since she had begun to follow what her heart told her, many things began to go her way. She had broken away from an organization that sought to use and control her, found two of the closest friends she never knew she had, and discovered her true identity. She had to trust that this too would reveal itself in time.

Dove felt an ominous feeling looking at the building. The air felt as though it crackled with electricity. It seemed that a dark aura hovered over the place. Glancing over to Wicca, Dove could tell she felt it as well. Looking into the windows revealed the many forms of people. The forms however were warped and distorted. Some forms only showed parts of people, cut off at the waist or chest. Some showing merely a head. Wicca moved closer to Dove.

"Do you see?"

Dove merely nodded.

"The place is infested with boggarts and wraiths."

"Probably drawn by the key."

"Do you think so?"

In truth Dove had no idea so she did not respond. Better to let Wicca think she knew then to place a seed of doubt in her mind. What Wicca called boggarts, Dove knew as poltergeists. That wasn't it completely. There were a few differences but it mostly amounted to the same in her mind. She expected that all the spirits inside would wish them harm. Question was, how to get in without being immediately repelled. She had seen in happen on occasion. A place held such great spiritual energy that no mortal was even able to enter.

Dove started walking motioning for Wicca to follow. Best way to test a theory is to do something. That was exactly what Dove intended on doing. She reached the steps of the dilapidated, decaying edifice. Wicca put a hand on her shoulder causing Dove to look back. Wicca shakes her head. Dove could understand why she wouldn't want her to do this. There were too many variables which gave her worry. Dove could relate. She hated anything that was beyond her ability to understand. Sometimes though, you have to take a chance and hope for the best.

Dove lifts her foot putting it down on the step in front of her. The wind picked up immediately. This could be by chance but Dove did not believe so. Wailing and moaning fills the air. Chains clank, rattle, and drag throughout various places within. Dove however remains firmly on the step. She takes another with no change and finally steps up to the door. It opens on hinges that creak with rust collected over ten years. It is loud and seems to echo in the silence. Probably putting out a call to all the spirits in the place. Both Dove and Wicca sync up their Digital Eyes and Wireless Headsets to their phones. Dove then inputs a readout of the Agarthian Portal key she possessed into the database having Siri search for similar energy signatures. One is found within moments two floors below them. The women step inside and take two steps in. The door closes slowly behind them. They look at each other and shiver.

The groaning noises inside grow amplified by the emptiness of the place. Dove expected to see bodies or at the very least skeletons that once were bodies. While it was not clean by any stretch of the imagination there were likewise no bodies. She mentioned this to Wicca telling her to keep her eyes open for undead as well as spirits. Wicca gave a groan but adjusted the database settings to look for both corporeal and incorporeal undead creatures. The readings came back with no corporeal undead in the area.

The two continue down the hall coming to the elevators. Wicca moves to push the button but is stopped by Dove. She points to the door to the staircase. Dove has drawn her katana by now but has not activated its powers yet. The door is tossed open and they are met by nothing but a face. Its eyes are black with pure darkness contrasted by the pale white glow of its skin. The mouth gaps open in a silent scream. Dove strikes the forehead of the spirit before it is able to make a sound and it disappears.

Dove knows that spirits can be dispersed in the traditional means with conventional weapons, but it is only temporary. After a time they will reform to continue their haunting. It's why sometimes a person can shoot a spirit only to have it disappear. People once believed that iron and salt were the only deterrents for fighting spirits. Salt will repel evil spirits but not all spirits are evil. Some are merely trapped and protective of their previous living space. Iron also repelled evil spirits however any weapon would do the damage to a spirit as it would in life.

How long the spirit remained dispersed depended on the strength the spirit. Some it might take weeks, even months, while others could reform in as short five minutes. If one didn't stay in the same spot too long then the spirit usually would not follow. Not to say they never followed but most did not.

Dove and Wicca continue down the staircase at a slow pace. Wicca takes her hammer off her hip walking with it held in a defensive stance. The staircase is dark enough that they cannot see any more than three steps ahead of them. A simple adjustment of the Digital Eye brings the room into adjustment. Cobwebs hang from every corner stretching around to meet the next like garland. The wisps of corroded silken yellowed strands hang limply not even billowing slightly with their passing.

A rather large spider falls on Dove's shoulder causing her to simply brush it away. It merely flips up off its back looking at her with its many eyes. The two continue one and the spider follows with a curiosity that Dove has never before seen. It moves when they moved scurrying along on many leg. Dove moves towards the spider holding her hand out to it. It jumps to her hand chattering his fangs slowly to her. The hair of the creature was a light reddish-brown with black rings around the bends of its legs. The spider was perhaps twelve inches long including the legs. The lengthy fangs curled up hidden until they were needed. Dove nodded placing the spider back on the wall.

"What was that?" Wicca whispers.

"He wants to help."

Wicca screws her eyes at Dove with a tilt of her head. She had never seen a familiar gained so fast. Dove had an amazing ability to gain friends from every walk of life. It was something that never ceased to amaze Wicca. If only it hadn't been a tarantula. Wicca shivers causing Dove's dimples deepen as the sides of her mouth turns into a smirk.

They continue on reaching the correct floor. The door is opened and they all head through. The spider scurries ahead at a quick pace as the two women follow their readouts. Dove didn't think it was possible but the cobwebs were even thinker down here. They could both feel hate filled eyes trained upon them from all over. Each step taken seemed weighted and the air holds a heaviness. They are both filled with a sense of dread, a wrongness permeates the very walls. Yells, screams, and moans grow louder the closer they got to their destination.

As they approach a corner they hear the scurrying of many legs. The spider comes barreling around the corner. It leaps onto Dove's shoulder clicking its mandibles wildly in a strange form of communication that Dove seems to understand. Dove could not understand all spiders but this one was special. It chose Dove feeling a sort of kinship with her becoming a type of familiar for her. Dove nods nuzzling the spiders with her cheek. It titters as if laughing, Dove gives a smile putting her hand on the wall.

"You wait here, I don't want you to get hurt."

The spider remains clicking quickly at her again.

"I am sure you are very strong, but I would be sad if anything happened to you."

A few more clicks.

"Thanks Titan."

Another series of clicks and the spider retreats to the wall.

"Titan?" Wicca whispers questioningly.

"That's what I am going to call him?"

"You aren't considering keeping him are you?"

"Of course."

Wicca answers with a shiver causing Dove to chuckle. They peek around the corner to see the Key sitting in the middle of the room. The only problems is that it is surrounded by hundreds of spirits. So many in fact that you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. A white mist hung in the room blurring ones vision. The room felt twenty degrees cooler than the rest of the building.

"How the hell do we get in there without being torn to shreds?"

Dove does not answer but simply fades away. First she faded to an outline then all that can be seen is the wall behind.

"You wait here." Dove whispers.

Looking at the port key Dove instant appears next to it. It was difficult to hold on to her invisibility but she managed. People weren't aware of the amount of concentration it took for her to do both. One wrong move, one wrong thought could break her thought process. When she first learned to do this she would become visible constantly or worse yet, teleport herself and hit a wall. As time went she gained a better control and a better understanding of her gifts.

As soon as Dove grabs the key her invisibility fails. She swears as screams and wailing emit from the screeching creatures. They fly directly at her falling on her with murderous glares. Dove teleports away seconds before their hands touch her. Titan falls on her shoulder and they are on the move. Spirits file out of the room wailing moving with amazing speed. They quickly reach the stair case climbing quickly to the next floor. Wicca turns to swing her hammer only when the ghosts draw to close. Some dissipate with the swings while others merely draw back and wait. This continues as they make the long climb up to the main floor. Hideous misshapen faces scream and wail. Some holler, scream for them to stop, screaming for their blood. They would like nothing more than to rip, rend, and tear their flesh to shreds. Should they give in to their request, all that would remain of them would look as though it had been put through a meat grinder. They run pumping arms and legs as the exit comes into sight. The screams triple, digging into their brains attempting to slow them. Instead Dove and Wicca pump harder pulling away. With the last of their strength they leaping through the doorway. They meet the ground with a thud skidding to a halt just past the stairs. The mass of spirits fly straight to the doorway slamming into it as though they have hit a wall. With a few more screaming growls they turn away heading back into the building leaving the women panting in the grainy sand.

Dove pats herself searching frantically before relaxing at Titan's clicking. Her phone rings and she picks it up on the second ring.

"Hello."

Dove's eyes widen as she listens to the two words spoken, 'Hello Hemlocke.'

Dove's eyes narrow with those words as she speaks. There is a venom in her voice that Wicca rarely hears.

"If you hurt them I swear I will kill you Haven."

Wicca's ears perk at the name. Dove pushes the speaker button so Wicca is able to hear as well.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Not yet at least."

"I'm serious, leave them alone!"

"You really care for them don't you?"

"Same as I cared for you once upon a time Haven. I still do, all of you."

"You have an hour to get here Hemlocke."

"My name is Dove, not Hemlocke."

"I don't care what you call yourself. You have an hour. If you are not here within an hour I kill them both."

"There's no way I can get there in that time. I'm in New York Haven. I need more time."

"Fine, two hours will be more than enough time for you to get here. Don't be late."

The line goes dead leaving both Dove and Wicca to stare at one another. Suddenly the atmosphere changes. An earth shattering shriek breaks the silence. A dark shadowy mass can be seen in the skyline. The Scion had found them. It was moving at a very rapid pace when Dove hands Wicca her port key. She disappears in a mixture of bluish gold light. Dove wraps her fingers around her port key and looks to her shoulder.

"Hold on Titan. This is going to be a wild ride."

The clicking of his mandibles is all that is heard as Dove kicks a leg over her motorcycle. They enter into Agartha moving away from the dangers of The Scion.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Dove was on the motorcycle racing towards the correct portal. She would drive on the white glowing circles hitting them in such a way that she would transport to the next portal. Wicca was holding on to the Dove as she traversed as break neck speeds in an attempt to meet Haven's timeline. As soon as they had stepped into Agartha they were met by The Facilitator. Wicca was put through the same process though if there was any memories that stood out she did not tell Dove.

Titan had buried himself deep in one of Dove's saddle bags hissing his displeasure. He was not used to such travel nor did he appreciate that Dove forbid him from eating any of the bees in this place. What Titan was unaware of was that he was the first familiar to enter into Agartha in ten years. He might have felt a certain amount of pleasure in that but would hide it well. Those bees sure looked tasty.

The entire process took nearly thirty minutes. To Dove it seemed a lifetime. She should have counted on the fact that Haven would have found the key. They all knew about it and she did allow Akan to go free. He would have given them the general location. Perhaps she should have just killed him. It would have been simpler and her secret would have been safe. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She had done many things but murder was not one of them. A million thoughts rushed through her head on what Haven was doing to Athame and Lin. She tossed this useless drivel from her mind. Such thoughts would cloud her judgment which was something she needed right now. She didn't think she made the wrong call by splitting up the group, but she was foolish not to keep Haven and Genesis as variables in the equation.

Wicca gripped her tighter in the middle as she skidded to a halt. The Minneapolis portal was before her though it did not open anywhere near where she needed to be. She would have to keep her mind about her to do what she intended to.

"Hold on you two. This is going to feel a bit funny."

She kicked the motorcycle into gear pouring in enough gas to kick the front tire into the air. Titan hisses and a gasp escaped Wicca as her grip tightens a bit more. The front wheel settled down to the pavement with a light scream of the tires. Suddenly the motorcycle and passengers are gone. They reappear three hundred meters away from their original point. Dove keeps this up as bad 'what if' thoughts rise to the surface of her mind once more. She buries them knowing it would take all her concentration to keep them on course.

They barrel down the south end of Lake Street turning on to Hiawatha. Dove checks the digital readout of the time seeing that they have a little under twenty minute. Finally too tired to keep her train of thought any longer she stops teleporting the motorcycle. She simply has no more left in her needing the time to recharge.

"What are you doing?" Wicca shouts.

The rushing wind and helmet make it nearly impossible for Dove to hear. She is able to piece it together. It would have been easier had they activated their communicators but Dove did not think about this before they left.

"I can't keep that up. I need a break."

Wicca merely nods into her jacket as Dove follows the Light Rail. They turn off onto the interstate heading in the direction of the Mall of America. They instead turn off at sign marked Terminal Road. Once upon a time this was known as Lindbergh Airport. It had been torn down by the Illuminati however then turned into a stronghold. There are many zombies stumbling about the road. Growing up out of the ground are a great many tendrils of solidified shadows. They look oily slick but to the touch it would feel dry and hardy. They waved about wildly disappearing beneath the tires.

Dove never slows kicking the throttle up another notch. The zombies hear this slowly turning to the sound. A chain-link fence comes into sight perhaps seven hundred yards away. She weaves in and around the zombies with fluid ease.

As she is at five hundred yards a fully clothed man steps in her way. She barrels straight for him making no attempt to move. At the last moment the vampire sidesteps grabbing onto Dove's shoulder. Dove keeps control of the motorcycle as well as managing to stay in her seat. Unfortunately the vampire hung on as well. Wicca hit it in the side but it brushed the blow aside. The straw like appendages at its mouth move tracing along Wicca searching for bare skin. It was able to find purchase at her exposed neck. Wicca yells in surprise clinging helplessly to Dove. The slurping assaulted her ears causing Dove to shiver. She throws a head-butt at the creature causing it to lose its grip. It tumbles away in a crumbled heap leaving a trail of dust.

More vampires block the way at three hundred yard. Dove maxes out the throttle bringing the odometer to the red line. They motion her on seeing the two women as the first good meal they have had in months. Dove can practically hear the drooling and slobbering at the prospect of their fresh blood flowing into them. As they moved to fall on the motorcycle and its occupants Dove flips a toggle switch. The motorcycle rockets into the air in a burst of flame. The vampires catch quickly like kindling. Dove and Wicca fly through the air clearing the fence by a foot. The vampires that do manage to hold on glow blue briefly then explode into ash.

Dove lands not slowing as Haven and Genesis come into view. Is that Wren and Orion with her? Lovely this is turning into one giant reunion. She skids the motorcycle to a halt throwing the kick stand down with authority. Titan climbs out of the saddle bag watching with his many eyes. Dove strides up to Wicca drawing back to throw a punch at her. Haven throws up a hand, Orion and Wren put guns to the back of Athame and Lin's heads. Dove stops; staring down Haven with eyes filled with malice. She look of hatred spoke volumes and her lip curled.

"Here I am! Let Athame and Lin go. This has nothing to do with them."

It came out more like, '_Here eye yam. Let Athame n Lin go. Dis has nuttin ta do wit dem.'_

Haven gives a laugh, "I think I will hold them here just a bit longer Hemlocke. You see, I know you better than you give me credit. As soon as I let them go you will launch yourself at me. Might even succeed in killing me. So long as I have them, you _will_ do as I say. Now kneel bitch."

"Strong words coming from a coward who hides behind hostages."

"Whatever it takes to get the job done. The other one too."

Wicca gets off the motorcycle kneeling immediate to the grounds. Genesis moves around to secure her, binding her in the same fashion as Athame and Lin. Dove would like nothing more than to wipe the smirk off Haven's face. She would have her chance soon enough.

"I'm sorry Dove, they took us by surprise."

Dove's face softens looking to Athame. She merely gives a shrug with a reassuring look. Her face then turns to Genesis.

"How have things been in my absence?"

Dove saw a purple splotch painted beneath her eye. There was a reason that Genesis always supported Dove's lead. She knew that Haven was not suited for it. She walked across to Genesis touching the spot. Genesis clenched her teeth hissing air but made no effort to move. Dove had always known of Haven's jealousy but she never thought she would go so far as to hurt her own team. Dove traced Genesis' arm seeing bruise after bruise laid on top of one another.

Dove kissed her forehead, "I'm so sorry."

Genesis remains silent with a sad lonely glazed over gaze. This was not the same Genesis she once knew. Dove's eyes hardened once more as she looked back to Haven's gleeful face.

"I said on your knees bitch!"

"No." Dove retorts.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said no Haven."

"Orion, shoot the white haired one."

Orion's eyes widen and with a look of regret he shoulders his weapon. His finger tenses on the trigger.

"Belay that order Orion. I am relieving Haven here of her command by my authority of The Council of Venice."

Haven blinks, "You're bluffing; shoot her Orion or you will regret it later."

"Do it Orion and I will have you commissioned in front of the Council, stripped of your position, and placed in front of a firing squad for insubordination. You see Haven, I have regained all my former memories and put in a call to the Council during the two hour window you gave me. Thanks for that by the way. The Council checked the records along with our finger prints. Though it has been a few hundred years they graciously reinstated Athame, Wicca, and myself. Now stand down Haven."

With looks of relief both Wren and Orion lower their weapons. They cut Lin and Athame free. Genesis does the same for Wicca with a smile beginning to form on her face.

"This is not possible! You are a mere science experiment!"

"It would appear I had a life before that. Submit Haven, no one has to die here today."

"No! I will not allow this! I will not be undermined by the likes of you Hemlocke."

Haven draws a long sword taking a swipe at Dove. She rolls away drawing her katana. Haven notices this, her eyes widen for a moment. Never in her life had Haven seen her use that weapon.

Dove charges at Haven striking out with her katana. The two swords meet showering the ground with sparks. There is a series of strike and blocks from both side when Haven swing high. Dove bends backwards avoiding the blow turning it into a back bend. She flips over catching Haven in the head with a kick knocking her off balance. Haven rolls to the ground spring up. She swings back with her sword being parried easily.

Dove runs forward blinking behind Haven causing her to over swing. Dove gives Haven a kick from behind sending her face first to the dirt. Haven rolls out of the way as Dove brings down a foot. Haven attempts to sweep Dove's legs out from under her and is met with nothing but air. By the time Dove lands from her flip, Haven has found her feet. She lashes out with a well-placed foot catching Dove's knee. Dove grunts in pain narrowly escaping a wild swing from Haven's sword.

Dove retreats limping slightly as she runs at the same time attempts to work out the pain in her knee. Haven gives chase gripping the sword tightly in both hands. Suddenly Dove jumps turning in midair throwing both feet into Haven's chest. Both women hit the hard unforgiving ground. Dove immediate kicks up to her feet. Haven holds her chest gasping for air.

Haven manages to find her feet though her breath comes in short jagged gasps. She was certain a few ribs were broken. Haven began to glow in a golden light. Dove charges in smashing an elbow into Haven's face. Blood pours out as the nose shatters. The crunch can be heard very clearly bringing looks of pain to the faces of those watching.

Dove presses the attack. She knows she cannot give Haven a chance to heal and recover. Dove runs, blinks, and lands a hard blow from the side. She hits Haven in the jaw. Haven shakes her head releasing a scream as her jaw breaks with a crackling pop. Another blow knocks the air out of her with a wheeze as Dove catches Haven's unprepared abdomen. Haven sinks to her knees breath coming in shallow ragged shards of glass.

"Athame, Lin, tie her up please." Dove asks.

They move quickly but not quick enough. Haven reaches behind her. The world seems to move in slow motion. Dove sees everything. From the twitch in Haven's eyes to the rustle of her clothes. Haven's arm spasms as it clutches an object. Her arm slowly moves around. Dove catches the glint of a metal cylinder barrel to a .357 magnum. Without a second thought Dove is able to bring her blade around. It lands on the top of her head with a sound as if someone were tapping a watermelon. Blood and brain matter fly from the mortal wound. Haven's amber eyes close for the last time. She slide forward down the length of the katana falling face first with a splattering of crimson. The dirt beneath drinks it up greedily.

Dove kick Haven's body. As she kicks her face becomes hard. Her lips thin and she kicks again. Her kicks land on Haven's limp chest, arms, and face. With each kick her face grows angrier, more hateful. A hand lands on her shoulder causing her to whirl towards the source. Wicca is there with Athame just behind. Her head thrusts toward Genesis, Orion, and Wren seeing their worried faces. All the fight drains out of her in that moment. Dove breaks down crying throwing herself into Wicca and Athame's arms.

"Why did she make me do that?"

Wicca pats Dove's back and Athame squeezes a bit tighter.

"Regardless of how it ended I still loved her. I didn't want to kill but …"

"Shhhhh," Genesis steps in joining the hug. Wren and Orion hold off a moment before joining in as well.

Dove cries for a good ten minutes in the comfort of the group. She finally pulls away moving over to Haven. She removed the port key from her body looking to Genesis.

"Would you please take care of her body Genesis?" Dove ask.

Genesis gives a nod. She snaps her fingers and the body burst into flames. They leave the body, watching until the flames die low, leaving nothing behind but ash. Dove then turns to Genesis once more.

"I could really use your help. Wren and Orion's too."

"What can we do?"

"We need a few extra hands. We are going to take on a great mission."

The three simply look at Dove looking to her for leadership. It's as though things had never changed.

"We are taking on The Scion."

Genesis jumps, "Whoa! Are you serious?"

"Very." Dove states.

"To take on The Scion is suicide," Wren says.

"I'm starting to think it can be done. There is a book, a ritual we can use to defeat The Scion. It will put the creature back to sleep until the next time it is supposed to rise."

"Are you saying this has happened before?" Genesis asks.

"Many times, it rises to kill off the dominate species of the world at that time. The Scion is as old as the world itself."

"So you are saying …"

"The last time the Scion rose was during the time of the dinosaurs. It killed them off allowing the world a chance to rebuild. To allow nature to choose another species to rise. The Scion first tried to rise during the fourteen hundreds. Athame, Wicca, and I were able to stop it but we were killed in the process."

"So what do you need us for?"

"We need more people to distract it. In our when The Scion was an eighth of the size it is now. It feeds off of those that are affected by The Buzzing. Athame, Wicca, and I are all Chosen of the World Tree."

"It's real?"

Dove nods, "It is, I thought at first that because of that we naturally attracted The Scion. That can't be the case however because if that were true it would have found us long before now. It's these."

Dove holds up Athame's latent port key.

"The Solomon Key?"

"It is actually an Agarthian Portal Key. It will take the attuned chosen to the world of Agartha."

Genesis reaches out tracing the shape of the object without actually touching it. She has a look of fascination and awe as she simply stares at the key. Athame moves briefly causing Genesis to back away with a blush.

"Don't worry Athame, only you can activate it."

Athame nods stepping back into line in embarrassment.

Dove continues, "We have to make our way to Washington. More specifically Mt. St. Helens."

"That is a national park! How do you plan on getting in there?"

"We are going to get there by portal. You will have to fly there and sneak in."

"Easier said than done."

"You'll find a way Genesis. You are very resourceful."

"Why can't you just fly with us?"

"We have business in Agartha. I need you to take Lin here with you. He can't go where we are going. It will kill him."

Lin gives Athame a worried look. She merely places a reassuring hand on his arm.

"The longer we stay in this world the more time The Scion has to hone in on our keys. He cannot catch up with us until Mt. St. Helens. This is the only place where he can be stopped. Will you help us?"

Genesis looks to Wren and Orion. They both shrug and nod.

"Of course we will Hemlocke." Genesis says.

"It's Dove now."

Genesis grins, "So I hear, Dove. That will take some getting used to but I will do my best to remember."

"Thank you, all of you. This is going to be the toughest mission we have faced as of yet."

"You saved my life Hem … Dove, how could I not help?" Wren says.

"I wouldn't be here without you either." Orion gives a smile.

Genesis hugs Dove, "None of us would be. We will be there."

Dove looks them over with a grin. She tosses Athame the port key who catches it with one hand. Athame is gone in a flash of light before the bewildered gazes of Genesis, Wren, and Orion. Wicca follows in turn flashing them a two fingered salute. Dove gives each of them a hug grateful to have them on her side again, at least for a time. She didn't realize just how much she had missed them. She saves Genesis for last giving her the biggest hug of all. She stands there for a moment longer before reaching of her port key. Genesis's words gives her a moment's pause.

"Dove, I just want to say I am sorry about before. I was scared and didn't know what to do."

Dove holds up a hand, "We both did things we regret. It's in the past though. We are both sorry, that much shows clearly, but I forgave you and Haven a long time ago. I'm having trouble forgiving myself, but I'm getting there."

Dove then turns throwing a leg over the motorcycle. Titan climbs onto her shoulder clicking his fangs. She kicks the motorcycle to life revving the engine. She thrusts the weight of it to trace a circle around the remaining group. As she drives away more light signals her departure to a different world.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Climbing the base of Mt. St. Helens was perhaps the most difficult part. None of them had brought protection against the bitterly frigid blast of air that were now assaulting them. Genesis had managed to scrape together a few warm jackets. She had also sewn them each a pair of wool mittens. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Standing on the rim of the volcano they look down into it. Not a single drop of snow has setting into the basin. It's as if the snow fell around the rim but never going inside. As if repelled by some unseen force.

Genesis motions them forward and they begin making their climb down carefully. Genesis could have used her bionics to connect with air magic. She could have them jump off simply slowing their decent but she had a feeling she was going to need every ounce of bionic power she had for The Scion. They picked their way around large rocks sticking up out of the ground like stalagmites. Once Lin slipped only to be caught by Orion and righted again.

Genesis still had trouble believing it. Hemlocke, no Dove, possessed true magic. Her body was connected to The World Tree, Agartha. Genesis had to admit that she was a bit jealous. All her life she had wondered what it would be like to possess real magic. She had believed that Agartha to be nothing more than a legend. Sure there were stories, people claiming to have seen the portals, but this was nothing more than false hope. The Scion destroy all who had the ability to enter that world. It didn't take long for fact to fall to fiction. When something is out of reach it is easier to turn away from it than to believe.

Genesis puts a foot down on what she thought would be solid ground. The ground gave just a little like sand or mud. Ashes sat on top of the muddy substance kicking up a not entirely unpleasant smoky aroma. They continue on heading towards the center of the volcano when they see three forms. Genesis picks up the pace and the others follow her lead. Genesis was wary when she was picked to lead this small group because it really did not suit her. She was never a big leader even though they hadn't come across anything too dire she nervously wondered what would happen when would. She would be glad to hand the reins back over to Dove. At least Dove knew exactly what she was doing. Even if she didn't know she made it seem like she did. That confidence is what had always drawn Genesis to Dove like a moth to a flame. She stopped the group looking them over.

"Before we rejoin Hem …" Genesis shakes her head, "Before we join Dove I just want to say that after this I will be leaving the Illuminati. I'm going to put in a petition to join the Council of Venice. I no longer believe in the Illuminati or the cause they stand for. I've been questioning their methods and sincerity ever since Dove left us."

Orion moves to speak but Genesis silences him with an upraised hand.

"Let me finish please."

Orion gives a downcast nod.

"I simply can't continue to fight for an organization that I no longer believe in. The Council helps keeps order and balance between the factions. I am certain that I could make more of a difference there then where I am at currently."

This time Wren tries to speak.

"Just wait," Genesis says.

"No Genesis, you wait," Lin chimes it, "I'm not the smartest or even the quickest man in the world but even I can see that both Orion and Wren were thinking the same thing as you."

Genesis look to both Orion then Wren. They both give a slight nod of their heads causing a grin to break out over Genesis face. She runs up to them both hugging them tightly. Upon releasing them she look to Lin.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"The same, nothing left for me with The Dragons anymore. They are probably looking for both of us by now. I'm sure they have figured we have betrayed them. Another faction can offer me a certain amount of protection sure, but the Council can offer me immunity. Plus I get to be with Athame."

"You really love her don't you?"

"More than anything in the world."

Genesis' grin widens into a smile. She turns heading towards Dove. She notices that they are bent over looking at something. As Genesis draws closer she can see leather red case. Dove has picked up and pushed back the binding to pull out a book.

Dove sounds a triumphant laugh, "You see? I told you having a fire proof case was a good idea. It's been untouched by the flames and lava for more than six hundred years."

"There no way you could have foreseen how that would have turned out Dove," Athame states with a smirk.

"No not at all Athame, we were only coming to a volcano." says Wicca with a smirk.

Dove chuckles, "Shut up."

Genesis starts to clear her throat when Dove speaks, "Hey Genesis, glad to see you finally made it."

Dove, Athame, and Wicca stands up turning towards Genesis. Athame runs to Lin leaping into his arm. She gives him a kiss as they are reunited. Lin settles her back to the ground after a few moments. Dove looks everyone over glad for the addition support. She had no idea if it would be enough but there was no turning back now. It was the end, one way or another they were going to bring an end to The Scion. This world had suffered for entirely too long. It was time to take it back. First though Dove needed to explain the plan to them. A full working plan that if all went well, everyone would still be standing at the end of the fight. She had done what The White had asked of her. She followed her heart and in doing so it had brought her here.

Dove did not regret any of it. If her journey had taught her anything thus far it was that she couldn't always do everything alone. She originally started this quest alone, she naturally assumed she would finish it that way. If she had never received the vision she knew in her heart she would still be alone. That would surely have been the death of her. Thankfully though, Wicca had broken down and chipped away enough of her rough exterior that Dove finally allowed her in. Looking on their trusting faces she realized that she would have to tell them nearly everything. There was one thing she would have to keep from them but it was necessary. They needed to know exactly what they were up against. Dove took in a breath to speak but Genesis interrupted her.

"Dove, I just want to say that after this is all over, Orion, Wren, and I wish to join the Council of Venice."

"I think that can be arranged, we are already arranging it for Lin."

Genesis nods, "Thank you."

Dove prepares herself for what comes next.

"The Scion is a powerful foe. There is no discernable pattern of when it arises. This is because someone has to intentionally bring it from its slumber. It's a creature that once awakened will kill off the dominate species of that time period. It will then bring about an atmospheric change so a new species might arise. It happened at the end of the Paleozoic era. Giant insects were killed off and the atmosphere was changed to no longer support them. It happened again at the beginning of the Cenozoic Era. Dinosaurs were killed off and sixty-four million years later humans rose to the top of the evolutionary chain. Now it's our turn for extinction. The Scion intents to see it happen. It would have happened in the fourteen hundreds if Athame, Wicca, and I hadn't been there to stop it. The White is not ready for humanity's demise. This is the reason The World Tree had sent out bees to pick a few special people to stop this from happening. Unfortunately The White has not allowed any new Chosen to be created. This is so The Scion will not have any more to feed upon. With each Chosen it devours it becomes that much stronger. We as Chosen are the last available that can stop it. We can rebind it sending it back to its slumber. We did in fact do this and in doing so it was supposed to be bound it for ten thousand years. Unfortunately the Lazarus Rise that was used to resurrect us brought The Scion back to life as well. I knew that we were all going to die. Our wounds were too grievous for us not to, I also knew that if we remained where The Scion was its influence would keep the Bees of Agartha from being able to bring us back. I managed to teleport us away unfortunately a tiny part of The Scion had clung to my clothes."

"I thought death by The Scion prevented the Chosen from rising back up?" Wren interrupts.

"It does, we weren't hurt by The Scion. It was the volcano, it erupted with us still in it. In any case, when Illuminati scientist discovered The Lazarus Rise and its powers to raise the dead a careless guard kicked the bit of the Scion into the pit. It reformed rising up that day, though it was much smaller then. It was about an inch tall when it left here. It found its nearest victim about five miles from here. A Chosen that was just coming into their power. It managed to kill the victim in his confusion and devoured him. With each victim it grew bigger, larger and more powerful."

"How do you know this?" Genesis asks.

"Because I followed it as a spirit. I had to watch and was powerless to stop it. I watched until my spirit was pulled into this form. They put me through a great process which caused me to forget everything. That's another story however. The point is that The Scion is a great and powerful force. When it gets here, and it will come, it will look huge. It is fast, intelligent, and very strong so do not underestimate it."

"Do you have a plan Dove?" Wren asks.

Dove lets out a sigh, "I could have really used Haven's help with this. Unfortunately this is all going to fall on Wicca now. She has to be protected along with Athame. If their concentration is broken, even for a moment, it will prove disastrous for us. Wicca is a healer, more importantly she can also keep things from healing. The Scion's regeneration rate is astronomical. It can heal cuts in an instant. Lost limbs grow back in a matter of seconds. Wicca will slow its regeneration which is probably the best we can hope for. If it were less powerful she would be able to stop the regeneration completely. I'm going think the worse and say that regeneration time will be slowed to a minute at best. Which means we have sixty second to incapacitate it to keep it from moving. We have to keep it out of the air which mean someone has to constantly keep watch on the wings. That will be you Wren. Buffet it with air from above only, make sure it stays out of the air."

Wren gives a nod.

"That leaves the four of us. Each of us will take out its legs. It's our job to keep it disabled. Once Athame finishes reading the ritual the Scion will return to its slumber and this will all be over."

"Are you nuts!?" Genesis' eyes are bulging out of her head, "Just how in the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"It's simple, hold out your weapon. I am assuming you will be using your focus Genesis?"

She nods.

"Hold it out please."

Genesis does as she is asked. Dove draws her katana which is immediately engulfed in its bright fiery aura. Dove reaches her katana to touch the focus. Genesis eyes widen even more causing her eyes to look almost cartoonish. She pulls the focus away holding it jealously to her body. Dove gives her a patient stare. Her eyes saying all Genesis needs to know.

_Hold it out, trust me._

Begrudgingly Genesis slowly extends her arm to show the chain focus. Dove touches the katana to the focus. It begins to glow in Genesis' hand then flares with the same fiery aura as Dove's katana. A shocked and surprised Genesis nearly drops the focus. Her face looks as though she has grasped a live wire. It finally softens as she realizes the fire does not burn. It does have a warmth to it, not hot but an inner warmth. Like the feeling you get when you are a child on Christmas Eve waiting for Santa Claus. It was a good feeling, a hopeful feeling. Genesis fastened it back onto her belt. Dove did the same with the other weapons and focuses.

"This transference is only temporary. It will last for a day. Also there will be no, tossing the Scion around with powers or bionics of any sort. We cannot do our job properly if we have to chase it down all the time. Clear?"

They all nod. Dove shivers as she feels the atmosphere change. A screech can be heard in the distance along with the leathery flapping of wings. A black speck can be seen in the distance which grow larger by the second. The Scion was closing in on its prey quickly.

"This is it everyone, stick to the plan. Don't deviate and don't try and play hero. We can get through this if we stick together."

Athame stands back away from the group with the book in her hand. Wicca is thirty feet away is readying herself to do her part. She is spaced far enough away that the Scion won't be able to get them both or Athame one blow. Genesis is charged up, electricity weaving in and around her fingers. Orion has a glowing rifle raised. He flips a switch on the rifle, the inside of the barrel comes to life with a crimson light. An unseen wind blows around Wren wrinkling his clothes and tossing his hair about.

The speck grows to a large shadowy shape eclipsing the sun. Darkness falls all around them as the creature comes into view. It slams down on the ground causing it to shake and rumble. Dove looks around and notices that this place looks familiar. This is where is happened. This place was in her vision of when she died battling The Scion. Before she has a chance to think on it further a high pitched whine shoots through her skull. She does her best to hide only one thought from The Scion knowing that he had to ability to pluck them from her mind.

When the whine passed, Dove looks on the creature thinking it looks much larger than in her vision. This was not something she found very comforting. The teeth had to be nearly a foot long. Its incisors were probably double that. It breathed very slow, looking them over closely before pacing back and forth. It raises its head releasing a roar of triumph before throwing its head back down to gaze upon them.

"Finally, the last of The Chosen are within my grasp." The Scion's voice is raspy. It sounds like sandpaper scraping along a rough piece of wood.

Dove steps forward. Her katana is drawn and glowing with its fiery aura.

"Ah Dove, I should have known you would be with the last." The Scion looks around, "I see others from the past as well, Athame and Wicca. How delightful to see you again."

The aura Dove's katana grows brighter, so does the aura surrounding everyone's weapons.

"We stopped you once before, we are going to do it again."

The Scion shouts at this, "No! You snuck in here catching me when I was weak and vulnerable!"

"You mean like you did to gain your power?"

The Scion laughs, "I did not say it was not a good tactic, but it is not so pleasant when it is used on you. How did you enjoy that by the way? I hope you enjoyed the show, though you left me shortly after that. I must admit I did miss you."

"You son of a bitch!"

The Scion laughed even more, "You will die in your own time, first I have a proposal."

"I wouldn't accept any proposal you have to offer."

"Not for you Dove, for them."

Dove looks from Lin, to Orion, Wren, then finally to Genesis. Her grip tightens on the blade and her knuckles grow white.

"Eat me!" Dove spits.

"I plan to Dove, but first the bionics. I will give you this one chance to leave here and to save yourselves. You do not have to die with these three. You can leave free to live your lives as you will."

Genesis speaks without hesitation, "You mean until you come for the rest of us."

"Tsk tsk, someone has been telling secrets. Shame on you Dove."

Dove shrugs with a cocky smirk, "What can I say."

"So you all choose to die, as you wish then."

The Scion throws its head back with a reverberating boom.

"Athame! Go!"

Dove charges as Athame begins the ritual. As she reads The Scion looks down with shock and surprise.

"No! It cannot be, I destroyed all know locations known to hold that book!"

"Expect you forgot we left ours here. Not so cocky now are you!"

Dove hits the leg as a full charge with her katana. It falls away uselessly as Orion shoots a laser at the creature from the rifle. It cuts clean through another leg causing the Scion to fall face first into the muddy ash. It flaps its wings as a great rush of frigid air slams it from above. The wings fall away with a snap hanging limply at The Scion's side. Athame begins to glow again as she reads much like it happened in the past. Wicca is likewise glowing though her aura is crimson. There is an incredible amount of strain on her face as she does her best to slow the creature's regeneration. Genesis hits a back leg with a large blast of electricity. The leg falls away becoming nothing more than dust. Lin armed with a great sword hits the remaining leg. There is an audible sickly sucking sounds as the leg falls away from the creature.

The Scion's quick panicky look fades away in an instant. It actually smiles with a laugh as sparkling flecks of glittering sand flow into it. Within a second it has fully reformed itself taking to the sky. Its laughter grows loud and booming echoing into the light of the fading orange sunset.

"Did you really think it would be that simple? You thought to kill me in my own home and did not realize I can use the very ash of my remains to repair myself. All that you stand on it me! The only reason your tactics worked before is because I was not fully aware! I am invincible and now your die!"

The Scion throws a massive hand towards the group catching Lin, Orion, and Genesis. They go flying through the air landing several feet away. The creature lifts its hand high into the air. As the hand descends Dove is there is an instant. She slices at the last second severing the hand neatly. It falls to the ground twitching before laying still. The Scion rises to stand on its back feet releasing another of its deafening booms.

Dove charges with blinding speed. She swats at a foot though it is gone when she reaches the end of her swing. The Scion lifting it quickly out of the way. It turns aiming a kick at her. Dove leaps up sinking her katana into the meaty area of The Scion's thigh. Reaching down he grabs her in his newly grown hand. He levels Dove to his face trumpeting a roar. Dove is hit with waves of spittle along with breath that is so horrid it could make a maggot sick. Dove blinks and comes to rest on the creature nose. Instant she strikes out dragging her katana across The Scion's eyes. A scream of pain rockets from The Scion as the nose shift. Dove is dumped unceremoniously from the nose to plummet thirty feet to the ground below. Genesis manages to catch here with a current slowing her decent. Dove charges once more connecting with the foot this time as The Scion clawed at its injured eyes. It flails its arms in an attempt to keep its balance hitting the ground throwing ash into the air.

Dove changes directions with ease flipping up into the air and landing on the creature's neck. She pulls back the katana then brings it down with all the force she possesses. It sinks deeply into the creature's neck but stops midway. Dove chops again going part way through the creature neck and head. The Scion gives a cry of real pain. Blood sprays from the wound as dove brings the katana down a final time. The injure cry is cut short and the head soars ten feet away from The Scion's body.

Dove jumps down from the body standing in a defensive posture for several long minute. Athame continues to chant glowing more brightly than ever. Wicca was surrounded in a sphere of crimson light. Tendrils rise from the sphere in various places. At first nothing happens then the body and head crumbles to ash. The ground lurches beneath their feet in waves. It begins to surround them forming a circle around each individual. Dove tries to jump out of the way but her feet are encased in ash. The Scion's laughter fills the air.

"I must say I am impressed little one. No one has ever given me a fight like you and your friends. Unfortunately your resistance is futile."

The ash closes in around them encasing their legs and slowly making its way up their bodies. Dove struggled but to no avail. It works her way up her thighs, climbing her hips, slithers its way up to her chest, and finally reaching her neck.

"NO!" scream Genesis.

An aura of blue electric light surrounds her then the ash surrounding Genesis detonates. It sails from her in all directions. She then slams a foot into the ground and several lightning bolts travel across the sand. Each ash covered form burst out as the bolt touches them. They fall to the ground gasping for breath. A large mound of ash grows from the ground forming into The Scion once more.

"Play time is over."

The Scion furls out its wings making to take to the air. Dove can take no more. She can't afford to wait any longer. A smile spreads across her face. She throws her katana into the air.

"NOW!" Dove screams.

Suddenly The Scion is hit from above with several blasts of wind. He hits the ground with a great crash with a look of anxious shock. Ash flies high into the air flying in all directions. From around the basin many troops and warriors from the Council of Venice come forward. They all of charge The Scion, hitting it from all sides with lasers, bullets, and a myriad of spells.

This is what Dove had hidden from The Scion. She did not tell the others because there was too much of a chance that it would have been able to pick this up from one of the others. Dove had come through the portal during Athame's restoration. She put in a call to the Council telling them her intentions. She told them that there was a sure fire method of destroying the Scion but they needed help. The Council agreed to send troops immediately.

The Scion whirls on the new arrivals. They are all too far away to reach be reached. The Scion prepares to charge at them when Athame explodes into with a great light which slams him head on with a great force. As cheers of triumph are sounded The Scion leaps forward a last ditch effort slamming a massive talon in Athame's direction. Wicca runs straight for her feeling as though she is running in slow motion. She reaches Athame pushing with all her might. Her efforts are useless as both Athame and Wicca are impaled. The Scion unable to hang on any longer detonates into a dusting of sparkling ash.

"NO!" screams Dove. "No! This can happen, it can't!"

The triumphant cheers fall away as Dove's shrill scream. She runs to them both falling between them looking them over. Athame stares lifelessly up at the air. She has been sliced down from shoulder to hip. The flesh is hanging limply as Athame's blood flows out of her. Wicca's head has been split in two, divided almost neatly down the middle. Another scream is heard behind her but it barely registers with Dove. Lin throws himself over Athame weeping with her passing. His weak protests go unheard. He gently lifts her up to him. He wails and cries rocking her lifeless form back and forth.

Dove takes a convulsive breath the shock of what just happened finally hitting her. With a bit of coaxing she finally convinces Lin to put Athame down. She joins Lin leaning over to hug him. He has no strength left in him. They stay here for quite some time crying into one another shoulders.

"This can't be the end. It can't be." Lin's voice quivers.

"It's not, I can fix this."

"How!? They're dead Dove!" wails Lin.

Dove picks up Wicca, "Bring her Lin."

Dove leads them out of the basin. Walking carefully down the snow covered volcano Dove comes upon the Lazarus Rise. She steps inside bringing Wicca with her motioning for Lin to follow him. At first nothing happened but after a few moments the water begins to boil and bubble. The wounds on both women heal over in a matter of second. After the water stops effervescing Dove and Lin bring the women out to lay them on the edge. They wait for several agonizing minutes only to have nothing happen.

"No!" Dove screams. "No!"

She throws herself over Wicca giving her mouth to mouth.

"Don't just stand there dumbass, help her!" Dove motions to Athame with a shaky voice.

"Dove." Lin starts.

"No!"

Dove continues CPR on Wicca with tears in her eyes.

"Wake up!"

Dove falls backwards in great sobs. She kicks at the snow with short ragged breathes as the others watch with sad downtrodden face. Lin manages to get to her grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You can't fix everything Dove."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. We still have work to do. We are supposed to be together forever! This was supposed to …."

Dove is unable to continue. She breaks down unable to contain herself. All that she went through to find them they cannot be taken away from her like this. This wasn't the ending they deserved. Dove reached for her Agartha key preparing to activate it. Lin steadied her hand shaking his head.

"Don't disappear just yet, please?"

Dove nods they sit there and hold one another. They follow behind as The Council loads up the bodies. The tears hadn't really stopped flowing from Dove. She simply cannot believe they are gone. She was the last one left.

Dove retreats into herself until after the funeral. After her two best friends were put into the ground Dove came up to Lin. She stood there for a while trying to keep herself as composed as possible.

"You're a now a member of The Council. You, Genesis, Orion, and Wren. You are supposed to be part of my team but I'm making you the leader."

"Why?"

"Because I have to go. I have things I have to take care of."

"Dove you promised me you wouldn't disappear."

"And I didn't. I never agreed to how long."

"What in the hell do you think you are going to do?"

"I'm going to bring them back. I won't rest until I do."

"But what if what you do brings back The Scion?"

"I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen. Goodbye Lin."

"Dove, we need you. I can't do this."

"You won't have to for long."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Dove does not answer but turns to walk away. Lin grabs her arm to hold her back. Dove breaks the grip easily using her key to return to Agartha. Lin stands there for a time with a frown on his face. Finally he takes a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"Good luck Dove."


	23. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

A woman dressed in a grey three piece suit stood looking into a pool of water. The pants has been replaced with a matching skirt. Her hair had been thrown up in a high sitting pony tail. Wilkes was convinced that were she looking at him it would be from behind a pair of mirrored sunglasses.

Wilkes looks nearly the same as the last time we saw him. Same bald head, same bulldog face, though it looks younger. This is because the last time we have seen Wilkes it was twenty-eight years in the future. The year currently is two thousand and thirteen. They are at an excavation site in a familiar location. The pool of water is the Lazarus Rise. The bones that once rested here have been moved. Once upon a time they went to a facility in Indiana, now they have been shipped to Rome. This had officially become a project of The Council of Venice.

"Good afternoon ma'am. Roman Wilkes reporting for duty."

Wilkes cracks off a salute causing the woman to briefly glance back. This revealed Wilkes to be right. She was in fact wearing oval shaped glasses with mirrored lenses just large enough to cover her eyes.

"We aren't nearly as formal here as in The Illuminati."

Wilkes seems surprised by that, "I wasn't aware ..."

"Of course we are aware Mister Wilkes. You were asked to join The Council on my recommendation. Usually we do not ask people involved in other organizations to join however you are a recent edition with no true ties yet. We felt your efforts would be better served here on this project."

"I am honored you have taken an interest in me."

"This moves past mere interest Mister Wilkes. This is an investment. Please do not let us down."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm sure you are confused as to why you are here."

"I am at that, I was told I was going to be part of the security detail for the Rome facility."

"We are doing something here Mister Wilkes that is a bit unorthodox. You see this pool of water?"

"Yes."

"This water has the ability to bring someone back to life. It only works once on the same sample however. A pity but attempts to refine this to use it on the same sample of tissue have thus far failed."

"I was told you put this all together pretty quickly. How did you know what to do?"

"Future knowledge Mister Wilkes. This person traveled Agartha to get here to our time."

Wilkes answers with a whistle, "Meaning this person is stuck in our timeline?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Agartha allows one to climb down its trunk to reach other times. The side effect is that if one does this they can never return up. The timeline becomes their current time. Therefore as the future is not set, there is nowhere to return to."

"But aren't there people who travel to the future?"

"Indeed this has happened though not by way of The World Tree. They did so by way of temporal anomalies that lead to possible futures. The majority of these are secured by The Council save those that have yet to be discovered. Those traveling the anomalies are most times lost to us as the anomalies are usually one way. In any case we are off subject, please try and focus Mister Wilkes."

"Right, sorry."

"You are going to be running security detail on the three people. Dove Starling, Athame Xui, and Wicca Harris are currently being reanimated using water from this Rise. The procedure is a bit complicated so I won't go into how it works. It is your job to keep these women safe no matter the cost, these orders are above any other that may be given. Do you understand?"

Wilkes gives a nod.

"Good. When they come to you are to give them these."

She hands Wilkes a bag. He is surprised by the weight of it.

"These are their Agarthian portal keys. They are labeled so please make sure the right person gets the right key. They will be confused as they are from the fifteenth century. The port keys hold all the knowledge they will need. It is your job to make sure they have them."

Wilkes nods again, "Why are wasting so much time and money on them?"

"These three girls defeated a powerful behemoth in the past. They faced the same creature in the future. A stronger creature which reverberated from the sheer amount of power from The Chosen it had absorbed."

"Okay but why are we bringing them back now?"

"Because their work is not yet done. A new evil is rising and they are the only ones who can stop it."

"If they are Chosen why do they need to go through this process? Can't the Bees just bring them back?"

"In the future they were killed by the behemoth known as The Scion. Anything killed by that cannot be brought back. In the past, too much time has passed for the Bees to do them any good."

"So wait, they defeated this thing in the future. Aren't we alternating the timeline by doing this then?"

"Yes we are, for the better."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's not your job to question me, you have your orders, follow them. When she is ready, Dove will be giving the orders after that."

Wilkes snaps to attention then does as he is told. The change of leadership was in his report, he likewise realized he might be pushing too far. He rushes off in a hurry disappearing into the helicopter. The woman watches it until the helicopter has disappeared. She looks down bending low. She grabs a piece of ash that has been gleaming on the ground. She picks it up turning it over in her hand. Taking off her sunglasses reveals a pair of familiar green eyes. She is a bit older now but she is still the same Dove we have come to know.

"Hello old friend. It's finally time to take you Home."

Dove teleports away from the Rise to stand in the center of the inactive volcano. Mt. St. Helens had become active in the two thousand and four it remained active until two thousand and eight. Each time it became active it was because someone had attempted to awaken The Scion. They had always failed because a piece of it had always been missing. It may or may not be a mistake bringing The Scion back together but it would not matter if its master called for it. No matter where the pieces were they would always return here when the Master called. She also knew that anyone attempting to raise the creature without the permission of The Scion's Master would die long before the ritual was ever completed. Only one was allow to control it to use its power for their own personal whim.

Dove thought about the last ten years that led her up to this point. All the research she had combed over had led her to this time. The recent outbreak was pinpointed to a certain incident in Tokyo. The news called it a bomb but that was a cover up. It was a weapon alright however the weapon brought The Filth with it. She did not try to stop the incident that was not her job. Besides this incident had to take place, had she attempted to stop it who knows what might have happened. No her job was to find the source of it all and to stop it.

Dove bends down gently placing the ashy glittering speck on the ground. This was a job that she purposely saved for last. She knew that something might go wrong and history might have to repeat itself. She had everything set into motion now. All would carry on without her. The only three who would have to remember those terrible times were the ones who could do something about it. Their memories were in the keys. Dove wished that she could avoid that. That Athame, Wicca, and herself could live in ignorant bliss, but they still had a job to do.

Dove felt an odd feeling overcome her. She looked down to her hands noticing that she could see straight through them. The nightmare was truly over. Standing up she takes a moment to watch the sunset as she slowly fades out of existence. With The Scion contained she no longer existed. She had completely changed the timeline with that one action. Even so there was no changing what she had done in this timeline.

History would remember her as Lark Simmons there was no changing it now. Sure some historians who might happen to discover the truth would try and figure out how a person who never existed was able to change the world. Dove was sure that several tests would be performed over many years before they came up with some hypothesis.

In truth it was simpler than one might guess. She returned to the past from a future time. Time would brand her always as Lark Simmons, never anyone else. Where this woman came from would be an unknown mystery. Sure some would look into it but what would they find? Nothing. The world would move on but this one act would change things in such a way that they would never be the same. Would the world ever go back to the dark apocalyptic nightmare she had lived through? She didn't know. She no longer has access to the future. All she truly knew was that for now, it was over. Thinking on it to hard made her head hurt.

Here is the big question many will ask _if Dove from the future no longer exists to do this, who will?_

Lark Simmons of course.

How?

The answer was that it no longer mattered. Time would find a way. What was done can't be undone. She was coming into being reborn which was good. Dove now knew why Athame didn't see Lin in her future. It was because of what happened right now, today. This moment would keep Athame from meeting Lin. Dove felt a certain amount of guilt over this, but she had no choice. They had to stop the dark entity controlling The Scion. This was the only time in which he made an appearance to be stopped. This isn't to say that Dove didn't make arrangements for their group to be brought back together, but Lin was significantly younger now. He was perhaps seven with Athame nineteen years older. Could Athame forgive her for this? Another question that Dove could not answer.

Dove looked over this period one final time. She arrived here five years ago. It took her a while to join the Council of Venice. They don't invite many to their ranks without a recommendation. Dove convinced them of a project in waiting, one that would help them fight the darkness. When she explained the Lazarus Project to them they were fascinated. It did not take her long to get everything in motion. What took the longest was tracking down people she could trust. She gave the Council names of Genesis, Lin, Orion, and Wren and the dates they would become Chosen. This she set up with The Facilitator of Agartha for the work they performed in stopping the Scion. Dove convinced them what a valuable asset they would be to The Council. Through it all she refused to start the project until they agreed to take on these people. Dove had wanted to include Haven but decided against it. Just because time had changed didn't mean that she had. Dove knew that she would miss Haven. Even through everything that had happened Dove still loved her.

Dove thought to omit certain information from the keys, but finally decided against it. To do so would make her no better than the assholes from the Illuminati, Templars, and Dragons. Putting memories into the keys was a trick taught to her by The Facilitator. He taught Dove to do this because once Dove was gone these memories would be lost from history. Not even he could put them back if they didn't exist somewhere.

A smile breaks across Dove's face for the first time in a long time. She was finally going to see this world before the corruption. Now they had a fighting chance to keep it from becoming a wasteland. She had traveled across the ages to help bring about a better world. Dove had started first in the past. Due to technology she moved forward to a future time. She finally finished this part of her quest in the past.

_Would this times Dove remember this moment?_ she wondered.

She searched herself finding the answer did not matter. It warmed her heart just knowing that she helped bring about this day. Dove smiles becoming little more than a colored outline then she is gone. Nothing remains of her as rays of sunshine filled the place of where she once stood.

Across the ocean are three chambers filled with greenish blue water. Three women's forms are set within these chambers. They appear to be resting with the ones on the left and right curled into fetal positions. The one in the center chamber has her body completely straight. Many needles with tubes attached to her form fed her the nutrients and fluids needed for basic survival. At the same time she is having her muscles, joints, and ligaments attuned from special instruments built inside the chamber. Doctors watch on taking notes monitoring the three women when suddenly a set of green eyes open ready to take on the new challenges that may come.

**The End**


End file.
